OCALIĆ LABIRYNT
by Eviva66
Summary: Ciężko chory Toby wysyła swą siostrę z nietypową misją: ma ona pomóc komuś, kogo nienawidzi - Królowi Goblinów, uwikłanemu w walkę z potężnym Ellerkonem, Władcą Drzew. Jeśli Sara zawiedzie, nie tylko Jareth za to zapłaci...
1. Rozdział 1 MISJA

Sara nie widziała swej macochy od trzech miesięcy. Zdziwiła się, jak bardzo może postarzeć się kobieta w średnim wieku przez zaledwie kilkanaście tygodni - Irene wyglądała jak wiedźma. Jej pierwsze słowa wyjaśniły zresztą wszystko.  
\- Wybacz, że po ciebie zadzwoniłam o tej porze - powiedziała - Nie wytrzymałabym po prostu kolejnej takiej nocy. Muszę się przespać choć parę godzin.  
\- A co się stało?  
\- Toby jest chory. Od tygodnia gorączkuje, szczególnie nocami i jest wtedy bardzo niespokojny. Twój ojciec jest w podróży służbowej, a ja już upadam na nos.  
Słowa macochy zaniepokoiły Sarę.  
\- Co mówił lekarz?  
Irene westchnęła.  
\- Niewiele. Widzisz, niedawno Toby'ego ugryzło jakieś zwierzę. nie wiem jakie, on twierdzi uparcie, ze nic nie pamięta. Dostał szczepionkę przeciw wściekliźnie, pewnie to reakcja poszczepienna. Doktor Owens kazała dać mu aspirynę i nie przejmować się. Łatwo mówić.  
Przeciągnęła ręką po czole.  
\- Posiedzisz przy nim, Saro? On bardzo cię kocha, wiesz...  
\- Wiem.  
Macocha nie musiała jej tego mówić. Toby uwielbiał starszą siostrę i płakał całymi dniami, gdy wyprowadziła się z domu. Spędzała z nim każdy weekend, zabierała do Disneylandu i do kina, ale jemu wciąż było mało.  
\- Oczywiście że posiedzę przy nim. Idź spać.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Saro. jesteś aniołem. Nie wiem, co ja bym zrobiła bez ciebie.  
Młoda dziewczyna weszła na górę, do pokoju brata, oświetlonego słabiutkim blaskiem "magicznej lampy". W gęstej oliwie wypełniającej wnętrze szklanej bańki wirowały drobiny brokatu, podświetlone od spodu kilkoma diodami. Toby bał się ciemności, więc lampki nigdy nie gaszono.  
Rozgorączkowany pięcioletni chłopczyk leżał w łóżeczku, rzucając niespokojnie głową przez sen i mamrocząc coś po cichu. Sara usiadła przy nim i zapatrzyła się na ście wyglądał na bardzo chorego, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek w swym krótkim życiu.  
\- Doktor Owens chyba wie, co mówi- pocieszyła się Sara i poprawiła kołdrę, okrywającą chłopca. Choć starała się, by jej dotyk był maksymalnie delikatny, Toby obudził sie natychmiast.  
\- Mamo...  
\- Ćśśś... To ja, Sara.  
\- Sara - chłopczyk zwrócił ku niej błyszczące gorączką oczy. Przez chwilę oddychał ciężko, potem wysunął spod kołdry rozpaloną rączkę i ścisnął nią dłoń siostry.  
\- On bardzo cierpi, Saro.  
\- Kto? - nie zrozumiała. Toby szeptał dalej:  
\- Jest w rękach swoich wrogów. Pokonali go, ale nie mogą złamać.  
To nie są słowa małego dziecka! O czym on mówi?!  
\- Toby...  
\- Czuję jego ból... Czasem słyszę jak jęczy. Woła cię. "Saro, Saro..."  
\- Kto mnie woła?  
\- Stałaś się jego najgorszym nieszczęściem. Jak mogłaś mu to zrobić?  
\- Komu? - Sara czuła, że jeszcze chwila, a postrada zmysł. Miała ochotę potrząsnąć chorym dzieckiem, ale byłoby to zbyt absurdalne.- Toby, o kim ty mówisz?  
Chłopiec zamknął oczy i przez chwilę oddychał ciężko. Myślała już, że zasnął, ale poruszył ustami. Dopiero po kilku minutach wydobył się z nich szept:  
\- On znowu cię woła. Saro... Saro...  
\- KTO?! Na miłość boską, Toby, kto?!  
\- ... Jareth.

Sara poczuła, że oblewa ja zimny pot. Jak to możliwe? Nigdy nie wspominała Toby'emu o tym, co zdarzyło się gdy miał ledwie rok, Skąd on...? Chciała coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek. Ale chłopczyk patrzył na nią tak oskarżycielsko...

\- Bardzo go skrzywdziłaś, siostro.

\- Ja? Jego? - Sara odzyskała wreszcie głos - Co ty opowiadasz? Skąd w ogóle wiesz o Jaretcie?

Toby ponownie przymknął oczy.

\- Ja wszystko pamiętam - wyszeptał - A on odwiedzał mnie przez te wszystkie lata.

\- CO?!

\- Zakradał się tu w nocy i śpiewał mi do snu. A teraz grozi mu wielkie niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Zaraz, zaraz - dziewczyna przetarła gwałtownie twarz dłońmi - Nawet jeśli to wszystko prawda, to niby dlaczego miałabym się nim przejmować? Porwał cię, próbował mnie zabić nasyłając na mnie czyszczarkę korytarzy, podrzucił mi zatrutą brzoskwinię... Musiałabym upaść na głowę, żeby przejmować się jego losem. Nawet jeśli rzeczywiście ma obsesję na moim punkcie, jak twierdzisz, mnie to nic nie obchodzi.

Chwilę oddychała głęboko, usiłując się uspokoić.

\- Jest w niewoli? - spytała wreszcie. Toby przytaknął.- No to się doigrał i ma to, na co zasłużył.

Usiadła znowu, próbując się uspokoić. Chłopczyk westchnął.

\- Jeśli Jareth umrze, to ja też...

\- Co ty mówisz? - przeraziła się.

\- Nasze losy połączyły się na zawsze tego dnia, gdy zażądałaś żeby mnie zabrał.

\- Toby...

\- Nie mam ci tego za złe, siostrzyczko. Naprawdę. Każdy czasem powie coś, czego tak naprawdę wcale nie myśli. Chodzi o to, że zostaliśmy połączeni, ja i Jareth, i jeśli on umrze, moje serce też przestanie bić.

Sara poczuła, że włosy na karku jeżą się jej pod wpływem tych słów, wypowiedzianych z niezachwiana pewnością. Czuła, że Toby mówi prawdę i w bezsilnej złości przeklęła Króla Goblinów za wszystkie kłopoty, które jej sprawił. Były one zresztą niczym, jeśli w grę wchodziło zdrowie i życie ukochanego braciszka.

\- Co mam zrobić, żeby ci pomóc?

\- To nie mnie musisz pomóc, a Jarethowi.

\- Jak?

\- Znajdziesz sposób. Jesteś mądra i odważna,

\- Ależ, Toby - dziewczyna poczuła, że zbiera się jej na płacz - Ja nawet nie wiem, jak dostać się do Podziemia. Zeszłym razem zabrał mnie tam Jareth... Ja nie umiem czarować.

Chłopiec zebrał wszystkie siły i usiadł.Jego wyczerpane gorączką, wątłe ciałko dygotało, gdy wskazywał palcem na półkę z zabawkami.

\- Tam leży kryształ. Daj mi go.

Sara wstała i podeszła do półki. Między pluszowym misiem a figurką Transformera leżała lśniąca wszystkimi barwami tęczy kula wielkości średniego jabłka. Ujęła ją i zważyła w dłoni. Znała podobne. Król Goblinów używał ich do swych czarów i gdyby do tej pory nie wierzyła w słowa brata, teraz by się to zmieniło. Podała kulę chłopcu. Podniósł ją do oczu i obrócił lekko.

\- Tak, teraz jest właściwy czas - powiedział. Zebrał wszystkie siły i nagle wykrzyknął - Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!


	2. Rozdział 2 PRZEWODNIK

Drżący głosik brata wstrząsnął Sarą, ale nagłe pojawienie się w pokoju dziwacznej postaci sprawiło, ze krzyknęła. Irene musiała spać naprawdę mocno, skoro jej to nie zbudziło.

Nowoprzybyły był niewysoki, niższy od Sary. Jego garnitur w białe i czarne pionowe pasy wyglądał jak strój klauna, biała twarz z czarnymi plamami wokół oczu sprawiała upiorne wrażenie, ale najgorsze były włosy. Sterczały na wszystkie strony, przypominając czarne węże, a przyjrzawszy się im dziewczyna stwierdziła, że faktycznie są to wijące się gady! Odskoczyła w tył.

\- No i jestem, cieszycie się?! - zawołał piskliwie potworek - Oo, piękna dziewczyna... pozwoli panienka, że się przedstawię: Beetlejuice. Proszę mi mówić B.J.

Przysunął się do Sary, lubieżnie oblizując usta ostrym jak nóż językiem.

\- Zostaw moją siostrę - zażądał Toby - Nigdy jej nie dotykaj.

Beetlejuice spojrzał na dziecko i ku zdziwieniu Sary zaprzestał swych podchodów.

\- Jak sobie książę życzy, ale w takim razie, po co tu jestem?

Jego szyja wydłużyła się nagle, sięgając aż pod sufit. Potem wygięła się i znajdująca się na jej końcu głowa zjechała niżej.

\- Kogo mam wygnać?

\- Nikogo.

\- Nie rozumiem. Wzywasz bioegzorcystę, ale nie mówisz mu, co ma robić? A na dodatek odmawiasz zapłaty? - Potworna głowa zwróciła się ponownie w stronę Sary i zrobiła kilka nieprzyzwoitych grymasów.- Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, moja droga, to przyjmę każde zadanie.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie zarobisz - Toby opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, wyraźnie wyczerpany - Dostaniesz zapłatę, tylko nie od razu. Porozmawiamy o tym później. Na razie chcę, żebyś pomógł mojej siostrze przejść przez Piaski Czasu do Królestwa Goblinów.

Beetlejuice zagwizdał na wysokich tonach.

\- Mam zabrać żywego człowieka na Pustynię Umarłych? Wiesz, jakie to nielegalne? Jak można za coś takiego beknąć? Na mój zadek, dobry powód by to zrobić.

Skrócił szyję do normalnych rozmiarów, za to zdjął głowę z karku i zaczął podrzucać ją jak piłkę, nie przestając mówić:

\- Zrobię to gratis, dla samej uciechy. A mogę wiedzieć, po co piękna dama chce iść do Królestwa Goblinów? Ma randkę z Jarethem?

\- Znasz go? - wyrwało się Sarze. Beetlejuice zaśmiał się.

\- Kto go nie zna? Jest sławny nawet w Krainie Umarłych.

\- Nie chodzi o randkę... B.J. Jareth jest w niebezpieczeństwie, a ja mam mu pomóc, bo inaczej mój brat umrze. Chyba że to nieprawda.

Bioegzorcysta pokiwał trzymaną w dłoni głową, nadal odłączoną od reszty ciała.

\- Król i młody książę zawsze są połączeni,aż do okresu dojrzewania. To uniwersalne prawo. Przykro mi, ale jeśli Jareth wykituje, naprawde zabierze twego braciszka ze sobą.

\- Nie wiedziałam dotąd, że on w ogóle może umrzeć.

\- Śmierć to władca absolutny, ślicznotko. Nikt jej nie ucieknie, jedyne pytanie brzmi, kiedy się na nią natknie.

Nasadził wreszcie głowę na kark.

\- Jeśli mamy iść, to chodźmy. Nie ma na co czekać.

Sara pochyliła się i ucałowała brata. Nie chciała go zostawiać, ale miała tylko jedną alternatywę - iść, albo siedzieć tu i patrzeć, jak chłopiec umiera. Jeśli więź była tak silna... Jareth mógł pewnie wiele wytrzymać, ale nie tak małe dziecko.

\- Idźmy. - powiedziała, prostując się. Beetlejuice strzelił palcami i niespodziewanie dziecięcy pokój znikł.

Sara stała na brzegu ogromnej, pokrytej wydmami, żółtej pustyni pod zwieszającym się nisko, burym niebem.  
\- Co za okropne miejsce.- powiedziała ze wstrętem.

\- To akurat drobiazg, kochaniutka - zaskrzeczał Beetlejuice - Najgorsze jest to, co pod piaskiem. Lepiej się pospieszmy.

Machnął ręką i pod stopami Sary rozwinęła się wąska wstęga ciemnoczerwonego dywanu, którego koniec ginął gdzieś w oddali.

\- Nie schodź na piasek, moja śliczna. W ogóle go nie dotykaj. A gdyby pojawił się jakiś robal, nie zacznij czasem uciekać. Póki będziesz miała stopy na chodniku, jesteś bezpieczna.

\- Jaki robal? - zaniepokoiła się Sara. Zaczęła ostrożnie iść. Chodnik był tak wąski, że musiała bardzo uważać, żeby nie zboczyć na zdradliwe piaski.

Jej przewodnik wskazał ręką na rosnącą w pobliżu wydmę, niczym nadymający się bąbel z piachu. Po chwili wystrzelił z niego wijący się kształt, przypominający gigantyczną dżdżownicę. Ogromny pysk znalazł się tuż nad Sarą. Dziewczyna omal nie zeskoczyła z dywanu widząc, jak z otwartej paszczy wysuwa się druga, daleko mniejsza, ale uzbrojona w dwa rzędy ostrych jak brzytwa zębów. W ostatniej chwili Beetlejuice chwycił ją pazurzastą łapą za ramię.

\- Co ja ci powiedziałem?

Robal przeskoczył płynnym ruchem nad ich głowami i zniknął w piasku po drugiej stronie, zanurzając się w nim jakby to była woda.

\- Co to za paskuda?

\- Mówiłem, robal. Konkretnie piachorobal. Lubi młode ciałka prawie tak samo, jak ja.

Beetlejuice roześmiał się, jakby to był dobry żart. Dziewczyna wcale nie uważała, aby to było śmieszne. Gorące i suche powietrze pustyni dusiło ją, w gardle drapały drobiny kurzu i miała do tego wrażenie, że jej skóra wysycha w przyspieszonym tempie na pergamin. Szczęśliwie droga nie trwała zbyt długo. Czerwony chodnik kończył się przed ścianą mgły - a na jego końcu stała starsza, krępa kobieta w żółtobrązowej garsonce i z papierosem w ustach. Na jej widok Beetlejuice zatrzymał się gwałtownie i w wyraźny sposób zmalał.

\- Oooo, cześć, Juno.- pisnął na wysokiej nucie. Kobieta wyjęła papierosa z ust i zmierzyła bioegzorcystę surowym spojrzeniem.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - spytała ostro - Znowu chcesz zostać zesłany?

\- Raczej nie, szefowo... Zostałem poproszony o zaprowadzenie tej czarującej damy do Królestwa Goblinów. No przecież nie mogłem odmówić młodemu księciu, prawda?

\- Co to za osoba? - spytała Sara marszcząc czoło.

\- Kuratorka z Biura Umarłych - odparł Beetlejuice ponuro

\- Prawdą jest, ze sprowadziłeś żywego na pustynię Piasków Czasu.- Juno strzepnęła popiół z papierosa i spojrzała na Sarę - Co ci przyszło do głowy, dziewczyno?

Sara jąkając się opowiedziała jej cała historię. Kobieta słuchała, kiwając głową, aż wreszcie orzekła:

\- Tak to co innego. Skoro w grę wchodzi życie śmiertelnika, mój były asystent miał prawo nagiąć zasady.

Rzuciła niedopałek i przydeptała go obcasem.

\- Chodźcie - rzuciła, odwracając się - Potowarzyszę wam. Przypilnuję tego gagatka, żeby nie narobił kramu, bo jego wystarczy spuścić z oczu, żeby było jakieś nieszczęście.

Sara - nie bez obawy - poszła za przykładem Starszej damy i zeskoczyła z chodnika prosto w mgłę.


	3. Rozdział 3: W KRÓLESTWIE GOBLINÓW

Po drugiej stronie szarej ściany rozpościerał się widok, który już znała - pełna posępnego uroku Kraina Goblinów. Rozejrzała się. W którą stronę powinna iść? Przedtem Jareth zostawił ją pod murami swego Labiryntu, teraz znajdowała się w miejscu, którego wtedy nie widziała, przypominającym sawannę.

\- W którą stronę mam się udać? - spytała bezradnie.

\- Najpierw musimy dojść do lasu - odparła Juno, wskazując papierosem na odległą linię drzew - Nie martw się, poprowadzimy cię.

\- Jak rasowe psy przewodniki.- Beetlejuice zmienił się nagle w pasiastego jak zebra, kudłatego wilczura i zaczął łasić się do Sary.

\- Paszoł ty won! - odegnała go Juno - Żadnych macanek ani łapanek, bo pożałujesz.

Bioegzorcysta nadął się jak balon, następnie sflaczał i ponownie przyjął ludzką postać.

\- Żadnej zabawy z tobą.

\- Czy mogę o coś spytać? - Sara szła obok Juno, starając się nie wdychać dymu, którym ta dmuchała - Kto właściwie napadł na Jaretha? Wiecie coś o tym?

\- Wiemy - odparła Kuratorka - Zaatakował go Ellerkon, zwany Władcą Olch. Spodobało mu się Królestwo Goblinów i postanowił je zagarnąć dla siebie. A że miał ze sobą wojsko złożone ze strzyg, zdobył miasto bez trudu. A potem zamek. Jednego tylko nie udało mu się do tej pory znaleźć, sekretnej komnaty Jaretha. Chce ją dostać, razem z zawartością.

\- To takie ważne?

\- Masz! - wtrącił się zgrzytliwie Beetlejuice - Tam są wszystkie sekrety Jaretha, jego księgi i artefakty. Dla maga to prawdziwy skarb, a i Ellerkon tym nie pogardzi. Szczególnie że jest tam też korona, ułatwiająca władanie mocami Labiryntu. Zachował więc Króla przy życiu, by wydusić z niego lokalizację komnaty... ale jak dotąd nie bardzo mu idzie. Jareth nie daje się złamać i nie boi się strzyg, choć może powinien. Wyglądają o, tak.

Zamienił się w odrażającą, chudą istotę, przypominającą człowieka o nienormalnie długich paznokciach i zębach jak u szczupaka. Trzepnięty przez Juno po karku wrócił pokornie do swej zwykłej postaci.

\- Ten Ellerkon też taki ładny? - spytała Sara, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Bioegzorcysta zaczynał ją bawić, mimo że gdy na nią patrzył, miała wrażenie że jego oczy są dwoma liżącymi ją językami.

Juno potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie, on jest zupełnie inny. Wygląda jak człowiek, który ma skórę z kory i włosy niczym jesienne trawy, nie jest jednak człowiekiem, tylko czymś pomiędzy sylfem a demonem. Jego okrucieństwo nie zna granic, a moc jest ogromna.

\- Do tego lubi kobietki.- dorzucił B.J.

\- Tobie to jedno w głowie.

Młoda dziewczyna umilkła i zamyśliła się. W kontekście tego, co już wiedziała, cała wyprawa wydała się jej jednym wielkim wariactwem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, ze przystała na nią, nie znając wszystkich realiów. Z drugiej strony, czy miała inne wyjście?

\- Możemy odpocząć? - spytała, gdy doszli do lasu - Nogi mnie już bolą.

\- Oczywiście - zgodziła się Juno - B.J., zdobądź coś na kolację, a ja rozpalę ognisko. Spędzimy tu noc.

\- To bezpieczne? - spytała Sara z powątpiewaniem. Las nie wyglądał przyjaźnie.

\- Mam przy sobie kilka kamieni alarmowych. Podniosą wrzask, gdyby ktoś się do nas zbliżył.- Kuratorka ułożyła gałęzie i podłożyła pod nie zapalony kawałek papieru, a nad tą konstrukcją ustawiła coś w rodzaju rusztu z gałęzi. Beetlejuice wynurzył się spomiędzy drzew, machając radośnie martwą kurą, trzymaną za łeb.

\- Biedactwo.- wyrwało się Sarze.

\- Zawsze fascynowało mnie, że śmiertelnicy nie rozumieją podstawowych praw przyrody - Juno wprawnie oskubała kurę i pokroiła ją na kawałki wziętym nie wiadomo skąd nożem - Wszyscy umierają, tyle że kura nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swej śmiertelności. - Nabiła kawałki na mięsa na patyki i położyła na ruszcie nad ogniskiem.

\- A na dodatek jest smaczna. - Beetlejuice drgnął i nadstawił ucho - Cicho! Ktoś tu jest.

Skoczył w krzaki. Po długiej chwili usłyszały obie jego wrzask:

\- To on, chodźcie tu!

Nie zastanawiając się nawet, o kim bioegzorcysta mówi, zostawiły ognisko i skoczyły w krzaki. Biegły kierując się "na słuch", póki nie wpadły na polanę wśród drzew. Sara zahamowała ostro piętami.

\- Jareth! - krzyknęła. Poznała go natychmiast, choć wyglądał po prostu strasznie, a jego oczy, pełne obłędu, nie poznawały nikogo.

\- Tylko podejdźcie.- wycedził, tocząc wokoło spojrzeniem, jakby spodziewał się całej armii. Zastygli, nie wiedząc, co robić.

\- Cofnijcie się, bo was pozabijam!

\- Stój, Jareth, zwariowałeś?! - ryknęła z wściekłością Juno. Beetlejuice próbował chwycić Króla za rękę, ale spudłował i został odrzucony silnym uderzeniem o dobre dwadzieścia metrów w bok. Fuknął ze złością, podrywając się z ziemi, a z jego głowy wystrzeliły węże. Nie myśląc nad tym, co robi, dziewczyna wyskoczyła naprzód.

\- Przestań! - krzyknęła – To ja, Sara Williams! Opanuj się!

\- Sara? - wymamrotał, przystając nagle. Jego oszalałe oczy biegały przez chwilę po całej okolicy, nim zatrzymały się wreszcie na dziewczynie.- Sara. Skąd się tu wzięłaś? I to jeszcze w takim towarzystwie...

Spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na Juno i B.J.'a, który klnąc pod nosem poprawiał ubranie.

\- Ktoś musiał ją przeprowadzić przez Piaski Czasu – warknęła Kuratorka – Wracajmy do ogniska, póki nie zgasło. Zimno tu jak cholera.


	4. Rozdział 4: ZNOWU RAZEM

Jareth posłusznie ruszył za starszą damą i opadł bezsilnie na trawę obok żarzących się głowni. W świetle ogniska prezentował się po prostu fatalnie - nie zostało w nim prawie nic z eleganckiego, dumnego demona którego Sara tak dobrze pamiętała. Jego ubranie wisiało w zakrwawionych strzępach, szyję, ramiona i pierś pokrywały głębokie rany, sprawiające wrażenie śladów po wilczych kłach. Krew zlepiała również długie, jasne włosy, jeszcze dłuższe niż pamiętała, kiedyś lśniące jak metal, teraz szorstkie i matowe.

\- Wyglądasz jak szmata do podłogi. I to taka mocno zużyta.- stwierdziła ze złośliwą satysfakcją. Rzucił jej krótkie spojrzenie swych różnobarwnych oczu.

\- Mam propozycję: posiedź przez jeden dzień w lochu jako więzień strzyg, a będziesz wyglądać dużo gorzej. Gwarantuję.

\- Uwierz mu, mała, to nie był dla niego piknik – Juno przyjrzała się prowizorycznemu rusztowi – Nasza kolacja gotowa. Przez tę szarpaninę przypiekła się trochę za bardzo z jednej strony, ale to już trudno.

Zaczęła ostrożnie zdejmować kawałki mięsa z prętów i układać je na liściach. Jeden podsunęła Jarethowi, ale ten potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie jestem głodny.

\- Wiem, stary, czego ci trzeba! – rozpromienił się B.J., i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni swej marynarki płaską flaszkę z zakrętką w kształcie kieliszka. Odkręcił ją i nalał do środka przejrzystego płynu, a potem podał naczyńko Królowi Goblinów – Chlapnij sobie, należy ci się po tych wszystkich przejściach. To oryginalny rosyjski bimber, pędzony przez Gruzinów na pograniczu Czeczenii. Daje kopa, że łeb odpada. No to siup.

Udał, że głowa spada mu z karku i roześmiał się z własnej błazenady. Stuknął otwartą flaszką o napełnioną nakrętkę w dłoni Króla Goblinów, a potem pociągnął z niej solidny łyk. Jareth wypił swój alkohol jednym haustem i zwrócił B.J.'owi nakrętkę.

\- Rzeczywiście mocne. Nie wiem, czy oryginalne, ale mogłoby hobgoblina zwalić z nóg.

Sara jadła podane jej kawałki pieczonej kury, zastanawiając się jednocześnie,co właściwie czuje teraz, gdy groźny mag jest tak blisko. Nie mogła rozeznać się we własnych uczuciach. Z jednej strony wciąż była na niego wściekła i nie współczuła mu ani trochę – z drugiej znów odczuła, tylko dużo silniej, ten magnetyzm który kiedyś nieomal ją oczarował. To było niezwykle dziwne. I raczej niepożądane.

Juno skończyła jeść, opłukała ręce w strumieniu i zapaliła papierosa.

\- No dobra – powiedziała – Teraz zdejmuj te łachy. Trzeba zająć się twymi ranami.

\- Obejdzie się.- burknął Jareth. Siedział, obejmując smukłymi rękami podciągnięte pod brodę kolana i po kociemu mrużył oczy przed światłem płomieni. Starsza pani popatrzyła na niego surowo.

\- Słuchaj no, cholerny uparty gnojku, te rany trzeba oczyścić i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie zgrywaj przede mną twardziela. Ja nie jestem jedną z twych elfic i radzę ci mnie nie wkurzać, jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek chcesz zobaczyć swój zafajdany zamek.

Przekręciła dłoń skomplikowanym ruchem i schwyciła spadającą z powietrza skórzaną saszetkę, ozdobioną czerwonym krzyżem. Potem lekko dźgnęła Jaretha wskazującym palcem w pierś.

\- Teraz siedź spokojnie, bo jak się ruszysz, dam ci z liścia w to spiczaste ucho.  
Sara patrzyła na rozgrywającą się scenę z rozbawieniem, które jednak zaraz znikło, gdy tylko Juno zdjęła z Jaretha zesztywniałe od krwi resztki bluzy. Gdy tak siedział w samych spodniach, obcisłych jak rękawiczka, wydawał się nagi, ale nie było w tym nic podniecającego. Nie w tej chwili. Widok ran pokrywających szyję, ramiona, kark i klatkę piersiową był makabryczny.  
\- Kto cię tak urządził? - spytała, podczas gdy Kuratorka, wciąż z papierosem zwisającym z ust, przemywała rany Króla Goblinów za pomocą waty polanej wodą utlenioną.  
\- Strzygi, a kto by? - odpowiedział B.J., jako że Jareth milczał uparcie – Ellerkon trzyma je na krótkiej smyczy, ale wie kiedy spuścić. To jego sposób na dodatkowe torturowanie i upokarzanie więźniów. No i odbiera siły, a to też ważne. Gdyby wieczorem nie osłabił Jaretha, ten by mu do rana umknął z lochu.  
\- To jak wampiry.  
\- Nie, nie jak one. Wampiry są inteligentne i w sumie dość delikatne, a zęby strzyg zostawiają szarpane rany, łatwo ulegające zakażeniu – powiedziała Juno, nie przerywając pracy – To bardzo brutalne istoty, dla których równie ważna jest krew jak i ból zadany ofierze. Hm, tylko że to mi wcale nie mówi nic o tym, jak to się stało, że Ellerkon zdołał uwięzić Króla Goblinów. To nie to samo, co splunąć. No? Powiesz, co się stało?  
\- Zdradzono mnie.- odparł Jareth krótko, nie wdając się w szczegóły.  
\- A czego Ellerkon w ogóle od ciebie chciał? Sądząc z liczby tych ukąszeń i z... pozostałych śladów, długo starał się coś z ciebie wyciągnąć.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa. Rób co musisz i daj mi spokój. Jestem tu z tobą najwyżej pół godziny, a już mam cię dość na długo. Od twego ględzenia nawet martwi dostają migreny.  
\- Mam nadzieję. W końcu jestem ich kuratorką, przynajmniej części z nich.- Widać było, że niełatwo wyprowadzić Juno z równowagi. Skończywszy dezynfekcję wyjęła z apteczki bandaż.  
\- Teraz wstań.  
Jareth podniósł się z wysiłkiem i stanął na wyprostowanych nogach.  
\- Zaciśnij bandaż najmocniej jak możesz – rzucił szorstko – Nie jestem pewny, ale mogli połamać mi żebra. Nie, właściwie to jestem pewny.

\- Nie ucz mądrzejszych od siebie.  
Kuratorka szybko, fachowo obandażowała klatkę piersiową swego „pacjenta" i jego ramiona, a potem – już dużo delikatniej - owinęła jego szyję. Na zakończenie przemyła sińce i zadrapania na twarzy Króla. Odgarnąwszy zlepione krwią włosy obejrzała jego uszy, czy nie ucierpiały („Rzeczywiście są spiczaste jak u elfa." pomyślała Sara „Ładne. Wcześniej ich nie widziałam przez te nastroszone kłaki.")  
\- Możesz usiąść. Przydałaby ci się jeszcze kąpiel i zmiana odzieży, ale tym na razie nie możemy Waszej Wysokości służyć.  
\- Sam sobie poradzę, niech tylko odzyskam siły.  
I to wszystko, Nie zdobył się nawet na zwykłe „Dziękuję." Może było to poniżej jego godności? Sara pokręciła głową.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie to szybko, bo strach na ciebie patrzeć. - powiedziała, dorzucając do ogniska kilka suchych gałęzi. Jareth spojrzał na nią zimno.  
\- Sama przejrzyj się w lustrze i zobacz jak wyglądasz – odciął się – Podróż przez Piaski Czasu nie wpływa dodatnio na niczyją urodę.  
Jego głos był nieprzyjemnie kłujący, suchy, niemal obraźliwy. Sara poczuła, że bardzo jej się to nie podoba.  
\- Szybko wracasz do dawnej arogancji. Zapomniałeś już, w jakim jesteś położeniu?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wychodziłem z gorszych tarapatów, i to bez pomocy przemądrzałych smarkul.  
To już brzmiało zupełnie inaczej niż oczekiwała. Nie zależało jej na uczuciach Jaretha, ale sama myśl, że wzbudziła miłość tego najniegodziwszego z niegodziwych, mile łechtała jej ego.  
\- Kiedyś mówiłeś mi zupełnie inne słowa.  
\- To było kiedyś. – warknął krótko.  
\- Myślałam, że mnie kochasz.  
\- Ja?! Za co miałbym cię kochać? Ośmieszyłaś mnie, zdeptałaś moją dumę, wydarłaś zdobycz. Przez ciebie straciłem dobrą opinię i respekt u poddanych. Moje imię zostało zhańbione. Jestem dziś pośmiewiskiem. Jeśli w ogóle zasługujesz na jakieś uczucia z mojej strony, to na pewno nie na takie, o którym mówisz. Powinnaś być zadowolona, że nie wywarłem na tobie pomsty jak należało.  
\- Właściwie dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? - spytał Beetlejuice. Wziął swój ruszcik, odchylił głowę do tyłu jak połykacz mieczy, włożył pręt z kawałkami mięsa do gardła i wyciągnął już pusty.  
\- Nie mogłem. Zależy mi przecież na zaufaniu Toby'ego, a to jego siostra. Jeśliby się kiedyś dowiedział, że ją skrzywdziłem, jak bym mu to wytłumaczył? Ale przysięgam, że ręce diabelnie mnie świerzbiały, póki się trochę nie uspokoiłem i nabrałem dystansu.  
Sara milczała przez chwilę. Słowa Jaretha nie były dla niej miłe, tym bardziej ton jego głosu, w którym dźwięczała pogarda i chłodna nienawiść. Urażało to boleśnie jej miłość własną, niezależnie od tego, co sama myślała o Królu Goblinów.  
\- Nie sądź czasem, że ja tu jestem bo nie mogłam bez ciebie żyć! – odpysknęła – Gdyby nie Toby, na pewno nie obeszłoby mnie, co się z tobą dzieje. Niechby cię te strzygi nawet zjadły żywcem, nie ruszyłabym palcem w twojej obronie.  
Jareth skinął głową z niespodziewanym spokojem.  
\- No więc to sobie już wyjaśniliśmy – rzekł z pobrzmiewającą w głosie nutą dawnego sarkazmu - Mamy sytuację, określaną jako paradoks rozbitków.  
\- Hę?  
\- Wyobraź sobie dwóch rozbitków na bezludnej wyspie. Mogą się nienawidzić ile wlezie, ale tylko współpraca da im szansę na przeżycie. Z nami jest teraz podobnie. 


	5. Rozdział 5: PORANEK

Juno przegarnęła głownie w ognisku.  
\- Dość tych flirtów, moje gołąbki.- rzekła ironicznie - Teraz wszyscy idziemy spać. Sara jest zmęczona, a i nam przyda się trochę snu. Rozłożę kamienie alarmowe i możemy się kłaść.  
\- Gdzie? - Spytała Sara gapowato. Juno spojrzała na nią jak na głupią.  
\- Tu gdzie jesteśmy.. W promieniu wielu mil nie ma żadnego hotelu dla jaśnie pani.  
Zdecydowanie sarkazm Kuratorki nie ustępował sarkazmowi Jaretha, ale miała rację. Sara ledwie utrzymywała oczy otwarte. Położyła się na trawie, podkładając rękę pod głowę i staając się otulić swą lekką tuniką najlepiej, jak mogła. Beetlejuice ściągnął marynarkę i okrył ją. Wymamrotała słowo wdzięczności i zasnęła nieomal natychmiast.

Obudziła się zmarznięta na kość, mimo wspaniałomyślnego daru B.J.'a. Ognisko dawno wygasło. Juno drzemała, oparta o pień pobliskiego drzewa. Beetlejuice chrapał demonstracyjnie, zawieszony do góry nogami na jego gałęzi jak przerośnięty nietoperz, skrzyżowawszy ręce na piersi. Dziewczyna usiadła i rozejrzała się. Niedaleko niej Jareth czesał drewnianym grzebieniem mokre po myciu włosy i nucił przy tym cicho jedną ze swych dziwacznych piosenek.

 _Day after day_ _  
_ _They send my friends away_ _  
_ _To mansions cold and grey_ _  
_ _To the far side of town_ _  
_ _Where the thin men stalk the streets_ _  
_ _While the sane stay underground_ __

 _Day after day_ _  
_ _They tell me I can go_ _  
_ _They tell me I can blow_ _  
_ _To the far side of town_ _  
_ _Where it's pointless to be high_ _  
_ _'Cause it's such a long way down_

 __ _So I tell them that_ _  
_ _I can fly, I was scream, I will break my arm_ _  
_ _I will do me harm_ _  
_ _Here I stand, foot in hand, talking to my wall_ _  
_ _I'm not quite right at all...am I?_ __

 _Don't set me free, I'm as heavy as can be_ _  
_ _Just my librium and me_ _  
_ _And my E.S.T. makes three_

 _'Cause I'd rather stay here_ _  
_ _With all the madmen_ _  
_ _Than perish with the sadmen roaming free_ __

 _And I'd rather play in here_ _  
_ _With all the madmen_ _  
_ _For I'm quite content they're all as sane as me_

 _(Tekst David Bowie, płyta „The mnan who sold the world")_ _  
_  
Wyglądał daleko lepiej niż w nocy. Sińce na jego rzeźbionej twarzy już zbladły, rany zdążyły się zamknąć, a ich ciemnokrwista barwa poróżowiała. Goiły się szybko, nieomal w oczach. Znowu przypominał dawnego, aroganckiego Króla Goblinów, którego kiedyś poznała. Którego pokonała i zdeptała. Kolejny raz poczuła złośliwą satysfakcję, uczucie dość dla niej nowe, ale nieoczekiwanie miłe.  
\- Widzę, że już ci lepiej.- powiedziała. Przykucnęła obok tego, co wczoraj było ogniskiem, rozgarnęła popiół i zaczęła dmuchać ostrożnie w ledwo tlący się żar.  
\- Zostaw – powstrzymał ją – Tak to potrwa wieki.  
Strzelił palcami i ognisko rozgorzało jasnym płomieniem, a obok pojawił się nieduży metalowy garnek z dziobkiem. Sara wyciągnęła zgrabiałe ręce ku źródłu ciepła i przez chwilę grzała je, póki nie poczuła się lepiej. Dopiero potem wzięła naczynie i poszła obmyć twarz w strumieniu. Miała straszną ochotę zrzucić przepocone ciuchy i wykąpać się, ale po pierwsze, na pewno przypłaciłaby to przeziębieniem, a po drugie, nie chciała żeby Jareth ją podglądał. Mógłby to łatwo zrobić, sam nie będąc widzianym.  
\- Teraz mnie nie cierpi – myślała, starając się umyć ciało pod pachami, nie zdejmując przy tym tuniki – Dałabym jednak głowę, że nadal mu się podobam. Tylko że on się do tego nie przyzna.  
Wróciwszy do ogniska zobaczyła, że Jareth zdążył już wyczarować dla siebie – a może ściągnąć skądś przy pomocy magii – nowe ubranie, czyste i nienaruszone. Zapinał właśnie wpuszczoną w obcisłe spodnie bluzę o kroju przywodzącym na myśl epokę muszkieterów. Jego czupryna wysychała w promieniach wschodzącego słońca, mieniąc się srebrem i bladym złotem.  
\- Jak to możliwe, że w Podziemiu widać słońce? - spytała Sara. Zawiesiła nad ogniem garnuszek z wodą. Nic innego nie było, musiała wystarczyć jako poranny napój.  
\- To tylko odbicie nieba Naziemia. – odparł – Dlatego widać słońce, księżyc i gwiazdy w ich czasie nieomal rzeczywistym. Za pomocą elementarnej magii można wiele osiągnąć.  
\- A jak przyspieszasz czas?  
\- To znowu magia innego rodzaju. – Jareth poruszył dłonią – Teraz będzie smaczniejsza.  
Sara zajrzała do garnuszka i przekonała się, że woda nabrała ciemnego koloru. W dodatku pachniała teraz herbatą. Za jej plecami Juno ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się.  
\- Cholera, niech to szlag, wszystkie kości mnie bolą. – stęknęła wstając – Takie biwakowanie to nie na moje lata. I co ja tu robię?  
Skrzywiona podeszła do ogniska i nalała sobie herbaty do kubka ze zwiniętej kory brzozowej. Nie zdziwiło ją nagłe pojawienie się naczynia ani to, że nie zawierało zwykłej wody, a nawet jeśli, to nie zamierzała tego zgłębiać. Zakrztusiła się dopiero, gdy usłyszała huk i trzask. Beetlejuice zleciał z drzewa, łamiąc w drzazgi rosnący pod nim krzak ligustru.  
\- Kto ugości bioegzorcystę jadłem i napojem? - spytał skrzekliwie i wesoło. Juno podała mu drugi prowizoryczny kubek.  
\- Żarcia nie mamy, ale napić się możesz.  
B.J. pociągnął ostrym nosem i skrzywił się.  
\- Herbata? Bez urazy, ale wolałbym już ocet, byle miał procenty.  
Wziął od Sary swą marynarkę i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni piersiówkę. Pociągnął z niej zdrowy łyk.  
\- To jest dopiero napój godny mężczyzny – westchnął z zadowoleniem – Ktoś sobie życzy? Juno? Saro? Jareth?  
Król Goblinów wziął od niego flaszkę i napił się. Otarł usta rękawem bluzy.  
\- Musimy iść tam – powiedział, wskazując kierunek – To jedyny w moim królestwie punkt, w którym podczas pełni mogę otworzyć przejście w dalsze podziemia.  
\- A gdzie ty się wybierasz? – spytała Sara z niepokojem – Myślałam, że chcesz odbić swój zamek z rąk Ellerkona i tej jego bandy.  
Popatrzył na nią z głębokim politowaniem.  
\- Gdybym miał dość mocy, by w pojedynkę odbić zamek i miasto z rąk Władcy Olch, nie dałbym się również zamknąć we własnym lochu. Potrzebuję wsparcia.  
\- Zaraz, zaraz – zaniepokoiła się Juno – Dokąd ty chcesz zabrać to dziecko? Z kim zamierzasz zawrzeć sojusz?  
\- To moja sprawa. A co do Sary, może ze mną iść lub zawrócić. Ja jej tu nie prosiłem. 


	6. Rozdział 6: WE DWOJE

Juno uciszyła gestem Sarę, szykującą się już do ciętej riposty.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że jej obecność może okazać się kluczowa. Toby jest bystrym chłopcem. Nie przysłałby ci swej siostry, gdyby nie wiedział czegoś istotnego.  
\- Nie mów o tym.  
\- Muszę. Ona powinna wiedzieć. Saro – Kuratorka zwróciła się do dziewczyny – Jeśli Jareth zostanie zabity, musisz zanieść Toby'emu jego naszyjnik.  
Sara spojrzała na medalion w kształcie odwróconego sierpa, z którym Król Goblinów nigdy się nie rozstawał.  
\- Dlaczego? - spytała.  
\- To nie tylko insygnium władzy. Jeśli dasz go twemu bratu, będzie mógł przeniknąć do Podziemia i żyć tutaj. Zyska też ochronę jako małoletni następca tronu, słowem nikt nie będzie mógł go tknąć, póki nie ukończy dwudziestu jeden lat. A do tej pory wyuczy się magii tak, ze zawstydzi nas wszystkich. Rozumiesz? Zniknie z twego świata, ale nie umrze.  
\- Chciałem powiedzieć jej sam, gdy znajdę właściwy moment.- mruknął Jareth ze złością.  
\- Akurat ty byś szukał właściwych momentów. Już to cholera widzę. Boisz się prawdy bardziej niż diabeł święconej wody.  
Juno wypiła swą herbatę do dna.  
\- Odprowadzimy was jeszcze do tamtych wzgórz – powiedziała – Potem oboje musimy wracać. Mamy własne obowiązki.  
\- Racja, moja sekretarka jest już pewnie zawalona podaniami – zgodził się z nią Beetlejujce – Nie macie nawet pojęcia, ilu ludzi aż się prosi o dobrą nauczkę. Nie jesteś głodna, Saro? Mogę upolować jeszcze jedną kurę, ale uprzedzam, że będę musiał ukręcić jej łeb. No chyba nie chcesz, żeby gdakała na ruszcie.  
\- Jeść będziemy na następnym postoju – uciął krótko Jareth – Spieszmy się. Pełnia już za cztery dni. Jeśli do tej pory nie będę na miejscu i to gotowy do otwarcia przejścia, stracę okazję.  
\- Nie możesz nas po prostu przenieść, skoro zamieniłeś wodę w herbatę i sprowadziłeś sobie te szmatki? - spytała Sara. Nauczona skautowskim doświadczeniem zasypywała właśnie ognisko piaskiem znad strumyka, podczas gdy Kuratorka zbierała rozłożone wieczorem kamienie alarmowe. Król Goblinów potrząsnął głową przecząco.  
\- Co innego proste sztuczki, a co innego mocniejsze zaklęcia – wyjaśnił poważnie – Raz, że magiczną falę o takim natężeniu łatwo wykryć, a wtedy by nas znaleziono. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli do tej pory nas nie schwytano, to dlatego że Ellerkon nie może nas namierzyć, a nie, że nie chce. A dwa, będę potrzebować każdej drobiny mocy wyższego rzędu, żeby otworzyć przejście. Nie mogę jej wykorzystywać jej teraz na to, co nie jest koniecznie potrzebne.  
Ruszyli w drogę. Jareth z miejsca narzucił ostre tempo, tak jakby nigdy nic mu nie dolegało i jakby nie był świadomy obecności za jego plecami zwykłej śmiertelniczki. Sara zacisnęła zęby i z całych sił starała się dotrzymać mu kroku, nie okazać słabości, nie dać okazji do szydzenia z siebie Była silna. W college'u brała udział w zajęciach sportowych, dwukrotnie startowała w maratonie, nie mogła pozwolić na to, by pokonała ją własna natura. Juno i B.J. zdawali się to rozumieć. Kilka razy czuła dotyk ręki któregoś z nich, przywracający jej siły, gdy już ustawała i była im za to wdzięczna. Mimo to z trudnością wytrzymywała morderczy marsz i nieomal jęknęła z wdzięczności, gdy dotarli wreszcie w miejsce spoczynku – na brzeg następnego strumienia, płynącego u stóp kilku kamienistych wzgórz.  
\- Jutro znajdziemy się w punkcie przejścia – pocieszył ją Jareth, gdy z trudem zdejmowała adidasy z obolałych nóg – Tam jest moja letnia rezydencja, gdzie spokojnie doczekamy pełni. Chyba że jednak wolisz zawrócić, wtedy się rozstaniemy. Zresztą bez żalu z mojej strony.  
\- Powieś się, wiesz? - rzuciła ze złością w jego stronę i zwiesiła stopy do wody.  
\- Tak się do mnie nie mówi. Jestem królem, pamiętasz?  
\- Więc utnij sobie głowę! Na samoobsługowej gilotynie!

Jareth parsknął serdecznym śmiechem, bioegzorcysta zawtórował mu z rozbawieniem, rozdziawiając usta szeroko jak rechocząca żaba.

\- Zdążyłem już zapomnieć, jak bardzo wy, śmiertelnicy, bywacie zabawni.  
Juno nie śmiała się. Popatrzyła na ciemniejące niebo i zwróciła się do swego towarzysza:  
\- My już wracamy. Dalej radźcie sobie sami. Trudno, takie zasady, każdy musi pilnować własnej pracy. Na mnie czeka załoga samolotu, który rozbił się w Andach, a B.J. pewnie ma już dziesiątki zleceń. Jeśli je zawali, straci wiarygodność.  
\- Rozumiem. Nie bardzo mi się podoba myśl, że mam zostać sam na sam z tym typem, ale rozumiem.- Sara machała stopami w lodowatej wodzie, usiłując przegnać ból i zmęczenie.  
\- Nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Nie teraz – Beetlejuice poklepał ją po ramieniu – Jesteś jego sprzymierzeńcem. Jeśli chce przechytrzyć Ellerkona, ktoś będzie musiał przekraść się w jego imieniu do Goblin City. Ktoś niewykrywalny dla patrolów węszących za magią. Ma tylko ciebie.  
Jakoś nie uspokoiło to Sary. Jeśli pożegnała się z Juno i B.J.'em tak, jakby nie martwiło ją ich odejście, to tylko z powodu swej dumy – nie chciała nic po sobie pokazać. Zdążyła ich polubić i z trudem ukryła łzy. Wydawało się, że oboje to rozumieją, bo ściskając wylewnie jej rękę B.J. powiedział:  
\- Gdybyś kiedyś potrzebowała towarzystwa prawdziwego zakręconego dziwaka, przystojniaka na randkę, albo żeby kogoś sprzątnąć, to zapamiętaj: trzykrotne powtórzenie wyzwala czar.

\- Będę pamiętać.- obiecała mu, kryjąc wzruszenie. Juno również podała dziewczynie rękę i przy okazji wsunęła jej na palec chłodny pierścionek ze srebra.  
\- Powodzenia. Gdyby już było bardzo źle, złam tę obrączkę, a przyjdę po ciebie.

A potem oboje znikli, tak jakby ich nigdy nie było. Sara wstrząsnęła się, jakby razem z nimi znikła jej pewność siebie.  
\- Przysuń się do ognia – poradził jej Jareth, który tymczasem zdążył zadbać o ognisko – I włóż buty, bo się przeziębisz.  
\- Nie twój interes.- Mruknęła, sięgając niechętnie po adidasy. Nie mogła ich jednak włożyć. Jej stopy były pościerane i opuchnięte, bolał nawet lekki dotyk. Nie miała pojęcia, jak będzie jutro iść. Jareth obserwował ją z cynicznym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Daj – ściągnął długie do łokcia, czarne rękawiczki, z którymi się nie rozstawał – No nie bądź taka strasznie dumna, pomogę ci. Inaczej jutro kroku nie ujdziesz i dopiero będzie ci wstyd.

Sara zacisnęła zęby i pozwoliła mu wziąć swoją obolałą stopę w dłonie. Zaczął delikatnie masować kciukiem podeszwę, a pozostałymi palcami grzbiet. Palce miał długie, smukłe, barwy kości słoniowej, o starannie wypielęgnowanych paznokciach. Ręce artysty, jak kiedyś mawiano. Jego dotyk, mocny mimo atłasowo delikatnej skóry, wlewał w ciało Sary ożywcze prądy. Był jednocześnie kojący i niepokojąco zmysłowy, niemal erotyczny. Powoli ból zniknął, a wtedy Król Goblinów bez pytania sięgnął po drugą stopę dziewczyny. Kiedy skończył, poczuła się jak nowonarodzona, a razem z tym pojawił się głód.  
\- Poszukam jagód albo co. - powiedziała zakładając wreszcie buty – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mogę żyć powietrzem.  
\- Nie ma tu jagód, tylko dzikie jabłka – odpowiedział – Ale strumień jest pełen ryb, poczekaj.  
Pochylił się nad wodą i coś szepnął. Po chwili wrócił do ogniska z dwoma wyrośniętymi pstrągami. Sara patrzyła, jak zawija je w liście i wkłada wprost do ognia, przykrywając gałęziami.  
\- Niedługo będą gotowe.  
\- Dobry z ciebie traper, jak widać. Również jako masażysta zarobiłbyś niezłe pieniądze.  
\- Daruj sobie.  
Sara usiadła na trawie obok ogniska i czekała, aż ryby się upieką. Głód skręcał jej żołądek coraz bardziej, a pstrągi pachniały smakowicie, dopiekając się w gorącym popiele. Wreszcie nadszedł ten moment, że mogła się do nich dobrać. Jedną z ryb podsunęła Jarethowi, ale ten pokręcił odmownie głową.  
\- Obie dla ciebie. Nie mogę teraz jeść.  
\- Dlaczego? - wymamrotała dziewczyna z pełnymi ustami. Pieczone pstrągi smakowały wyśmienicie, choć przydałaby się im odrobina soli.  
\- Nie bądź za ciekawa. Po prostu nie mogę. Jedz i kładź się spać. Jutro dojdziemy do mojej sekretnej rezydencji, jest dobrze zaopatrzona, więc bez problemu doczekasz wraz ze mną pełni.  
\- A potem?  
\- Zobaczymy, co potem. Albo się uda, albo się nie uda.  
\- Koniecznie musisz być taki tajemniczy?  
\- Absolutnie koniecznie.  
Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i oplótł je rękami. Sara skończyła jeść, umyła ręce w strumieniu i wróciła na swoje miejsce, gdzie ku swemu zadowoleniu odkryła gruby koc. Jareth może nie był typowym rycerzem, ale umiał się znaleźć. Dziewczyna zawinęła się kocem i legła na trawie, podkładając pod głowę zgiętą w łokciu rękę.


	7. Rozdział 7: SENNY KOSZMAR

Śniło się jej, że stoi na rynku w Goblin City. Miasto było puste, jakby wymarłe i zalane ponurym, ciemnopomarańczowym światłem. Rozglądała się szukając kogokolwiek żywego, jednak było to bezowocne. Błąkając się po mieście trafiła wreszcie na wewnętrzny dziedziniec zamku Króla Goblinów, nie miała pojęcia jak. Szeroko otwarta brama zamknęła się za nią z hukiem. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła Ellerkona. Przypominał kościstego starca z rysunków w zeszłowiecznych książkach. Był wysoki, otulony płaszczem koloru jesiennych liści, jego sucha, szponiasta dłoń zaciśnięta była drapieżnym ruchem na wysokim kosturze z wykończeniem w kształcie głowy węża. Włosy okalające twarz zapadłą niczym czaszka obciągnięta szarą skórą miały barwę żółknącej trawy. Stał na środku czarnego dziedzińca, a u jego stóp leżał martwy Jareth.  
Sara zadrżała, gdy spojrzenie płonących oczu spoczęło na niej. Zapadnięte usta Ellerkona rozciągnęły się powoli w straszliwym uśmiechu.  
\- Nietknięta... dla mnie – zabrzmiał jego szeleszczący niczym suche liście głos – Młoda i słodka. Nieboszczyk Jareth miał dobry gust... Podejdź tu, moja Saro, nagrodo za moje wysiłki...  
Wyciągnął rękę i dziewczyna z niewysłowionym przerażeniem poczuła, że przyciąga ją do siebie. Walczyła ze wszystkich sił, póki sucha twarz i świecące głęboko w oczodołach źrenice nie znalazły się tuż przy niej. Wtedy obudziła się z krzykiem.  
\- Co się stało? - Król Goblinów przyklęknął obok i chwycił ją za ramiona. Wciąż drżała jak w febrze i nie mogła złapać tchu.  
\- Nic, nic – szepnęła – Miałam zły sen.  
\- Jaki?  
\- Ellerkon wie, gdzie jesteśmy.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył stanowczo – Wie, że ty tu jesteś, ale nie potrafi nas zlokalizować. Inaczej już by po nas przyszedł. Chce cię przerazić... i, jak widać, udało mu się, boś strachliwa.  
\- Odczep się – Sara odepchnęła go ze złością – We śnie człowiek jest bezbronny.  
Wzruszył ramionami i wstał.  
\- No to już nie śpij. Właśnie świta, możemy ruszyć w drogę. W mojej rezydencji nie nawiedzi cię chyba żaden koszmar.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła się tam wykąpać. Cała się lepię.  
\- Umycie włosów też ci dobrze zrobi. Pozbędziesz się resztek pyłu z Piasków Czasu.  
Sara nie znalazła w sobie dość siły, by się kłócić. Sen o Ellerkonie tak nią wstrząsnął, że nie chciała niczego, tylko pozbyć się jego oparów. Obleśny, pełen okrucieństwa głos Władcy Olch nie pozostawiał złudzeń co do tego, jaki los dla niej zaplanował. W tej sytuacji nawet towarzystwo Jaretha zdawało się pożądane, mimo wszystko był lepszy, a już na pewno przystojniejszy.  
Wyruszywszy rano, już koło południa dotarli do niewielkiego, zbudowanego w stylu gotyckiego pałacyku domu. Otaczał go ogród, w którym kwitły chyba wszystkie gatunki róż, jakie istnieją na świecie i tryskały małe fontanny z basenów w kształcie muszli. Spomiędzy krzaków wynurzył się uzbrojony w sekator szczupły, niewysoki chłopiec z ciemnymi włosami związanymi w kitkę i spiczastymi uszami. Miał wielkie, szeroko rozstawione, czarne oczy i na pewno nie więcej niż piętnaście lat.  
\- Elf.- domyśliła się Sara.  
\- Witam, Wasza Wysokość – powiedział ogrodnik z uśmiechem – Jak miło widzieć was w rezydencji. Jakieś rozkazy?  
\- Nie, może tylko – Jareth spojrzał na Sarę – przynieś jakieś ubranie dla pani. Najlepiej myśliwskie. Połóż w przedsionku łazienki i możesz iść.  
\- Ach – wyrwało się dziewczynie – To tu jest normalna łazienka?  
\- Oczywiście, milady – odpowiedział elf – Znajdzie tam pani wszystko, co konieczne. Wasza Wysokość – zwrócił się ponownie do Króla Goblinów – Czy przysłać kucharkę?  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Pani da sobie radę sama. Zrób co ci powiedziałem, idź do domu i niech nikt nam nie przeszkadza.  
\- Oczywiście. - Ogrodnik złożył ukłon swemu Królowi i zniknął wśród róż. Sara powiodła za nim wzrokiem.  
\- To twój służący? - spytała.  
\- Elfy nikomu nie służą – odparł Jareth enigmatycznie – Łazienka jest na piętrze, schody na wprost wejścia. Możesz spokojnie szorować swoje wdzięki, nikt ci nie przeszkodzi.  
Usiadł na obrzeżu jednej z fontann, podciągnął lewe kolano wysoko i zapatrzył się na kwiaty, tak jakby zapomniał o swej towarzyszce.  
Sara znalazła łazienkę bez trudu i aż westchnęła na jej widok. Przypominała drogocenny klejnot, mieniący się wszystkimi barwami wielościenny kryształ, pośrodku którego pyszniła się wanna w kształcie muszli, wyłożona macicą perłową. Jareth miał słabość do luksusu, w wydaniu ocierającym się o granice kiczu. Dziewczyna nalała do wanny gorącej wody, dodała garść soli o zapachu egzotycznych kwiatów, z ulgą zrzuciła przepocone ubranie i zanurzyła się w pianie. Tego jej było potrzeba. Rozkosznie gorąca woda, zapach soli kąpielowych, cisza wokoło... chętnie przedłużyłaby tę chwilę, gdyby przeżywała ją gdzie indziej. Tutaj jednak nie czuła się całkiem bezpiecznie, poleżawszy więc chwilę wzięła gąbkę, wyszorowała się porządnie, a potem zanurzyła głowę pod wodę i umyła włosy. Wyszedłszy na ciepłą, jakby specjalnie podgrzaną podłogę wytarła się miękkim ręcznikiem i zawinęła w wiszący przy drzwiach płaszcz kąpielowy.  
Na korytarzu przed łazienką czekało na nią złożone ubranie – spodnie, długa tunika i kaftan bez rękawów. Do tego para miękkich butów na wysokich podeszwach. Zebrała to wszystko i rozejrzała się za jakimś pokojem, gdzie mogłaby się przebrać. Plaskając mokrymi stopami o parkiet podeszła do najbliższych drzwi. Wiodły do niewielkiej kuchni, gdzie na stole stały owoce i patera z ciastkami. Wzięła sobie dwa pączki i jabłko i schrupała je, szukając sypialni. Znalazła ją niedaleko. Ładny, przytulny pokój, łóżko miało kształt kwiatu o rozchylonych szeroko płatkach, ściany ozdabiały obrazy o dość swobodnej treści. Okna zasłaniały ciemnozielone kotary z ciężkiego pluszu. Sara westchnęła, patrząc na ten przepych i poczuła nagłą chęć, by położyć się na tym łóżku, zarzuconym poduszkami i nakrytym purpurową kołdrą z nieznanego jej materiału. Kąpiel rozgrzała dziewczynę tak bardzo, że zrobiła się senna.  
\- Tylko na chwilę.- obiecała sobie. Potem położyła się na kołdrze i zamknęła oczy.  
Tym razem sen był dużo posępniejszy. Stała wysoko na wieży, pod zwieszającym się nisko ciemnym niebem. Nie miała na sobie odzieży. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że ktoś ją zdarł, zostawiając na jej skórze krwawe ślady szponów. Rozglądała się w panice, nie mając dokąd uciec. W pewnej chwili tuż przed nią pojawił się Ellerkon i chwycił mocno za obie ręce.  
\- Jesteś moja, ssssłodka Saro... - zasyczał i rozciągnął usta w przerażającym uśmiechu.- Teraz nasycę się twą niewinnością... Nic nie smakuje tak jak dziewictwo śmiertelnych...  
Oblizał usta, potem przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie i zaczął muskać jej twarz rozdwojonym jak u węża językiem. Próbowała wyrwać się, zdecydowana skoczyć z wieży i roztrzaskać się na kamieniach u jej stóp, ale nie pozwalał jej na to twardy uścisk kościstych palców. Równie dobrze mogłaby siłować się z czołgiem...  
Obudziła się z krzykiem. Przez dobrą chwilę siedziała na łóżku, usiłując uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Na dworze zdążył już zapaść zmrok, umieszczone w rogach pokoju kielichy szklanych kwiatów rozjarzyły się dyskretnym światłem. Wszędzie panowała cisza, przerywana tylko melancholijnym zawodzeniem z daleka. Wsłuchawszy się w nie Sara rozpoznała głos Jaretha, a nawet mogła rozróżnić słowa śpiewanej przez niego piosenki:

 _Cold fire, you've got everything_ _  
_ _but cold fire_ _  
_ _You will be my rest and peace child_ _  
_ _I moved up to take a place near you_ __

 _So tired, it's the sky that makes you feel tired_ _  
_ _It's a trick to make you see wide_ _  
_ _It can all but break your heart in two_ __

 _Staying back in your memory_ _  
_ _Are the movies in the past_ _  
_ _How you moved is all it takes_ _  
_ _To sing a song of when I loved_ _  
_ _The Prettiest Star_ __

 _(tekst David Bowie, płyta „Aladdin Sane")  
_  
Zerwała się z łóżka i owinęła mocniej kąpielowym płaszczem kąpielowym. Nie troszcząc się o włożenie butów zbiegła na dół. Król Goblinów nadal siedział na obrzeżu fontanny, która oświetlała go teraz niczym dyskotekowa kula – tryskający z niej pióropusz wody wyglądał jak miękkie, opalizujące promienie. Jareth uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Sarę, choć zdawało się niemożliwe, by mógł usłyszeć kroki jej bosych stóp na wysypanej miękkim piaskiem alejce.  
\- Nie przebrałaś się jeszcze? - spytał, marszcząc czoło.  
\- Nie – dziewczyna przysiadła na marmurowej ławeczce niedaleko fontanny – Jareth, ja muszę z tobą porozmawiać.


	8. Rozdział 8: ZDECYDOWANIE NIE DLA DZIECI

\- Mów. Mamy czas, pełnia dopiero za trzy dni.  
\- Otóż... już dwa razy przyśnił mi się Ellerkon. Groził, że mnie zgwałci.  
Król Goblinów skrzywił się lekceważąco.  
\- To byłoby całkiem w jego stylu. Prawdopodobnie zrobi to, jeśli będziesz miała ten kiepski pomysł, by wpaść w jego ręce.  
\- Nie rozumiesz, ja...  
\- Co, ty?  
\- Ja jeszcze nigdy...  
Tym razem wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.  
\- Po co mi to mówisz? Nigdy, no to nigdy, co z tego?  
\- Pierwszy raz powinien być szczególny.  
Przez chwilę trwała cisza, potem Jareth potrząsnął głową i roześmiał się.  
\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet z tą ich obsesją na punkcie dziewictwa i pierwszego razu. Co to ma za znaczenie, ten czy tamten? I tak będzie bolało. Wytłumacz mi to.  
\- Oj nie będę ci przecież rysować, jak słowami nie rozumiesz!  
Rozłożył ręce.  
\- No to wyduś wreszcie przynajmniej, o co konkretnie ci chodzi, bo ja się tego nie domyślę, jak będziesz tak kołować.  
Sara odchrząknęła. Nie chciała, żeby głos jej drżał, trudno jej było jednak zapanować nad pewnymi rzeczami.  
\- Jeśli może dojść do tego, co mówiłam, to nie chcę, żeby miał to być mój pierwszy raz.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak chcesz temu zapobiec. Założysz pas cnoty?  
\- Dawno byś zrozumiał, gdybyś mi co chwila nie przerywał! Chodzi o to, że mam wybór między Ellerkonem a tobą, i z dwojga złego wolę już ciebie.  
Jareth otworzył szeroko swe dwubarwne oczy. Wyglądał na tyleż zdumionego, co urażonego.  
\- Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedyś usłyszał coś podobnie obraźliwego. Wolisz zatem NAWET mnie, byle uniknąć Ellerkona?  
\- Jasne – Sara poczuła, jak wraca jej pewność siebie – Mam o tobie swoje zdanie, ale jesteś przystojny i seksowny, co pewnie sam dobrze wiesz, skoro masz w swoim zamku tyle luster. Położyć się z tobą to żadne wyrzeczenie, może być nawet przyjemnie, choć w głębi twego zepsutego serca jesteś niczym innym, jak zdradzieckim, oślizgłym szczurem.  
\- Przestań, Saro, podniecasz mnie!  
Dziewczyna tupnęła niecierpliwie bosą stopą.  
\- Nie kpij sobie! Nie wolno ci się ze mnie śmiać!  
\- Bądźże poważna. Jak tu się choć nie uśmiechnąć? Proponujesz mi, żebym pozbawił cię dziewictwa, choć nie tylko nic do mnie nie czujesz, a jeszcze mną gardzisz. Mało tego, wiesz, że ja w stosunku do ciebie również żywię uczucia co najmniej nieprzyjazne i mam do tego słuszne powody. To już nawet nie kabaret, to burleska.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech i policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu.  
\- Krótko: zrobisz to czy nie?  
Jareth wreszcie spoważniał. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz smutku i postarzała się w jednej chwili o jakieś dziesięć lat.  
\- Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Saro.- poprosił bez uśmiechu.  
\- O co ci znowu chodzi?  
\- Zawsze zmieniasz zdanie. Najpierw chcesz, żebym zabrał twego brata, potem mi go odbierasz. Twierdzisz, że mój Labirynt to pestka, a gdy utrudniam ci zadanie, narzekasz że to nie fair...  
\- Bułka z masłem, nie pestka – przerwała mu niecierpliwie – Nie zmienię teraz zdania, jestem dorosła.  
\- Wolę uniknąć sytuacji, że nagle się rozmyślisz w połowie akcji, zaczniesz krzyczeć że nie chcesz, a potem będziesz płakać, że cię zgwałciłem. To dlatego stronię od dziewic, nigdy z nimi nic nie wiadomo. Wolę kobiety bardziej doświadczone i zdecydowane.  
\- Nic takiego się nie stanie. Chcę po prostu, no, mieć to za sobą. Raz możesz się przemóc, nie umrzesz od tego. Pomożesz czy nie?  
Król Goblinów uniósł skośne brwi, a na jego twarz wrócił wyraz wesołości i cynizmu. Na odmianę teraz wyglądał jak psotny chłopiec, który dorwał się do pudełka z cukierkami.  
\- Gdyby ktoś nas teraz usłyszał, miałby zabawę na długo – powiedział, wstając – Ale co byłby ze mnie za dżentelman, gdybym nie usłużył damie w tak delikatnej kwestii. Zatem proszę, moja droga.  
Teatralnym gestem wskazał na dom.  
\- Ty pierwsza.  
\- Bałwan.- Sara weszła w drzwi i poszła na górę, czując przyspieszone bicie serca. Z jednej strony była wściekła, że sytuacja zmusiła ją do podjęcia tak niekomfortowej decyzji, z drugiej znowu czuła się podniecona, i to w raczej przyjemny sposób. Jej ciało od dawna było gotowe na tę wielką chwilę, choć nie przypuszczałaby, że przeżyje ją w tych warunkach, a do tego z Królem Goblinów. Z najwredniejszym typem, jakiego zdarzyło się jej poznać, choć trzeba przyznać bezstronnie, że wyjątkowo kuszącym.  
Tuż przed wejściem do sypialni złapał ją za ramię tak gwałtownie, że krzyknęła ze strachu.  
\- Jesteś pewna, Saro? - spytał.  
\- Och, nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Nie mam pięciu lat.  
Weszła do sypialni i zdecydowanym ruchem zdjęła płaszcz kąpielowy, po czym położyła się na purpurowej pierzynie zaścielającej łóżko. Jareth stał w progu i przyglądał się jej z drapieżnym, zadowolonym uśmiechem. Podobało mu się to, na co patrzył, i nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać. Trochę ją cieszyło, że jest piękna w jego oczach,xale poczuła się też nieco niepewnie pod tym bezczelnym spojrzeniem. Król Goblinów musiał wyczuć jej skrępowanie, bo poruszył dłonią i światła przygasły.  
W następnej chwili skoczył na łóżko, płynnie jak pantera. W tej jednej sekundzie zdążył pozbyć się ubrania, poczuła to gdy przylgnął do niej całym ciałem..  
\- No, Saro, ostatnia szansa, żeby się wycofać. - szepnął uwodzicielsko. Jego długie włosy połaskotały twarz dziewczyny, owionął ją zapach przypominający woń roztartego liścia brzozy. Wiedziona impulsem oplotła rękami kark Jaretha. Jego wargi przywarły do jej ust, gorące, głodne, natarczywe. Oddech Króla Goblina smakował jak rozgryzione źdźbła słodkiej trawy, nie było w nim nic ludzkiego. Długie palce, których magiczny dotyk zdążyła już wcześniej poznać, rozpoczęły niecierpliwą, odkrywczą wędrówkę po jej ciele. Nie sprawiło jej to przykrości. Ku swemu skrytemu zdumieniu nie czuła nawet cienia wstydu, przecież normalnego w takich okolicznościach. Miała już dziewiętnaście lat i zaznawała pragnień, nieznanych czternastolatce przemierzającej labirynt w poszukiwaniu skradzionego jej braciszka. Jeśli dotąd zwlekała, to dlatego, że szkolni koledzy po prostu jej nie pociągali. Zwykli smarkacze, albo bez ćwierci mózgu w głowie, albo fizycznie odrażający. Nie znalazła wśród nich żadnego, któremu powierzyłaby uczynienie jej kobietą.  
Co innego Król Goblinów, niegodziwy i fascynujący zarazem. Można było go nawet nienawidzić, ale bezsprzecznie był to KTOŚ. Budził skrajne uczucie, jednak nie fizyczny wstręt – o nie, fizycznie kusił, uwodził nawet nic nie mówiąc i nie patrząc na człowieka, co dopiero, gdy się odezwał, gdy spojrzał, dotknął. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy tak obsypywał ją śmiałymi pieszczotami, dała się ponieść narastającej fali pożądania.  
Miał niesamowicie gładką, pozbawioną zbędnego owłosienia skórę. Przesuwając po niej dłońmi wyczuwała jedynie drażniące rozigraną wyobraźnię wzniesienia sutków na szczupłej jak u chłopca klatce piersiowej oraz dopiero co zabliźnione ślady po niedawnych torturach. Nie potrafiła przemóc się, by odwzajemniać jego pieszczoty, ale niewiele było potrzeba, żeby jej ciało rozgrzało się do czerwoności. Nie myśląc o tym, co robi, wpiła paznokcie w ramiona Jaretha. Jęknął niskim, zmysłowym głosem i nagle ujrzała jego rozwarte oczy tuż przy swoich – wielkie, błyszczące i złe niczym u dzikiego zwierzęcia. Przemknęło jej przez głowę, że... że rzeczywiście już nie ucieknie i nie ma na to szans. Że teraz Król Goblinów nie wypuści jej ze swych rąk, choćby nie wiedzieć co. Jednak jeszcze zwlekał.  
\- Nie chcę sprawiać ci bólu. – szepnął ochryple.- A naprawdę może cię zaboleć.  
\- Mam to gdzieś. - syknęła niecierpliwie. Poczuła leciutki lęk, co teraz musiało się nieodwołalnie stać, jednak pożądanie zagłuszało go skutecznie.  
I stało się. Posiadł ją z namiętnością, której się nie spodziewała. Ból był jednocześnie dotkliwy i przyjemny, trwał krótko i zaraz o nim zapomniała. Jej ciało wygięło się w łuk, targnięte spazmem nieznanej dotąd rozkoszy. Jareth pochylił głowę, ostre jak sztylety zęby wbiły się w szyję dziewczyny. Jęczała w półprzytomnej ekstazie, podczas gdy on delektował się jej krwią, nie wypuszczając Sary z objęć. Ledwie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, pochłonięta nowymi doznaniami i dopiero po długiej chwili, gdy skończył pić, dotarło do niej że nie całkiem tego oczekiwała.


	9. Rozdział 9: PRZYKRA NIESPODZIANKA

\- Jesteś na domiar nieszczęścia wampirem? - spytała, usiłując wyrównać oddech. Roześmiał się i zlizał ostatnie krople krwi z jej skóry.  
\- Nie – odparł – Jestem Fae. My też pijemy czasem krew w, że tak powiem, szczególnych okolicznościach. I z innych powodów niż wampiry czy strzygi.  
\- Ja powiedziałabym raczej, że jesteś normalnym zboczeńcem. Nie żeby mnie to zaskakiwało. - oświadczyła sennie, opierając głowę o jego ramię. Pocałował ją w czoło.  
\- Śpij teraz, moja ty najcenniejsza. Dość miałaś wrażeń jak na jeden dzień.  
Chciała odpowiedzieć, że sama zadecyduje o tym, kiedy zaśnie, ale już nie zdążyła.

Sen był długi i pokrzepiający. Zbudziwszy się Sara chciała przede wszystkim spojrzeć w okno, ale ku swemu zdumieniu przekonała się, że zasłania je gruba okiennica, której na pewno wczoraj nie było. Za to nigdzie nie mogła zobaczyć drzwi, choć jeszcze wieczorem znajdowały się na wprost łóżka. Rozejrzała się szukając Jaretha, ale jego oczywiście nigdzie nie było. Została sama. Wiedziona złym przeczuciem poderwała się i wymacała przycisk zapalający światło. No tak, nie myliła się – drzwi znikły, zamiast nich zobaczyła litą ścianę.  
\- Och, ten sukinsyn! - krzyknęła ze złością. Szybko włożyła na siebie zostawione wczoraj przez młodego elfa ubranie. Było odrobinę za duże, ale pasowało nieźle, podobnie jak buty o długich cholewach. Nerwowym ruchem ściągnęła mocniej sprzączkę pasa. Potem podeszła do okiennicy i szarpnęła ją mocno. Za czwartym razem ustąpiła i wychyliwszy się Sara zobaczyła bluszcz oplatający mur. Wyglądał na mocny. Dla tak wysportowanej dziewczyny jak ona zejście po nim nie stanowiło wyzwania, żeby tylko wytrzymał jej ciężar.  
\- Ja go po prostu zabiję – mamrotała ze złością, schodząc na dół – Rozedrę bez miłosierdzia, gołymi rękami.  
Zeskoczyła na ziemię i odetchnęła głęboko zapachem setek róż.  
\- Hej, jest tu kto? - zawołała. Spomiędzy krzaków wynurzył się młody ogrodnik i skłonił się lekko.  
\- Witaj, milady.  
\- Witaj – odparła – Nie widziałeś gdzieś tego szczura?  
\- Kogo ma pani na myśli?  
\- No, Jaretha. Zapieczętował mnie w sypialni. Już ja mu pokażę.  
\- Zapieczętował w sypialni? - powtórzył elf z niedowierzaniem – Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Po co miałby robić coś takiego?  
\- Pomóż mi go znaleźć, to spytamy – Sara popatrzyła na chłopięcą twarz ogrodnika – Jak masz właściwie na imię?  
\- Ivor, milady.  
\- Jesteś elfem, prawda?  
\- Tak.  
\- I służysz Królowi Goblinów?  
Elf potrząsnął głową.  
\- Opiekuję się tym domem i ogrodem z wdzięczności – odparł – Jego Wysokość pozwolił mi zamieszkać w swym królestwie, więc chyba jestem mu coś winien. Nigdy jednak nie żądał, żebym mu służył. Robię to z własnej woli.  
\- Hmmm – Sara ruszyła w stronę drzwi domu – Są tu jeszcze inni tacy jak ty?  
\- O, tak – Ivor szedł obok niej – Elfy, sylfy, nimfy, ludzie... Wyrzutki, nieprzystosowani... Moja osada jest tam – wskazał ręką na południowy zachód – A ludzie mieszkają bardziej na północ.  
To było coś nowego. Dotąd myślała, że w królestwie zamieszkują same gobliny, tymczasem rzeczywistość okazywała się bardziej barwna.  
\- A... wiele kobiet on sprowadzał do tego domu? - zagadnęła po chwili, siląc się na obojętny ton. Doszli już do drzwi i Ivor przystanął.  
\- Nie liczyłem – powiedział spokojnie – Ale co to szkodzi? Teraz jest tu z panią.  
\- Ja mu pobędę, niech go tylko złapię. - warknęła ostrzej, niż zamierzała i pchnęła drzwi.  
\- Na Podziemie, co tu się stało? - szepnął elf.  
Hall wyglądał, jakby przeszło po nim tornado. Wszędzie walały się fragmenty mebli i potłuczone doniczki z egzotycznymi roślinami, nawet ściany ucierpiały. W kącie leżała jakaś zwinięta postać. Przełamując lęk Sara podeszła bliżej. Bez trudu rozpoznała strzygę, kościstą, rozczochraną, z długimi paznokciami, ubraną w jakiś rodzaj munduru. Była martwa – ktoś skręcił jej kark.  
\- Tu leży druga – odezwał się Ivor – A pod schodami jeszcze dwie. Tanio go nie dostali.  
Sara kopnęła ze złością odłamek stłuczonej doniczki.  
\- Mówiłam mu, że Ellerkon wie gdzie jesteśmy!  
Ivor pokręcił głową.  
\- Mógł wcale nie wiedzieć, a złapać trop przypadkiem, kierując się mikrozałamaniem mocy – powiedział – Jego Wysokość nie zostałby tu, gdyby przewidywał kłopoty. Albo... albo ktoś powiedział Władcy Olch o tym miejscu.  
\- Jareth mówił, że go zdradzono. - przypomniała sobie.  
\- Kimkolwiek więc jest zdrajca, dobrze zna naszego króla – elf pochylił się i podniósł coś z podłogi – Proszę spojrzeć, milady.  
Podał Sarze medalion w kształcie wygiętego końcami w dół sierpa. Łańcuszek, na którym wisiał, został zerwany czyimś mocnym szarpnięciem. Dziewczyna patrzyła przez chwilę na amulet i wszystko powoli układało się jej w jedną całość.  
\- Zamknął mnie, żeby strzygi mnie nie znalazły – powiedziała - I zostawił medalion, żebym mogła oddać go Toby'emu.  
\- Kim jest Toby?  
\- To mój brat. I następca tronu.  
\- Aha, rozumiem.  
Umysł Sary pracował teraz z niezwykłą szybkością. Mogła zabrać medalion i wrócić. Właściwie chciała to zrobić, coś jednak jej szeptało, że jeśli tak postąpi, to już nigdy nie zdoła spojrzeć w lustro bez wstrętu. Zwróciła wzrok na młodziutkiego elfa, wyraźnie i z pełnym zaufaniem oczekującego jej poleceń.  
\- Mówiłeś, że są tu inne elfy i ludzie – zaczęła – Czy dałoby się zrobić z nich armię?  
\- Ach, milady – westchnął Ivor – Nie wydaje mi się. Jest wśród nich za mało wojowników. Strzygi połknęłyby ich na jeden kęs. Mógłbym sprowadzić załogi wysuniętych posterunków, ale po pierwsze trwałoby to za długo, a po drugie chyba by mnie nie usłuchały.  
Zaklęła rozpaczliwie.  
\- Wiesz chociaż, jak wezwać bioegzorcystę o imieniu Beetlejuice?  
\- Tak, to łatwe.  
\- Pokaż mi więc drogę do Goblin City, odczekaj parę godzin i wezwij go. Poproś, żeby oddał medalion mojemu bratu.  
\- A pani?  
\- Powiedziałam, pokaż mi drogę.  
\- To nie jest skomplikowane – Ivor przeszedł przez zrujnowany hall i otworzył położone dalej drzwi – Tą drogą cały czas prosto. Przed pełnią będzie pani w Goblin City. Niestety nie mamy tu koni, musiałaby pani iść pieszo.  
\- A więc pójdę. - Sara oblizała nerwowo usta.  
Elf popatrzył na nią przenikliwie.  
\- Nie kocha pani Króla – stwierdził smutno – Nie może też pani mu pomóc. Jego los jest już przesądzony. Po co pani w ogóle chce tam iść?  
\- Jestem głupia, to wszystko.  
Ivor otworzył zamaskowany schowek w ścianie i coś z niego wyjął.  
\- Proszę to włożyć – podał Sarze brązowy, lekki płaszcz z kapturem – To tak zwana goblinia peleryna.  
\- Gobliny takie noszą? - uśmiechnęła się blado.  
\- Nie. Po prostu jak pani ją włoży, każdy patrząc na panią będzie widział goblinkę. To pomoże pani wmieszać się w tłum. I coś jeszcze, proszę zaczekać.  
Zniknął w dalszej części rezydencji i wrócił po chwili, niosąc niewielką fiolkę z purpurowym płynem.  
\- Środek nasenny – wyjaśnił – Działa też na strzygi. Jeśli doda pani kilka kropli tego do beczki wody lub wina, będzie pani mogła uśpić cały regiment.  
\- Jak niby mam to zrobić?  
\- Nie wiem. Może będzie okazja, a może nie. Na wszelki wypadek proszę wziąć.  
Sara włożyła fiolkę do kieszeni i ruszyła do drzwi.  
\- Proszę pamiętać, cały czas prosto! - zawołał za nią Ivor – Przy drodze rosną rajskie jabłka... nie takie, jak w Naziemiu, tylko miejscowe. Eliminują zmęczenie, głód i pragnienie, ale proszę ich za wiele nie zjeść, bo się pani pochoruje! 


	10. Rozdział 10: W MIEŚCIE GOBLINÓW

Maszerując kamienistą drogą cały czas zastanawiała się, jaka diabelska mucha ukąsiła ją i zaraziła szaleństwem. Przeklinała swoją głupotę najgorszymi słowami, jakie mogła sobie przypomnieć – ale szła. Od czasu do czasu zrywała jedno z rajskich jabłek i zjadała. Rzeczywiście tonizowały, dodawały sił, usuwały zmęczenie. Czasem odpoczywała też trochę na poboczu. Nie chciała obetrzeć sobie nóg, skoro nie miał kto ich wymasować. Chwilami odczuwała jakąś gniewną troskę o Jaretha, Wolała nie wyobrażać sobie, co teraz robi z nim Ellerkon. Chociaż widziała go tylko we śnie, nie miała cienia wątpliwości, że to bezlitosny sadysta, a już raz miała okazję zobaczyć, jak potrafi urządzić swoją ofiarę. Nie chciała, żeby Jareth cierpiał. Nie życzyła tego nikomu, nawet jemu, przeklętemu draniowi o atłasowej skórze i magnetycznym głosie. Chwilami wracało do niej wspomnienie nocy i czuła, jak się czerwieni. Nie żeby żałowała. Na samą myśl o przeżytej przyjemności miała ochotę się uśmiechnąć. _Sukinkot piekielnie dobrze wie, co robić w łóżku, nie można mu tego odmówić_. Zastanawiała się, czy po objęciach Jaretha będą jej smakować czyjekolwiek inne i dochodziła do wniosku, że... niełatwo będzie. Aż sama była na siebie zła.  
Dotarła do Goblin City po zmroku drugiego dnia. Miasto wyglądało na nietknięte, ale wszędzie włóczyły się patrole strzyg, a mieszkańcy kryli się lękliwie po domach. Wyjątkiem była grupa kilkunaściorga goblinów, koczujących pod murem zamku i pilnowanych przez strzygi. Sara przystanęła przechodząc, a wtedy wysoka strzyga w mundurze podoficera chwyciła ją za ramię i pchnęła do grupy.  
\- Dołącz do nich, niewolnico. - warknęła. Sara wystraszyła się w pierwszej chwili, ale potem przypomniała sobie o właściwościach swej peleryny i garbiąc się, posłusznie usiadła między dość potężnie zbudowanym goblinem o psiej głowie a dwiema niskimi goblinkami przypominającymi małpki w sukienkach. Z zamkowej wierzy nadpłynął cichy dźwięk strun, który po chwili wzmocnił się i przerodził w melodię. Wtórował jej głos Króla Goblinów, śpiewającego jedną ze swych pieśni. Niosła się nad miastem, wypełniając swym magicznym dźwiękiem każdy zakątek. Nawet strzygi uniosły głowy, nasłuchując, a twarze goblinów przybrały wyraz uwielbienia i żałości.  
Sara oparła się mocniej o mur i słuchała. Jareth śpiewał z widocznym wysiłkiem, z trudem dostrajając dźwięki niewidocznej harfy wtórujące jego słowom, ale nie ustawał. Wsłuchane gobliny milczały, chłonąc łapczywie każdy dźwięk. W tych nutach był cały on, cały Jareth. Musiał śpiewać. Cała jego magia oparta była na muzyce, bez niej byłby martwy.

 _Love me, love me, love me, say you do_ _  
_ _Let me fly away with you_ _  
_ _For my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind_ _  
_ _Wild is the wind_ _  
_ _Give me more than one caress,  
satisfy this hungriness_ _  
_ _Let the wind blow through your heart_ _  
_ _For wild is the wind,  
wild is the wind_

 _You touch me,_ _  
_ _I hear the sound of mandolins_ _  
_ _You kiss me_ _  
_ _With your kiss my life begins_ _  
_ _You're spring to me, all things to me_ _  
_ _Don't you know, you're life itself!_

 _Like the leaf clings to the tree,_ _  
_ _Oh, my darling, cling to me_ _  
_ _For we're like creatures of the wind,_

 _and wild is the wind_ _  
_ _Wild is the wind_

(tekst David Bowie, płyta "Station to station")

\- Dla kogo on tak śpiewa? - szepnęła, przejęta ciekawością. Psiogłowiec spojrzał na nią.  
\- Któż to wie – odparł smutno – W jego życiu były setki kobiet, jedna piękniejsza od drugiej. Trudno zgadnąć, o której z nich kingy teraz myśli.  
\- Gdy nastanie pełnia, nowy król go zabije. Już nigdy nie usłyszymy jak śpiewa – dorzucił drugi, podobny z twarzy do lisa – Na samą myśl o tym chcę się zagrzebać w ziemi i już tam zostać.  
\- W jego głosie czuć ból.- szepnęła Sara.  
\- Ellerkon kazał go torturować przez cały dzień. Słyszeliśmy jak krzyczał. Ty nie słyszałaś?  
Zadrżała i otuliła się mocniej magiczną peleryną.  
\- Dopiero co tu przyszłam. Jestem z daleka... z osady ludzi.  
\- Co ty robić z ludzie? - zaskrzeczała mała goblinka – Oni nudni.  
Te pomniejsze gobliny mówiły w uproszczony sposób, większe – szczególnie psiogłowce – zdawały się być inteligentniejsze.  
\- Jego Wysokość mnie tam wysłał.  
\- Ahaaa...  
\- Milczeć i spać! - huknął dowódca strzyg – Jutro czeka was praca. Koniec leniuchowania, niewolnicy. A teraz milczeć. Jak usłyszę choć jedno piśnięcie, gorzko pożałujecie.  
Gobliny posłusznie umilkły, zbijając się w ciasną gromadkę dla zachowania ciepła. Sara przywarła do nich, jednak działanie jabłek jeszcze nie minęło i dopiero o świcie zapadła w krótki, niespokojny sen.

Rano obudził ją czyjś zdławiony krzyk. Rozpoznała głos Jaretha i zerwała się natychmiast na równe nogi, roztrącając gobliny. Krzyk powtórzył się, pełen bólu i wściekłości. Sara rzuciła się ku bramie, ale psiogłowa goblinka w szarej sukni przytrzymała ją za rękę.  
– Zabiją cię! Królowi i tak nie zdołasz pomóc.  
– Chociaż spróbuję!  
Zastygła, gdy w bramie zjawiła się jedna ze strzyg w randze oficera.  
\- Ty, ty i ty – szpon potwora wskazał na Sarę i dwie młode goblinki – Idziecie ze mną.  
Dziewczyna zawahała się, ale pojawiła się druga, niższa stopniem strzyga i pchnęła ją brutalnie w stronę zamku.  
– Nie opieraj się, kochanie – szepnęła jej trwożnie jedna z goblinek – Bo zrobią ci krzywdę.  
Może tak było lepiej. Nie musiała zastanawiać się dłużej, jak potajemnie wejść do zamku, skoro ja tam po prostu zabierano. Sprawdziła dyskretnie zapięcie magicznego płaszcza, na szczęście trzymało dobrze. Póki co była względnie bezpieczna.  
W kuchni podrzędna strzyga kazała im wziąć dzbany z winem i kubki. Poszturchiwane i poganiane ostrymi słowami zaczęły roznosić wino pośród oficerów zgromadzonych na wewnętrznym dziedzińcu. To było Sarze na rękę, mogła bowiem nie tylko dodać niepostrzeżenie wywaru z ziół do wina, a także zbliżyć się do więźnia i zobaczyć, co właściwie się dzieje. Lawirując między strzygami dotarła na środek, i omal nie upuściła dzbana.  
Jareth stał na środku dziedzińca, półnagi, przykuty spiżowymi kajdanami do wbitego w ziemię słupa. Lewa strona jego szyi była jedną wielką raną, długie pasma jasnych włosów zlepiała krew, a plecy i ramiona pokrywały świeże pręgi. Opodal Ellerkon siedział na ustawionym wysoko rzeźbionym krześle i przyglądał mu się z sadystyczną rozkoszą. Sara zadrżała. „Na żywo" Władca był jeszcze straszniejszy niż w jej śnie. Z trudem opanowała chęć, by rzucić dzban i uciec.  
Muskularny mężczyzna w czarnym kaftanie, z zatkniętym za pas biczem, wyjmował właśnie z metalowego koksownika żelazny pręt z drewnianym uchwytem. Podniósł go w górę i pokazał swemu panu.  
– A więc, Królu Goblinów? – spytał Ellerkon przyjemnym głosem osoby, która się dobrze bawi – Powiesz mi czy nie?  
Jareth uniósł głowę z wysiłkiem i popatrzył na niego bez słowa. Władca Olch uśmiechnął się zimno.  
– Ty to naprawdę lubisz cierpieć. Aol, rób swoje.  
Czarno ubrany oprawca dotknął końcem pręta boku więźnia. Jareth ponownie krzyknął, szarpiąc się w metalowych okowach, a Sarze serce podeszło do gardła. Oprawca cofnął rękę, a potem przyłożył rozgrzane żelazo trochę wyżej, pod łopatkę.  
\- Bądźże rozsądny – perswadował spokojnie Ellerkon – Po co ci taki upór? Sam przecież mówisz, że nie kochasz tej śmiertelniczki.  
– To... nieważne – wysyczał Jareth przez zaciśnięte zęby – Żadnej dziewczynie na świecie nie życzę aż tak źle, by wydać ją w twoje ręce.  
Władca Olch wstał i podszedł do niego wolno. Chwycił swego więźnia za włosy i odchylił jego głowę do tyłu.  
– To co było do tej pory, jest drobiazgiem – rzekł – Do wschodu księżyca pozostało bardzo dużo czasu, a ja jestem pomysłowy. Będziesz żebrał o śmierć, zanim skończę.


	11. Rozdział 11: PRÓBA ODWAGI

Uśmiechnął się, a Sara zadrżała znowu i tym razem upuściła dzban. Jedna ze strzyg uderzyła ją pięścią w kark, ale niemal tego nie zauważyła.  
– Gdzie jest dziewczyna? – spytał dobitnie Ellerkon. Odczekał chwilę, potem uniósł drugą dłoń, wyprostowując wskazujący palec, ozdobiony czarnym pazurem – Jak wolisz. Które oko najpierw? Niebieskie czy brązowe? Do którego jesteś mniej przywiązany?  
– Rób co chcesz, nic ci nie powiem.- warknął Jareth. Czarny pazur zbliżył się do jego oka.  
– Gdzie... ona... jest?  
Sara zerwała z siebie płaszcz.  
– Tu jestem! – zawołała – Zostaw go, ty popieprzony świrze!  
Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się ku niej. Ellerkon puścił Jaretha, który z jękiem przywarł czołem do słupa i chwytał powietrze półotwartymi ustami.  
– Odwiążcie go.- nakazał przybocznym strzygom i podszedł wolno do Sary. Przez długą chwilę przyglądał się jej, jakby była motylem nadzianym na szpilkę.  
Do tej pory dziewczyna trzymała się jakoś, teraz zęby zaczęły jej niebezpiecznie szczękać. Nie chciała pokazać po sobie strachu, jednak sam widok Władcy Olch z tak bliska był wystarczający, żeby każdemu dusza uciekła w pięty. Dwie strzygi przywlokły do niej Jaretha za wykręcone do tyłu ręce, i bezceremonialnie rzuciły na ziemię. Król Goblinów z trudem wstał i wyprostował się. Z szarpanej rany na jego szyi wciąż sączyła się krew, plecy znaczyły szramy po batogu oprawcy, ale patrzył nieulękle, ze zwykłą dla siebie mieszaniną odwagi i arogancji. Ellerkon przeszedł się wolnym krokiem przez dziedziniec, zawrócił i znów stanął przed Sarą.  
– A więc jesteś – powiedział – Przyszłaś ocalić swego kochanka? Jak romantycznie...  
– On nie jest moim kochankiem – oświadczyła twardo – Nawet go nie lubię.  
– I wzajemnie.- parsknął Jareth – Jesteś nie do zniesienia. Rozpaskudzony bachor.  
– Erotoman z przerośniętym ego.- nie pozostała mu dłużna.  
\- Ja, erotoman? A kto kogo prosił o seks?  
\- Może trochę głośniej, bo Chinach cię nie dosłyszeli!  
Ellerkon wydawał się być nieporuszony. Nie śmiał się, co byłoby normalną reakcją na tę wymianę zdań, po prostu patrzył i słuchał.  
– Nie masz o nim dobrego zdania, jak widzę. A mimo to wskoczyłaś mu do łóżka. Dlaczego? Bo że on był chętny, nie dziwię się, wiadomo nie od dziś, jaki jest i co lubi.  
– Bo tak mi się spodobało! Wiedziałam, czego ode mnie chcesz i postarałam się, żebyś tego nie dostał. Dobrze wiem, że smakują ci tylko dziewice, więc przestałam być jedną z nich.  
Wydawało się, że te słowa zrobiły wrażenie nawet na strzygach, choć jako zdyscyplinowane wojsko milczały. Ich dowódca mierzył zuchwałą śmiertelniczkę wzrokiem, a był to wzrok niedobry, zimny i okrutny.  
– Racja, nie lubię nadgryzionych dań – rzekł wreszcie z pogardą – I nie dojadam po nikim resztek. Chociaż... dla ciebie mógłbym zrobić wyjątek, gdybyś ładnie poprosiła...  
Wyciągnął szponiastą dłoń i ujął podbródek Sary. Wyrwała mu się ze wstrętem.  
– Wolę umrzeć!  
– Owszem, to rzecz najłatwiejsza. Skoro taka twoja wola, dołączysz do Jaretha na szafocie. Gdy tylko ukaże się księżyc, wasza krew znów się zmiesza, choć w inny może sposób niż byś chciała.  
– Cudownie.- mruknął Król Goblinów w sposób wyraźnie podkreślający, że ma na myśli coś wręcz przeciwnego. Ellerkon spojrzał na niego krótko. Potem uśmiechnął się z nieopisanym okrucieństwem i machnął ręką na strzygi.  
– Zamknijcie ich w osobnych celach.- ponownie zwrócił płonące oczy na swego jeńca – Tylko najpierw połamcie mu palce. Lepiej się zabezpieczyć przed tym spryciarzem.  
Sara odwróciła w popłochu oczy, by na to nie patrzeć, a przez jej serce przemknął skurcz żalu. Te jego piękne, smukłe palce... Dobrze pamiętała ich dotyk na skórze. Jareth nie wydał tym razem żadnego dźwięku, być może łamanie drobnych kości było dla niego niczym w porównaniu z poprzednimi torturami.  
Nie zawleczono ich do lochu, czego się skrycie obawiała, tylko na wieżę, świeżo przerobioną na więzienie. Cele były wąskie, oddzielone tylko cienką drewnianą ścianą. Dziewczyna usiadła na pryczy i skuliła się w jak najmniejszy kłębek. Szafot? Nie, tego nie było w jej planach. Nadszedł czas by skorzystać z pomocy Juno, niezależnie od tego, co stanie się z Królem Goblinów. Ostatecznie cholera z nim, zbiera co zasiał.  
Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce i... zauważyła, że nie ma podarowanego jej pierścionka. Musiał się zsunąć podczas szarpaniny ze strzygami. Oblał ją zimny pot i zadrżała. Co teraz? Zdusiła szloch, zatykając usta rękawem.  
– Hej, Saro – odezwał się zza ściany zmęczony głos Jaretha – Wszystko w porządku? Co się dzieje?  
– Nie pytaj jak idiota, do cholery! – wrzasnęła ze złością – Przecież nic nie jest w porządku! Poza tym to wszystko twoja wina!  
– Och! – Król Goblinów był wyraźnie urażony – Przepraszam że żyję. A raczej, że jeszcze żyję.  
Dziewczyna zamilkła, starając się uspokoić. Wrzaski i obwinianie innych nie miało sensu, sytuacja była zbyt poważna na dziecinne wybuchy.  
– Jareth, co oni z nami zrobią? – spytała wreszcie.  
– Skąd mam wiedzieć? – odparł niechętnie – Ja nie przeprowadzałem egzekucji. Jak ktoś mi podpadł, lądował w Bagnie Wiecznego Smrodu i na tym koniec.  
Zastanawiał się kilka minut.  
– Szafot, szafot – zamruczał – Mówił o zmieszaniu krwi. To dość jednoznaczne. Sądzę że pościnają nam głowy.  
– To boli? – pisnęła Sara o kilka tonów wyżej niż zamierzała.  
– Nie wiem. Nie, nie sądzę. Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Słuchaj, ja naprawdę nie chciałem żebyś się w to pakowała, ale czy ty kiedykolwiek byłaś skłonna słuchać?  
Jego głos był teraz smutny i zrezygnowany. Przebijało z niego udręczenie, frustracja i cały przeżyty stres.  
– Och, odczep się,- rzuciła Sara gniewnie. Nie miała ochoty teraz mu współczuć. Wtuliła się w kąt. Panująca w wieży cisza uspokajała rozdygotane nerwy i powodowała dziwną w tych warunkach senność. Naprawdę chciało się jej spać. Magia przesycająca rajskie jabłka wreszcie z niej wywietrzała i do głosu doszło zmęczenie. Była dosłownie skonana, w końcu nie spała zeszłej nocy, odpoczywała tylko co jakiś czas na poboczu drogi, a tej ledwie się zdrzemnęła. Nawet nie przypuszczała, że ma w sobie tyle siły i dotrze do Miasta Goblinów w założonym czasie. Tylko że na co się to przydało?  
Sen przyszedł niespodziewanie, zabrał ją z małej celi, ukoił.  
Gdy otworzyła oczy, słońce za wąskim oknem zaszło już za linię horyzontu. Zza ściany dobiegał ją śpiew Jaretha. Jego czarodziejski głos niósł się nad całym miastem, wtórował mu dźwięk niewidocznych instrumentów. Słyszały go strzygi, słyszały i gobliny, pędzone tłumnie na miejsce kaźni. Przystawały, choć szturchały je kije strzyg i zwracały głowy w stronę wieży. Wiele z nich otwarcie płakało, nie wstydząc się łez. Ta pieśń była ostatnim darem ich króla, wszystkim, co jeszcze mógł dla nich zrobić.

 _She'll come, she'll go._ _  
_ _She'll lay belief on you_ _  
_ _Skin sweet with musky oil_ _  
_ _The lady from another grinning soul_

 _Cologne she'll wear. Silver and Americard_ _  
_ _She'll drive a beetle car_ _  
_ _And beat you down at cool Canasta_

 _And when the clothes are strewn_ _  
_ _don't be afraid of the room_ _  
_ _Touch the fullness of her breast._ _  
_ _Feel the love of her caress_ _  
_ _She will be your living end_

 _She'll come, she'll go._ _  
_ _She'll lay belief on you_ _  
_ _But she won't stake her life on you_ _  
_ _How can life become_ _  
_ _her point of view_

 _And when the clothes are strewn_ _  
_ _don't be afraid of the room_ _  
_ _Touch the fullness of her breast._ _  
_ _Feel the love of her caress_ _  
_ _She will be your living end_ _  
(tekt David Bowie, płyta „Aladdin Sane")_


	12. Rozdział 12: SZAFOT

Sara też słuchała, dając się opanować czarowi głosu Jaretha. To była piękna pieśń i dziewczyna zastanawiała się mimo woli, dla kogo też Król Goblinów teraz śpiewa. Było ich wiele, jak twierdził Ivor i psiogłowy goblin, a jedna musiała być szczególna. Ciekawe, która? Była człowiekiem, Fae, sylfidą, a może elfką? Wbrew sobie poczuła ukłucie zazdrości, choć wraz z jawą powrócił też strach. Ściemniało się szybko, za chwilę pewnie przyjdą strzygi i zabiorą ją na egzekucję. Oby Ivor wykonał jej instrukcje, a B.J. oddał medalion Toby'emu. Choć on ocaleje. Zwilżyła gardło wodą z dzbana, stojącego w kącie celi.  
Drzwi otwarły się, szarpnięte od zewnątrz i do środka weszły dwie strzygi w mundurach straży przybocznej Władcy. Jedna z nich szarpnęła Sarę.  
– Idziemy.- powiedziała ochrypłym głosem. Dziewczyna wyrwała się jej.  
– Sama pójdę.  
Strzyga wzruszyła ramionami, ale nie próbowała ponownie złapać jej za kark. Sara wyszła na korytarz. Z celi obok dwie inne strzygi wyprowadzały właśnie Jaretha. Jego rany zdążyły już zblednąć i zabliźnić się, choć minęło ledwie kilkanaście godzin. Ujrzawszy Sarę uśmiechnął się i uniósł rękę – mógł już poruszać palcami, choć z trudem. Rzeczywiście regenerował się bardzo szybko.  
– Ucięta głowa też ci przyrośnie? – nie potrafiła odmówić sobie drobnej złośliwości.  
– Co do tego nie jestem przekonany. – odpowiedział spokojnie – Nie zawadzi jednak mieć nadzieję.  
– Nie licz na to. – Ellerkon pojawił się obok nich znikąd, jak duch. Wyglądał jeszcze paskudniej niż dotąd, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.  
– Raduj się, Królu Goblinów. Dziś jest twój wielki występ, aż szkoda że ostatni. Poznałeś już, na co mnie stać, a teraz poznasz, jak smakuje śmierć od topora. Wolałbym co prawda zaoferować ci coś dłuższego i zabawniejszego, ale nie jestem głupi. Wiem że Fae, doprowadzone do pewnej granicy, są nieprzewidywalne. Dekapitacja jest pewnym sposobem pozbycia się ich, choć też ku memu żalowi mało bolesnym. Cóż, nie zawsze można mieć wszystko, czego się chce. Pewien zysk z tego jednak będzie. Gdy twoja krew wsiąknie w ziemię, Labirynt zacznie być posłuszny moim rozkazom.  
A więc o to chodziło! Jareth skrzywił się złośliwie.  
\- Śnij dalej.  
Ellerkon wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, ruszając przodem.  
Wyszli z zamku na rynek Miasta. Pośrodku wznosił się klasyczny szafot – platforma z desek, na której stał szeroki pień, a obok niego muskularny Oprawca w czarnym kapturze, oparty o wielki topór. Zgromadzony dookoła tłum goblinów pilnowanych przez strzygi falował i szeptał, ponad miastem wschodził właśnie księżyc w pełni, oblewając rynek bladym światłem. Sara zadrżała. Poczuła jak Jareth łagodnie dotyka jej ręki i strach ulotnił się. Przynajmniej takiej magii mógł użyć i zrobił to, mimo wszystkich kłótni i złośliwości. Była mu za to wdzięczna.  
– No? Nie zmieniłaś zdania? – spytał Ellerkon. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową, nie umiejąc ukryć odrazy. Władca Olch skrzywił się wzgardliwie.  
– Zmienisz, gdy ujrzysz jego zwłoki. Obejrzysz sobie egzekucję z bliska wiedząc, że będziesz następna. Wtedy zaczniesz błagać, żebym cię przyjął. Będziesz czołgać się na kolanach i łokciach, skamląc o moją łaskę. Tylko że będzie już za późno.  
– Nie zmienię zdania. Teraz coś zrozumiałam. Być może wcale tego nie chcę, ale on – ukazała gestem Jaretha – jest moim królem, a ja jego królową. Możemy się nienawidzić, teraz jednak stoimy ramię w ramię i tak właśnie ma być. Tak czy inaczej, wolę z nim umrzeć niż żyć z tobą.  
\- Piękne słowa. – szydził Ellerkon – Jak znam Jaretha, pewnie ująłby je w muzykę i poezję.  
Król Goblinów uśmiechnął się.  
\- Skoro tego chcesz...

 _I  
I will be king_ _  
_ _And you,  
you will be queen_ _  
_ _Though nothing  
nothing  
will drive them away_ _  
_ _We can beat them, just for one day_ _  
_ _We can be Heroes, just for one day  
And you,  
you can be mean_ _  
_ _And I,  
I'll drink all the time_ _  
_ _'Cause we're lovers,  
and that is a fact_ _  
_ _Yes we're lovers,  
and that is that_ _  
_ _Though nothing,  
nothing  
will keep us together_ _  
_ _We could steal time,_ _  
_ _just for one day_ _  
_ _We can be Heroes,  
for ever and ever_ _  
_ _What d'you say?_ __

 _(tekst David Bowie, płyta „Heroes")_

\- Milcz! - zgrzytnął Ellerkon.

\- Bo co, zabijesz mnie?  
– Zaraz zobaczymy, czy będziesz taki odważny, gdy topór zawiśnie ci nad karkiem. Wasza Wysokość... – Władca Olch spojrzał na Jaretha i drwiącym gestem ukazał na pień – Proszę zająć swoje miejsce. Panno Saro, zechce pani mu towarzyszyć.  
Brak strachu niekoniecznie oznacza odwagę. Nogi Sary były jak z waty, gdy przyszło jej pokonać kilka drewnianych schodków, zbudowanych w nocy przez niechętne ręce. Na pewno cieśle byli tu obecni, w spędzonym tłumie goblinów. Wolała nie myśleć, co też teraz czują. Spojrzała z góry na przymusowych widzów i poczuła, że jest jej ich żal. Co poczną bez swego króla, niegodziwego i wesołego, odrobinę szalonego, czasem złośliwego jak cholera, ale lubiącego ich po swojemu? Strzygi zamęczą je pracą dla Ellerkona, a może po prostu wybiją do ostatniego, gdy uznają za niepotrzebny kłopot.  
– Dalej, dalej! – ponaglił ich Władca Olch – Chyba że któreś z was chce jeszcze wygłosić ostatnie oświadczenie. Tylko proszę już bez śpiewów czy melorecytacji. Nienawidzę tego i dobrze o tym wiesz, ty marny czarowniku.  
Jareth zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku pnia. Serce Sary zwinęło się w małą, przerażoną kulkę, a wyobraźnia podsunęła jej natychmiast obrazy znane z kina i telewizji. A potem on, zamiast uklęknąć na deskach, odwrócił się nagle.  
– Tak, chcę coś powiedzieć.- rzekł. Ellerkon skinął wielkodusznie głową.  
Król Goblinów spojrzał na milczącą Sarę. Jego włosy w świetle księżyca wydawały się białe, dwubarwne oczy świeciły niczym gwiazdy. Choć stał na szafocie ubrany jedynie w swoje ulubione obcisłe spodnie i długie buty, a jego skórę znaczyły ślady bezlitosnej chłosty, i tak pozostawał królewsko godny. Budził szacunek.  
– Saro – powiedział – Musisz coś wiedzieć, zanim oboje umrzemy. Od początku cię okłamywałem.  
Zgromadzony tłum zaszemrał, poruszony.  
– Kocham cię, moja mała dziewczynko. Kochałem cię przez te wszystkie lata i nie przestałem ani na chwilę. Jeśli moja śmierć miałaby być ceną naszego powtórnego spotkania, to niczego nie żałuję, nie chcę tylko, żebyś tu ze mną ginęła. Nie mogę uratować twego brata i wiem, że pewnie nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz, ale chyba mogę ocalić choć ciebie.  
Spojrzał na Ellerkona.  
\- Zgadzam się na wszystko. Oddam ci swoją komnatę tajemnic i... - pobladł i przełknął coś z wysiłkiem – zostanę twym niewolnikiem, skoro tego chcesz, tylko odeślij Sarę bezpiecznie do jej świata. Nie krzywdź jej, jak to masz we zwyczaju, a ze mną... rób co ci się podoba.  
Wokół zapadła cisza. Milczały gobliny, milczały strzygi i ich zdumiony władca. Dla nich to było niewiarygodne: w obliczu niechybnej śmierci Jareth odrzucał ostatnią rzecz, która jeszcze mu pozostała. Swoją dumę. 


	13. Rozdział 13: GDY OPADA MASKA

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się teraz na tę, ku której kierował słowa miłości. Sara poczerwieniała, czując na sobie ich wzrok i opanowała ją wściekłość. Jak on śmiał wystawiać ją w takiej chwili na pośmiewisko? Jak odważył się pomyśleć, że ona po tchórzowsku zgodzi się na taki układ? Czy on jej w ogóle nie znał?!  
Zrobiła krok do przodu i uniosła rękę, by wymierzyć Jarethowi siarczysty policzek. Wokoło nich świat wstrzymał oddech. Ręka dziewczyny zawisła na moment w powietrzu, potem jej twarz zmieniła nagle wyraz. Usta Sary zadrżały, oczy zaszkliły się i z gniewnym okrzykiem:  
\- Ty głupi ośle!  
rzuciła się na szyję Króla. Objęli się i zatracili w pocałunku, zapominając gdzie są i nie dbając o to. Czas stanął dla nich w miejscu. Nawet Ellerkon zamarł, jakby ogłuszony tym widokiem.  
A zaraz potem rozległ się potworny huk. Ziemia pękła, ze szczeliny wychynął ogromny piachorobal, na którym wierzchem siedział Beetlejuice.  
– Yuppiyayey! Yuppiyayou!  
Ghost riders in the sky! – zaśpiewał fałszywie bioegzorcysta. Zgrabnie zeskoczył ze swego obrzydliwego rumaka, który natychmiast wrył się w ziemię po drugiej stronie szafotu, porywając po drodze kilka strzyg.  
Beetlejuice wylądował za plecami Jaretha i Sary.  
– Witajcie, kochankowie z Werony!- zaskrzeczał wesoło i chwycił oboje za ramiona – Tęskniliście za mną? Głowy w dół! Części niesforne też!  
Rzucił ich na deski. W tym samym momencie niebo rozdarła mroczna błyskawica. Przez powstałą szczelinę wlała się gęsta ciemność, z której wyłonili się niespodziewani goście, dziwne istoty o twarzach jak papierowe maski i czarnych włosach, w których wiły się srebrne węże. Nie zwlekając ani chwili przybysze rzucili się na przerażone strzygi. Przewodził im czarny orzeł, którego dziób i pazury rozszarpywały ciała przeciwników równie łatwo jak kot gotowane jajko. W ułamku sekundy na rynku rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.  
– Pilnuj Sary! – krzyknął Jareth, podrywając się z desek.  
– A ty dokąd? – zawołała dziewczyna – Nie jesteś teraz w formie do walki! Wracaj! B.J., co on robi?  
– Poleciał ratować swych pokracznych poddanych, a jakże by? Kiedy strzygi biją się z demonami, nie ma zmiłuj dla postronnych świadków. Leż, nie wstawaj.  
– A ty mnie nie obmacuj!  
\- Wybacz, trudno utrzymać ręce przy sobie, będąc tak blisko twego jakże apetycznego ciałka. Ajajaj!  
B.J. rozpłaszczył się na szeroki parasol, osłaniając dziewczynę przed deszczem odłamków, które sypnęły się z murów. Przed oczami Sary migały kościste sylwetki strzyg i pełne ponurej gracji postacie demonów ze srebrnymi wężami, wplecionymi w czarne włosy. Powietrze dosłownie wyło, tak jakby wrzeszczało ze strachu przed niezwykłymi gośćmi, szafot trzeszczał niebezpiecznie, jakby miał się zawalić... a potem, w jednej sekundzie, wszystko umilkło. Sara uniosła głowę i krzyknęła ze strachu. Na deskach szafotu stał Ellerkon, rozwścieczony, i wyciągał po nią rękę. Nie dosięgnął jej jednak. Jareth znalazł się między nimi i z rozpaczliwą determinacją uderzył we Władcę Olch całą swoją mocą, skoncentrowaną w jedną kulę. Impet uderzenia odrzucił Ellerkona do tyłu, rozerwał jego płaszcz i osmalił włosy. Władca Olch z trudem wstał. Spojrzał na nadlatującego orła i jego twarz wykrzywił skurcz nie tyle złości, co przestrachu.  
– To nie koniec, Królu Goblinów. Jeszcze się spotkamy.- warknął. Machnięciem ręki otworzył przejście, po czym zniknął w nim bez śladu  
Jareth westchnął i osunął się bezsilnie na kolana. Jego rany znowu krwawiły, z trudem łapał oddech.  
– Poukrywałeś swoje ukochane potworki? – zagadnął go Beetlejuice, przybierając normalną postać, tyle że dodatkowo wzbogaconą o cylinder, którym kręcił nonszalancko w powietrzu.  
– Ktoś musiał to zrobić. Saro, nic ci nie jest?  
– Jestem cała.  
Uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. Odwzajemniła ten uśmiech, ale zaraz ponownie skuliła się ze strachu, bowiem na deskach wylądował teraz orzeł. Złożył skrzydła i przeistoczył się w czarno odzianego mężczyznę o antracytowych oczach i wspaniałej, potarganej grzywie granatowych włosów. Jego uroda, jednocześnie porażająca i bezlitosna w swej doskonałości, wstrząsnęła Sarą, kamienne spojrzenie dosłownie przykuło ją do miejsca. Pomyślała, że wie już, co czuje ptak zahipnotyzowany przez węża.  
Jareth pozostał na klęczkach, uniósł tylko głowę. Patrzył na mężczyznę z dziwnym do określenia wyrazem twarzy.  
– Witaj, Azhrarnie.- powiedział.- Jestem ci z głębi serca wdzięczny za pomoc.  
Tamten patrzył na niego bez uśmiechu.  
– Pomogłem ci, bo pamiętam swą obietnicę – rzekł wreszcie głosem, przypominającym jednocześnie lód i płomień – Może jeszcze mnie nie rozczarowałeś, ale strzeż się, bo kroczysz po cienkiej linie. Nie mam zamiaru zajmować się naprawianiem twoich błędów, choć kiedyś byłeś moim ulubieńcem i nadal mam do ciebie niewytłumaczalną słabość. .  
– Jeśli zasłużyłem na gniew Księcia Demonów, jestem gotów umrzeć z twojej ręki. Należę do ciebie i możesz zachować mnie przy życiu lub zniszczyć, wedle tego, jakie będzie twoje życzenie.  
\- Mówisz prawdę.  
Azhrarn przeniósł płonące posępnym ogniem spojrzenie na Sarę.  
\- Uważaj, ludzka dziewczynko – powiedział – Fae to niebezpieczni kochankowie dla śmiertelników. Są niczym morska woda dla spragnionego. Ludzie nie są w stanie nasycić się nimi.  
Zwrócił się ponownie do Króla Goblinów.  
– Nie rozgniewałeś mnie tym razem. Gdyby tak było, zniszczyłbym cię równie łatwo, jak koło wozu miażdży źdźbło trawy. Nie myśl, że o tobie zapomniałem. Obserwowałem, jak rośniesz w siłę i stajesz się coraz sławniejszy. Jak dotąd nie zawiodłeś mych oczekiwań, nawet przez związek z tą śmiertelniczką. Jest ciekawym stworzeniem, przyznaję. Ma w sobie coś, co powoduje że rozumiem twój wybór. Nadal jednak nie pojmuję, czemu nie ukarałeś jej, gdy odrzuciła cię przy waszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Wygląda na to, że niczego cię nie nauczyłem.  
\- Jestem Fae, nie demonem. Nie potrafiłem zrobić jej tego, co ty uczyniłeś Bisuneh i Siveshowi.  
\- Niestety. – w tym jednym słowie Azhrarn zawarł tyle mrocznego potępienia, że Sara aż się skuliła – To twój wybór. Sam kierujesz swoim życiem, bo takie było moje życzenie. Jeśli jednak chcesz w spokoju cieszyć się nią i swoim zabawnym królestwem, nie niepokój mnie więcej, zwłaszcza za pośrednictwem takich żałosnych osobników jak ten.  
Wskazał pogardliwie na bioegzorcystę, który zwinął się w kulkę i starał się być niewidoczny.  
– Przyrzekam, że nie przestając cię wielbić, pozostanę z daleka.- powiedział Jareth. W jego głosie zabrzmiał bezgraniczny szacunek i miłość – A jeśli kiedyś zechcesz wybaczyć mi odmowę powrotu do Druhim Vanashty, uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym na świecie.  
Azhrarn uśmiechnął się chłodno.  
– Jeszcze nie zasłużyłeś na moje przebaczenie. – rzekł – Nie wykluczam jednak nadejścia takiego dnia. Żegnaj, Królu Goblinów.  
Owinął się czarnym płaszczem i znikł, a razem z nim jego demony, pozostawiając na dziedzińcu poskręcane ciała strzyg. Gobliny wypełzały ze swego ukrycia, rozglądając się lękliwie. Sara popatrzyła na wciąż klęczącego Jaretha.  
– Kto to jest Druhim Vanashta?  
Spojrzał na nią jak wyrwany ze snu.  
– Nie kto, lecz co. Miasto demonów, którym włada Azhrarn. Spędziłem tam chyba najpiękniejsze chwile życia, ale nie mogłem zostać. Kiedyś opowiem ci więcej.  
Spróbował wstać, ale nie zdołał. Znikąd pojawiła się Juno, jak zawsze z papierosem w ustach i spojrzała na niego krytycznie.  
– Zero szacunku dla mojej pracy. – burknęła – Znowu pozwoliłeś się poharatać.  
– Zapewniam, że nie pytano mnie o zdanie.  
Sara uśmiechnęła się do Kuratorki.  
– Teraz ja o niego zadbam. – powiedziała. Juno pokiwała głową z politowaniem.  
– Cóż, chcącemu krzywda się nie dzieje – rzekła sceptycznie – B.J., zbieraj się.  
Bioegzorcysta wyciągnął z kieszeni medalion Jaretha i rzucił mu.  
– Trzymaj i witaj z powrotem na tronie. Naprawiłem łańcuszek po drodze.- skrzeknął wesoło.  
– Nie zaniosłeś go Toby'emu, jak prosiłam? – krzyknęła Sara ze złością. B.J. rozłożył ręce.  
– Wybacz, ślicznotko. Mogłem wykonać twoją prośbę, albo postarać się sprowadzić pomoc. Rzuciłem monetą, wypadła reszka...  
– I pofatygowałeś się aż do Głębokiego Podziemia. – dokończył za niego Jareth  
\- Rzekłeś. Przecież ja i tak dobrze wiedziałem, gdzie chcesz się udać po pomoc.  
\- Można wiele o tobie powiedzieć, ale przyznaję, masz jaja.  
\- No spodziewam się!  
Jareth założył amulet na szyję.  
\- Pomóż mi wstać, Juno. Muszę jakoś dotrzeć do zamku.  
– Nie możesz się po prostu przenieść?  
– Nie. Ellerkon kazał połamać mi palce. Jeszcze nie odzyskały sprawności, a do magii, niestety, potrzebuję rąk.  
Kuratorka wzruszyła ramionami, pochyliła się i obejrzała uważnie jego dłonie.  
– Nie jest źle. – mruknęła. Wyprostowała każdy palec Jaretha z osobna i przesunęła po nich dłonią. Syknął z bólu, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się, oglądając swe ręce z zadowoleniem.  
– No, nieźle. Reflektujesz na posadę mego osobistego uzdrowiciela?  
– Nie bądź taki do przodu, króliczku. I poczekaj z czarami jeszcze ze dwie, trzy godziny, efekt musi się utrwalić – Juno pomogła mu wstać i sprowadziła z niepotrzebnego już szafotu na rynek, gdzie szlochające ze szczęścia gobliny wyciągały ręce, żeby choć dotknąć swego króla, przekazać mu, jak bardzo cieszą się z jego zwycięstwa.  
\- Saro, chcesz teraz wrócić do swojego świata, czy jeszcze tu zostaniesz? - spytał B.J., żonglując swym cylindrem z wprawą zawodowego cyrkowca.  
Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, potem je zamknęła.  
– Jeszcze zostanę.- bąknęła wreszcie – Potem się zobaczy. 


	14. Rozdział 14: ZŁY UROK

Osobista komnata Jaretha była nietknięta. Zapewne Ellerkon wybrał inne pomieszczenie na swą kwaterę główną, bo tutaj wszystko wyglądało tak, jak powinno. Oszczędne umeblowanie, na ścianie ogromne kryształowe lustro, łóżko z jedwabnymi zasłonami. Na stole szklana kula wielkości arbuza.  
Juno podprowadziła Króla Goblinów do łóżka i pomogła mu usiąść.  
– Na pewno mogę już iść? – spytała – Nie wyglądasz dobrze.  
– Nic mi nie będzie. – odparł – Możesz iść. I... dziękuję.  
Kuratorka zmarłych zagwizdała.  
– Naprawdę musisz być chory, skoro mi dziękujesz. Powodzenia zatem.- Odwróciła się i ujrzała Sarę, stojącą w progu komnaty – Uważaj na to, co robisz, mała. I dobrze przemyśl decyzję.  
– Obiecuję.- odparła Sara, nie patrząc na nią. Nadal czuła się dziwnie. Przerażenie, które przeżyła, nie chciało tak łatwo ustąpić. Nogi się pod nią uginały, ręce się jej trzęsły i nie mogła uwierzyć, że cały ten koszmar jest już poza nią. Minęła długa chwila, zanim wzięła się w garść i obejrzała na korytarz, gdzie stało kilkanaście pomniejszych goblinów.  
– Lady. Jak ma się kingy? – spytał jeden z nich, widocznie śmielszy – On nie umrzeć, prawda?  
– „Kingy"? Zimorodek? Ach, Jareth! – zrozumiała – Osobliwie go nazywacie, ale skoro jemu nie przeszkadza, to mnie tym bardziej nie powinno. Nie, nic mu nie grozi. Przygotujcie dla niego kąpiel, tylko nie za gorącą, dobrze? I będę potrzebować jakiejś apteczki.  
– Wszystko my zrobić, Lady! – zawołał goblin radośnie – My już pędzić!  
Sara uśmiechnęła się i weszła wreszcie do komnaty. Jareth siedział wciąż na brzegu łóżka, wspierając się na rękach o brzeg materaca. Przykucnęła obok i odgarnęła mu włosy z twarzy. Nieoczekiwanie zachichotała.  
– Znowu wyglądasz jak strzęp.  
\- Zaczyna mi to wchodzić w nawyk.- zażartował. Popatrzył jej w oczy z czułością. – Kiedy się domyśliłaś?  
Wiedziała, o co pyta.  
– Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem. Po prostu w pewnym momencie stało się to dla mnie jasne, że kocham cię. Nie chciałam się przyznać, bo... pewnych słów nie można już cofnąć, a ja też mam swoją dumę.  
– A teraz chciałabyś je cofnąć?  
Pogładziła go palcem po spiczastym uchu.  
– Nie. Teraz już nie ma między nami niedomówień.  
Pocałował ją w usta.  
– Nie myśl tylko, że do końca mnie rozszyfrowałaś.  
Mały goblin wsadził głowę w drzwi.  
– Kąpiel gotowa, Wasza Wysokość. Lady, czy przygotować kolacja?  
Dopiero teraz Sara uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jest głodna.  
– O tak, bardzo poproszę.  
Goblin skinął z zapałem głową i znikł. Dziewczyna zwróciła się do Jaretha:  
\- Dasz radę wstać?  
– Jeśli pomożesz.  
Wsparł się na jej ramieniu. Pomogła mu przejść do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, gdzie stała kamienna wanna, wpuszczona w podłogę i wypełniona teraz niemal po brzegi wodą. Jareth bez skrępowania zdjął ubranie i zanurzył się z westchnieniem zadowolenia w ciepłej wodzie. Sara wyjęła z szafki w ścianie kawałek mydła, gąbkę i szampon. Wydało się jej strasznie zabawne, że takie zwykłe przedmioty znajdują się w zamku Króla Goblinów, choć w sumie było to logiczne. Tylko maszynki do golenia ani nawet brzytwy tam nie było. U Fae nie występuje zarost.  
– Poradzisz sobie, czy mam ci pomóc?  
Wywrócił oczami.  
– Saro, wiem że wy, kobiety, lubicie swojego mężczyznę traktować jak dzidziusia. Pewnie chciałabyś mi trochę pomatkować, ale naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to do mnie pasowało. Sam się umyję. Oczywiście – dodał z nieprzyzwoitym uśmieszkiem - jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać i popatrzeć, jak to robię.  
– Świntuch z ciebie. Nie, nie mam zamiaru patrzeć. Przygotuję apteczkę i czyste ubranie. Na pewno jakieś masz.  
– Oczywiście, mamo.  
\- Nie bałwań się. Gdzie trzymasz zapasowe gatki? Nawet Król Goblinów musi jakieś mieć.  
\- W komodzie, górna szuflada.  
Pocałowała go ponownie i poszła do sypialni. Ta słowna przepychanka była zabawna i pomogła jej odzyskać jako takie poczucie rzeczywistości. O ile o czymś takim można było mówić, będąc w Królestwie Goblinów...

Gdy Sara wyszła, z ust Jareth zniknął uśmiech. Dotknął otwartą dłonią swej klatki piersiowej. Gdzieś tam, głęboko, nadal tkwiła złota igła, którą wbił zdrajca, korzystając z jego snu. Posłuszna woli Ellerkona, obezwładniała go, gdy było trzeba, nie pozwalając skorzystać z magicznej mocy. Dopiero uciekłszy z lochów zdołał ją zablokować odpowiednim zaklęciem, jednym z tych, które poukrywał w różnych miejscach Labiryntu. Nie zdołał jej jednak usunąć. Jego magia pochodziła głównie z Druhim Vanashty, a złoto niechętnie poddaje się władzy demonów. Czuł, jak ten cienki, ostry przedmiot pulsuje w jego piersi nieustającym zagrożeniem. Nigdy dotąd nie miał do czynienia z czymś takim, nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, gdy zaklęcie blokujące przestanie działać. A mogło to się stać lada chwila. Co wtedy z nim będzie?  
\- Umrzesz, Jareth.- szepnął mu w myślach jadowity głos Ellerkona.- A mogłeś tego uniknąć.  
\- Niedoczekanie twoje, śmieciu. Nie teraz, gdy wreszcie ją dostałem i nie wypuszczę z rąk. - mruknął. Namydlił gąbkę i krzywiąc się z bólu dokonał niezbędnych ablucji. Wyszedłszy z wody owinął się prześcieradłem kąpielowym i przeszedł do sypialni. Sara już tam była. Rozkładała właśnie na stole zawartość apteczki i przeglądała ją uważnie. Powitała go czułym spojrzeniem.  
\- Siadaj na łóżku.  
Przykucnęła przed nim i zaczęła delikatnie przemywać jego rany płynem antyseptycznym, a potem eliksirem zapobiegającym infekcji jadem strzyg, który znalazła w apteczce. Nawet nie wiedziałaby, co to, gdyby nie naklejka z odpowiednim napisem. Widać ukąszenie strzygi zdarzało się tutaj dostatecznie często, by zabezpieczyć się profilaktycznie przed następstwami.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, jak za pierwszym razem zdołałeś uciec z lochu.- zagadnęła po chwili.  
\- Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć? - spytał. Skinęła głową poważnie. Zacisnął na moment usta z wyraźnym wahaniem, nim wreszcie zdecydował się mówić.  
\- Ellerkon... przyszedł nocą do lochu, gdzie zostałem uwięziony i próbował mnie zgwałcić. Przerachował się. Nie miałem już dość mocy, by po prostu otworzyć loch, ale jeszcze wystarczająco dużo, by oślepić go na kilka minut. Wystarczyło. Nie zamknął za sobą drzwi, zdołałem więc umknąć.  
Sara poczuła, jak opada jej szczęka.  
\- A to... Wiesz, teraz naprawdę mnie zaskoczyłeś.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To już ci powiem, że nie zabił mnie od razu wcale mnie z powodu Labiryntu czy mojej komnaty tajemnic. I nie dlatego poddał mnie tym wszystkim torturom. Chciał mnie złamać i uczynić swym niewolnikiem. Ma ich całkiem sporo w Zamku Olch, ale chciał do kolekcji dorzucić jeszcze mnie. Dopiero to zadowoliłoby jego wynaturzone żądze.  
Zamknął oczy. Wciąż czuł na skórze obrzydliwy dotyk Ellerkona i słyszał jego obleśne szepty, od których miał ochotę zwymiotować. Sara objęła go i przytuliła.  
\- Teraz rozumiem, czemu byłeś jak oszalały, gdy cię znaleźliśmy.- szepnęła mu do ucha.- I rozumiem, co chciałeś dla mnie poświęcić.  
\- Wybrałem wtedy okrężną drogę, żeby zmylić pościg. To był cudowny przypadek, że trafiliśmy na siebie, a może też instynktownie skierowałem się tam, skąd emanowała dodatkowa magia. Beetlejuice i Juno mają jej pod dostatkiem.  
\- A ja? - spytała przekornie. Uśmiechnął się i dotknął czule jej policzka.  
\- Ty dysponujesz magią zupełnie innego rodzaju. Jedyną, którą grać nie umieją ani Fae, ani demony.  
Skończywszy opatrunek Sara poszła wreszcie zobaczyć, czy gobliny przygotowały kolację. Miała pewne wątpliwości, czy te stworzenia umieją dobrze gotować, ale było jej wszystko jedno. Chciała zjeść cokolwiek, była bardzo głodna. Ku jej zadowoleniu okazało się, że w kuchni czeka już półmisek pełen pieczonych przepiórek, waza z owocami i dzbanek dobrego wina.  
\- Zanieście to wszystko do sypialni. – poleciła – I przygotujcie teraz kąpiel dla mnie. A gdy to już zrobicie, pogońcie resztę, niech uprzątną martwe strzygi.  
\- Co z nimi zrobić, Lady? - spytał jeden ze służących. Skrzywiła się ze złością.  
\- Wrzućcie do Bagna! – parsknęła mściwie – Tam ich miejsce. Nawet gdy któraś będzie jeszcze żywa, ma tam wylądować.


	15. Rozdział 15: NICZYM PIĘKNY SEN

Poczuła się nagle dość dziwnie. Stała tu i wydawała polecenia goblinom, jakby już była ich królową, a one słuchały jej bez szemrania. Widziały ją u boku ich króla w najtrudniejszej chwili jego życia, uznały więc, że tak już zostanie. Czy rzeczywiście? Nie wiedziała. Nie chciała jeszcze o tym decydować.  
Gdy wróciła do sypialni, już z daleka słyszała dźwięk zupełnie nowej piosenki i uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc do sypialni. Król Goblinów siedział na parapecie otwartego okna, okryty jedynie zarzuconym niedbale rogiem zasłony. Jego mokre jeszcze po myciu włosy jaśniały, wysychając w powiewach nocnego wiatru. Sara przystanęła, wsłuchana w jego śpew.

 _Don't look back_

 _Whatever it takes to save your life_

 _I've believed I belonged to you for a long time_

 _And my heart says no, no one but you_

 _Like a rescue on a darkened street_

 _Love walked into town_

 _I, I, I was a victim of my own self-persecution_

 _I'm a prisoner of love but I'm coming up for air_

 _Now don't be fooled by fools who promise you_

 _The world and all that glitters more fool you_

 _I'm such a hungry man that I beg you_

 _Over and over and over and over_

 _I mi-mi-mi, I might take any highway_

 _To be there with you_

 _Even the best men shiver in their beds_

 _I'm loving you above everything I have_

 _I'm a prisoner of love, I'm a prisoner of love_

 _Just stay square_

 _Like a sermon on blues guitar_

 _Love walked into town I was drowning so slowly_

 _Wouldn't step in front of your shadow_

 _I'm a prisoner of love but I'm coming up for air_

 _Now don't be fooled by fools who promise you_

 _The world and all that glitters more fool you_

 _I smell the sickness sown in this city_

 _It drives me to hide you, yeah, even deceive you_

 _I'm so afraid for you that_

 _I'll break any thug who maps out your passage to ruin_

 _Even the best men shiver in their beds_

 _I'm loving you above everything I have_

 _I'm a prisoner of love, I'm a prisoner of love_

 _Just stay square_

 _Take care, take care_

 _I'm a prisoner of love_

 _Just stay square_

 _Just stay square_

 _Stay out of the school and get 'em_

 _Just stay square_

 _I've seen the best man of my generation_

 _Lie down insanity, incriminatory, just stay square_

 _Just stay square, just stay square_

 _Don't look back, beautiful soul_

 _Don't look back, beautiful soul_

 _(Tekst David Bowie, płyta „Tin machine")_

\- Kolacja! - zawołała wesoło Sara. Jareth spojrzał na nią, uśmiechnął się i zeskoczył z parapetu. - I okryj się choć trochę, bezwstydniku!  
Położył się do łóżka.  
\- Nie będę jadł. Nalej mi wina.  
\- Ślubowałeś pościć czy jak?  
\- Nie. Po prostu na razie nie mogę jeść. Uwierz mi na słowo, tak być musi, póki pewne sprawy nie ulegną całkowitej stabilizacji.  
Sara podała mu puchar z winem, a sama zaczęła zachłannie jeść. Dopiero gdy zaspokoiła głód, poczuła, jak spływa na nią pełną falą zmęczenie.  
\- Pójdę się wykąpać. – oświadczyła, wstając ociężale od stołu – Gdzie mogłabym się potem położyć, żeby trochę odpocząć?  
\- Jak to gdzie? Ze mną. W tym zamku nie ma póki co innego łóżka. - Jareth uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Leżał oparty o poduszki i popijał wino, nie spuszczając oczu z dziewczyny.  
\- Ostatecznie czemu nie... – zawahała się – Potrzebowałabym jednak jakiejś piżamy.  
Poruszył dłonią w powietrzu i na ręce Sary spadła nowa jak spod igły, jedwabna koszula haftowana w złote orchidee i takie też krótkie spodenki. Uśmiechnęła się w podzięce i poszła do łazienki. Gdy wyszła stamtąd po kwadransie, zobaczyła, że stół został już uprzątnięty, a zalewające dotąd sypialnię światło przygasło, stwarzając przytulny nastrój. Jareth leżał z zamkniętymi oczami, jego nagą pierś unosił lekki, spokojny oddech. Wyglądał teraz niewinnie i bezbronnie, jak chłopiec. Wydawało się, że śpi. Sara podeszła cicho i delikatnie odchyliła narzutę. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś.  
\- Ano jestem. – burknęła, moszcząc się przy jego boku – Mam nadzieję, że cię nie szturchnęłam, jeśli tak, to niechcący. Sam kazałeś mi położyć się obok siebie.  
Jareth otoczył ją ramieniem i niespodziewanie zachichotał. Jego druga dłoń zawędrowała bezczelnie pod piżamę dziewczyny.  
– Wiesz, na co mam teraz ochotę?  
– Domyślam się, zawsze na to samo. Nie trzeba być telepatą. Usiłowałeś mnie uwieść już wtedy, gdy miałam czternaście lat i byłam tu po raz pierwszy.  
– Nie powiesz mi chyba, że ty tego nie chcesz.  
– Jareth, zachowuj się! – Sara trzepnęła go żartobliwie po ręku – Przestań. Przecież jesteś cały obolały.  
Objął ją mocniej i bez pytania ściągnął jej bluzę od piżamy przez głowę.  
– Ból też może być przyjemny.- szepnął uwodzicielsko.  
– Ty to naprawdę jesteś zboczony. Powinni cię leczyć.  
Król Goblinów zamknął jej usta gorącym, pełnym pasji pocałunkiem.  
– A zresztą...- wymruczała przyzwalająco. Jej ciało reagowało niezależnie od świadomości, naginając się posłusznie i chętnie do jego pragnień. Tym razem był dużo bardziej finezyjny. Bezlitośnie przedłużał drogę do pełnej przyjemności tak, że błagała go w końcu o litość, a gdy wreszcie zaprowadził ją na sam szczyt, było to niczym ostateczne objawienie. Ledwie poczuła wbijające się w jej szyję zęby i gdy powoli wysysał potrzebną mu do czegoś odrobinę jej krwi, kropla po kropli, targnęła nią powtórna, równie silna jak przedtem fala rozkoszy.  
Kiedy leżała potem przy jego boku, usiłując uspokoić oszalałe bicie serca, była już pewna, że nie odejdzie od niego. Nie zdoła znaleźć w sobie tyle sił. Dotychczasowe życie wydawało się jej czymś odległym i nieważnym, studia, rodzina, przyjaciele – tylko cieniami.  
Jareth westchnął z głębokim zadowoleniem i przytulił ją do siebie.  
– Tak długo na ciebie czekałem.- szepnął.- Tysiące lat...  
– Bez przesady, tylko cztery.  
Uśmiechnął się przekornie.  
– Co ty tam wiesz.  
Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.  
– Opowiesz mi o czymś?  
– O czym tylko zechcesz.  
– Opowiedz o tym demonie. Skąd go właściwie znasz?  
Król Goblinów spoważniał.  
– Dobrze. – rzekł – Jestem ci to winien. Zatem słuchaj: 


	16. Rozdział 16: OPOWIEŚĆ

OPOWIEŚĆ  
Moje najwcześniejsze wspomnienia pochodzą z Druhim Vanashty. Nie wiem, w jakim byłem wtedy wieku, w każdym razie na pewno wyglądałem tak jak teraz. Nie przypominam sobie siebie jako dziecka, może nawet nigdy nim nie byłem. Książę Azhrarn the Beautiful zabral mnie w Głębokie Podziemia, bo coś mu się we mnie spodobało i sprawił, ze zapomniałem kim byłem wcześniej. Nigdy nie odzyskałem tamtych wspomnień, nie brakowało mi ich jednak. Druhim Vanashta ma swój urok, choć posępny i złowieszczy. Azhrarn postanowił, że będę śpiewakiem uświetniającym jego uczty i dlatego wyuczył mnie szczególnego rodzaju magii. Rozumiesz sama, on uznaje tylko to, co najlepsze, i dlatego ja też musiałem być najlepszy. Oczywiście wiedziałem, że nie jestem demonem. Widziałem przecież, że różnię się od innych mieszkańców miasta, że moje oczy i włosy są jasne, a ich czarniejsze od węgla. Ale nie mogłem uzyskać odpowiedzi, czemu tak się dzieje. Gdy nie byłem potrzebny memu panu, włóczyłem się bez celu po mieście, nie wiedząc czego szukam. Cierpiałem, nie widząc Azhrarna, który zwracał na mnie mało uwagi, chyba że byłem mu potrzebny. Stawałem się szczęśliwy jedynie wtedy, gdy wzywał mnie i kazał śpiewać, od czasu do czasu obdarzając uważniejszym spojrzeniem. Lubił mnie po swojemu. Bywało, że bawił się mną, jak dziecko ulubioną lalką, projektując dla mnie nowe ubrania, instrumenty muzyczne, klejnoty, a bardzo rzadko okazywał swą łaskawość zabierając mnie ze sobą w krótką podróż po powierzchni Ziemi. Podczas jednej z tych podróży spytał, czy chciałbym trochę pomieszkać wśród ludzi i przyjrzeć się im, zbierając w ten sposób tematy do nowych piosenek. Bardzo tego chciałem, choć nie miałem śmiałości o tym mówić. Ludzie mnie ciekawili, czułem, że jestem podobny do nich dużo bardziej niż do demonów. Zostawił mnie więc i odszedł. Niestety, nie dał mi przedtem niczego, czym mógłbym go wezwać, a odszedłszy, zapomniał o mnie na dzień, może dwa. W ludzkich kategoriach to były całe lata. Najpierw czekałem, potem zacząłem szukać sposobu, by przeniknąć w Podziemia na własną rękę. Tak trafiłem do Królestwa Goblinów. Było wtedy w ruinie po wojnie o Magiczne Pierścienie, tylko Labirynt bronił swych tajemnic przed obcymi. Zaintrygował mnie. Postanowiłem rozwiązać zagadki, które przede mną stawiał, jedną po drugiej, wykorzystując to czego nauczył mnie Azhrarn. Tak dotarłem do zamku i posiadłem wszystkie jego sekrety. Ponieważ w Królestwie mieszkały wtedy tylko gobliny i uważały je za swoją niepodzielną własność, musiały mnie zaakceptować. Zresztą nie robiły trudności. Obwołały mnie swoim królem w uznaniu za to, że zdołałem opanować Labirynt. Musiałem jedynie stoczyć walkę z Wielkim Goblinem, który władał nimi przede mną i dać mu wycisk. Nie był to szczególny problem, a pomniejszym goblinom bardzo to się spodobało. Z biegiem czasu nauczyłem się je lubić i poczułem się za nie odpowiedzialny. Dlatego, gdy w moim zamku zjawił się Azhrarn, nie chciałem wrócić z nim do Druhim Vanashty. Rozzłościło go to i w pierwszej chwili wyglądało, że zechce mnie zniszczyć. Pewnie tobie trudno zrozumieć, ale oczekiwałem na śmiertelny cios przejęty do głębi zatrutą słodyczą jego bliskości. Nie bałem się. Potem Azhrarn... niespodziewanie powściągnął swój gniew. Wyjawił mi, że jestem czystej krwi Fae i że mam poza innymi umiejętnościami moc spełniania życzeń śmiertelników. Powiedział, że właśnie dlatego mnie oszczędzi, bo najwięcej cierpienia przysparzają ludziom ich własne życzenia, spełniane przez Fae, a ja będę z czasem najpotężniejszym z mego ludu. Książę Demonów kocha zsyłać na ludzi kłopoty. Nie zniszczył mnie więc, jedynie... odszedł, pozostawiając mnie wolnego, ale dręczonego wieczną tęsknotą.

– Dlaczego? – spytała Sara.  
– Taka jest po prostu natura demonów. Nie próbuj tego zrozumieć  
Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową.  
– To bardzo trudne. Ty... nie wiem czy dobrze odczytałam twe zachowanie, ale ty go w jakiś dziwny sposób kochasz.  
Jareth uśmiechnął się smutno.  
– Kocham? Powiedz, że bezgranicznie uwielbiam, a będziesz blisko. Wszyscy z którymi Azhrarn kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia, mogą go nienawidzić, ale jednocześnie oddaliby mu własną duszę, byle na nich choć spojrzał.  
– Ja jakoś nie.  
– Bo nie zwrócił na ciebie żadnej uwagi. Nie zainteresowałaś go, a może nie chciał mi ciebie odbierać, bo odgadł, że będę jeszcze cierpieć z twego powodu. Kaprysy Azhrarna są nieodgadnione.  
Sara przytuliła się do niego mocniej.  
– Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał.  
– Niestety, na pewne rzeczy nie masz wpływu. One się po prostu dzieją. A co do mnie – jego głos zmiękł – to chętnie przyjmę każdy ból za choćby kilka dni z tobą. Wszystko ma swoją cenę, a ja nie uchylam się od płacenia.  
Pocałowała go w usta. Choć kochali się ledwie przed chwilą, już czuła rosnącą gdzieś w środku studnię pożądania. Przypomniały się jej słowa Azhrarna:  
\- Fae to niebezpieczni kochankowie dla śmiertelników. Są niczym morska woda dla spragnionego. Nie można się nimi nasycić.  
Rozumiała teraz te słowa. Z jaką chęcią wyszeptałaby do ucha Króla Goblinów, co w tej chwili sprawiłoby jej największą radość, ale milczała. Jareth powinien wreszcie odpocząć po tym, co zrobił mu Ellerkon, Jego rany goiły się co prawda szybko, wciąż jednak musiały boleć. Przyłożyła usta do śladu bata na jego lewym ramieniu.  
\- Powiedz, myślałaś o mnie czasem tam, na powierzchni? - spytał cicho.  
\- Myślałam. – przyznała – Nawet wtedy, gdy wcale tego nie chciałam. Gdy kończyłam szkołę średnią, cały mój rocznik robił program artystyczny. Ja miałam wykonać piosenkę Amandy Lear „Enigma". Śpiewałam i cały czas miałam ciebie przed oczami, tak jakbyś tam był i słuchał, a ja bym śpiewała tylko dla ciebie.  
\- Gdybym tylko wiedział...  
Spojrzał na nią.  
\- „Enigma"? Chyba nie znam tej piosenki. Powtórz ją teraz dla mnie teraz.  
\- Oj! – spłoszyła się – Nie jestem tak dobra jak Lear. Skompromituję się.  
\- No nie daj się prosić, moje słodkie, bezcenne stworzonko... Ja śpiewałem dla ciebie wiele razy, teraz ty zaśpiewaj raz dla mnie.  
Sara uległa wreszcie i zanuciła cicho, tak by nikt oprócz Jaretha jej nie słyszał:

 _Give a bit of mmm to me,  
and I'll give a bit of mmm to you..._

Kiedy skończyła śpiewać, Jareth westchnął głęboko i przebiegł palcami po jej skórze.  
\- Trzymasz mocno me serce. – szepnął – Jak żadna kobieta przed tobą. Nie wypuszczaj mnie ze swoich rąk. Nigdy.


	17. Rozdział 17: MERLIN

Sara oczekiwała, że następnego dnia Jareth wstanie jakby nigdy nic, jednak tak się nie stało. W świetle dnia Sara zaniepokoiła się, ujrzawszy jego twarz, bladą, zmęczoną i jeszcze szczuplejszą niż zwykle.  
– Jak się czujesz? – spytała.  
– Nie martw się. – odpowiedział wymijająco – Zrobisz coś dla mnie?  
– Ależ naturalnie!  
– Idź do mojej komnaty tajemnic i przynieś mi stamtąd księgę oprawioną w brązową skórę.  
– Do komnaty tajemnic? – dziewczyna przeciągnęła wyrazy z niedowierzaniem – Przecież tam nikt nie może wchodzić oprócz ciebie.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
– Tobie pozwalam wchodzić, gdzie tylko zechcesz. Każde pomieszczenie w tym zamku stoi przed tobą otworem, bo ja tak chcę. Komnata jest w centralnej wierzy, na przedostatnim piętrze.  
Sara słuchała, ubierając się pospiesznie.  
– Co to za księga?  
– Mój spis zaklęć.  
– Oo. I nie boisz się, że zajrzę do środka?  
Roześmiał się serdecznie.  
– Możesz zaglądać ile chcesz. Zapisano ją praceltyckimi runami, nie odczytasz ich i tak.  
– A nie odgryzie mi ta księga ręki?  
– Skąd ten pomysł?  
– A tak mi się pomyślało.  
– Ależ ci śmiertelnicy mają wyobraźnię. Nic ci się nie stanie, po prostu mi ją przynieś.  
Na wpół przekonana dziewczyna poszła do centralnej wieży i bez trudu odszukała słynną komnatę tajemnic Króla Goblinów. Można było się zastanawiać, dlaczego uznawaną ją za sekretną, skoro trafiła tam bez trudu, ale takie widać było działanie magii. Pomieszczenie wypełniały dziwne przedmioty, niektóre wyglądały na obdarzone własnym życiem, wiele z nich trudno byłoby zidentyfikować. Księga w brązowej skórze leżała na antycznym stojaku pośrodku, otwarta i założona zakładką z rzeźbionego drewna. Zerknęła z ciekawości, ale Jareth mówił prawdę – pożółkłe strony pokrywały znaki przypominające nieco chińskie piktogramy. Zamknęła tom i zaniosła go do sypialni.  
– Świetnie. – Jareth usiadł, podparł sobie plecy poduszką i otworzył księgę – Teraz zjedz śniadanie i sprawdź trochę miasto, dobrze? Chodzi mi o to, czy nie trzeba tam czegoś naprawić, czy wszyscy mają się dobrze...  
– Chcesz się mnie pozbyć?  
– Kochanie, proszę, koniecznie potrzebuję kilku godzin dla siebie. Muszę przeszukać swoje zapiski i to, co już było w książce, gdy ją dostałem. To wymaga koncentracji.  
Sara popatrzyła na niego uważnie.  
– I nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi?  
– Powiem. – obiecał – Tylko jeszcze nie teraz.  
Pokiwała głową sceptycznie, ale postanowiła nie sprzeciwiać się jego słowom. Poszła do kuchni, gdzie goblinka w fartuchu przygotowała jej kopiastą porcję jajek na szynce, a potem wzięła ze stajni małego kuca o grubych nogach i wielkim łbie. Ku jej zdziwieniu nie było tam koni, tylko ten kucyk i pociągowe osiołki, zapewne wykorzystywane przez służbę do noszenia towarów. Jareth nie był chyba amatorem konnej jazdy i dlatego nie trzymał wierzchowców. Stajenny bez pytania osiodłał kucyka i Sara ruszyła w objazd Goblin City.  
Kilka godzin później Jareth zamknął swoją księgę. Tak, jak podejrzewał, nie znalazł żadnego zaklęcia, które mogłoby mu się przydać. Być może takie w ogóle nie istniało. Jeśli tak... sytuacja była bardzo zła. Czuł, jak wypala się blokada założona na igłę i mimo woli zastanawiał się, ile czasu mu zostało, nim zaklęcie całkiem zniknie. Gdy to się stanie, igła będzie mogła działać bez przeszkód tak, jak zaprogramował ją Ellerkon.  
Odłożył księgę na stolik nocny i po chwili namysłu wyczarował z powietrza kryształową kulę. Przekręcił ją kilkakrotnie, aż w środku ukazał się widok różanego ogrodu i sylwetka ogrodnika w zielonej tunice, obcinającego zeschłe pędy.  
– Ivor! – zawołał. Elf wyprostował się i rozejrzał.  
– Tak, mój panie?  
– Idź do osady ludzi i sprowadź do mojego zamku Merlina.  
– Nie wiem, czy zechce przyjść.  
– Tym razem musi zechcieć. Przekaż mu, że to nie jest kurtuazyjna prośba.  
Ivor skinął głową i zatknął sekator za pas.  
– Już idę, panie. Obaj przybędziemy do zamku najszybciej, jak się da.  
Obraz w kuli zamglił się i znikł. Jareth obrócił kryształ jeszcze raz, potem pozwolił mu wirować przez chwilę na czubku wskazującego palca.  
– Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tu będę. – mruknął posępnie, odkładając kulę na stolik, tuż obok księgi zaklęć. Zamknął oczy. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że może umrzeć tak głupio i bezsensownie. Cała jego istota buntowała się przeciwko temu, chciał krzyczeć z wściekłości, a jeśli tego nie robił, to tylko z rozsądku. Musiał oszczędzać siły.  
Drzwi sypialni skrzypnęły i do środka weszła Sara.  
– Jest trochę zniszczeń, ale niewiele. – zaraportowała wesoło – Gobliny wzięły się już do roboty, by je naprawić. W życiu nie widziałam tyle uszczęśliwionych stworzeń w jednym miejscu.  
Usiadła na łóżku obok Jaretha.  
– A ty jak się czujesz?  
– Tak sobie. – odparł – Saro, niedługo będziemy mieli gościa. Odwiedzi nas Merlin.  
– Jaki Merlin?  
– Druid, mag króla Artura.  
– Chcesz powiedzieć, że go znasz?! On istnieje?!  
– Jasne że tak. Mieszka w moim królestwie, odkąd uwolniłem go z zapieczętowanej jaskini. Zamknęła go tam jego własna adeptka. Pogrzebała żywcem, można powiedzieć. Spędził w zamknięciu chyba ze trzysta lat, póki przypadkiem nie trafiłem na jego grobowiec i nie zaciekawiła mnie wiążąca się z nim zagadka. Znalazłem sposób na przełamanie zaklęcia, choć kosztowało mnie to trochę pracy. Ale nie o to teraz chodzi.  
Westchnął i mimo woli przycisnął dłoń do żeber.  
– Znowu cię boli? – zaniepokoiła się Sara. Pokręcił głową.  
– To nic. Posłuchaj, kiedy Merlin przyjedzie, przyprowadź go do mnie. Nie bój się o nic, jakoś to... będzie.  
– Co będzie? Jareth, przerażasz mnie.  
Dotknął jej ręki.  
– To nic. Powtórz tylko Merlinowi, że...  
Sara czekała przez chwilę, ale nie kończył.  
\- Że co? Jareth?  
Nie odpowiadał. Nie otwierał oczu. Przerażona chwyciła go za rękę, ale wąska dłoń opadła bezwładnie.  
– Jareth!  
Zaczęła szukać tętna tak, jak uczono ją na kursach pierwszej pomocy. Czy zdawało się, czy naprawdę serce Króla przestało bić? Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wyczuła słabe pulsowanie na jego szyi i odetchnęła z ulgą. Chciała wybiec szukać ratunku, ale powstrzymała ją myśl, że przecież nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby cokolwiek pomóc. W całym zamku, ba, w całym mieście są tylko głupawe gobliny, a one na pewno nie będą wiedziały, co robić. Mogą najwyżej podnieść lament, że ich „kingy" (swoją drogą, co za przezwisko) umiera. A tego nie potrzebowała, i tak była zdenerwowana.  
Wydawało się jej, że upłynęły wieki, nim przybiegł mały goblin z rogami i długim ogonem, wrzeszcząc radośnie na całe gardło:  
\- Lady! Goście przyjść!  
Sara zbiegła na dół, gdzie czekał Ivor w towarzystwie wielkiego czarodzieja. Chciała się przywitać, ale zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Zamiast druida z długą, białą brodą, którego się spodziewała, ujrzała chłopca, nie starszego chyba od niej. Miał krótko obcięte, czarne włosy, chudą twarz i śmiesznie odstające uszy. Poznała w nim czarodzieja tylko dzięki szacie, którą miał na sobie. Za nim stał Ivor, a przy nim kilkanaście mężczyzn i kobiet, których nie znała


	18. Rozdział 18: IGŁA

– Ty jesteś Merlin? Taki młody? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. Skinął głową.  
– Niech cię nie zwiedzie mój wygląd. – powiedział – Kiedyś byłem stary, ale od czego magia wyższego rzędu. Gdzie Król?  
– W sypialni. – odparła – Źle z nim. Nie wiem, co się dzieje.  
– Nie bez powodu przecież wezwał mnie w taki sposób. Prowadź, panienko.  
– Mam na imię Sara.  
– Ja tu poczekam. – wtrącił się Ivor – Nie wrócę do rezydencji, póki nie dowiem się, co z Jarethem.  
Skinęła głową, po czym pobiegła schodami na górę, prowadząc za sobą Merlina. Chłopięcy czarodziej wszedł za nią do sypialni i rozejrzał się czujnie.  
– Nie czuję wpływu obcej magii. – powiedział – Nie było tu dziś ani wczoraj nikogo niepożądanego. Czyli cokolwiek się dzieje, nie jest to świeża sprawa.  
– To dobrze?  
– Nie wiem jeszcze.  
Podszedł do łóżka i zaczął badać pacjenta.  
– Ma kilka oparzeń. – rzekł po chwili – Zapewne było to żelazo, bo goi się opornie. Fae bardzo źle znoszą kontakt z tym metalem, szczęśliwie jednak ból jest dla nich mniej dolegliwy niż dla ludzi i szybko o nim zapominają. W sumie dobrze być Fae. Słyszałem, że Ellerkon zrobił sobie z niego worek treningowy.  
– Łagodnie powiedziane.  
– Ostrzegałem go jakiś czas temu. – Merlin przesuwał palcami po żebrach Jaretha – Ale on zawsze wie swoje. Ellerkon dostał obsesji na jego punkcie.  
– Skąd wiesz?  
– Umiem rozmawiać z drzewami, a ten typ nimi włada. Jedna topola powiedziała mi, że Ellerkon ma w stosunku do Króla Goblinów prawdziwie bezecne plany, reszty się domyśliłem.  
– Co za potwór.  
– Żebyś wiedziała. Żebra zrastają się dobrze, ktoś tu przede mną działał.  
– Juno.  
– Ach, ona. No tak. – przesunął dłoń w okolice mostka – Ale tu wyczuwam coś dziwnego.  
Przez chwilę badał w skupieniu opuszkami palców okolicę serca Króla.  
– To niemożliwe.  
– Co? – zaniepokoiła się Sara.  
– Ktoś użył przeciwko niemu zaklęcia pochodzącego z innego świata niż nasz. Z zupełnie innego, i już nieistniejącego. Starożytne zaklęcie leśnego ludu sidszów z Rajlegu. Igła-do-serca.  
– To brzmi okropnie!  
– Bo jest okropne. Co ciekawe, to zaklęcie nie działałoby w naszej rzeczywistości, Ellerkon musiał je zmodyfikować. Jak mi się wydaje, wersja z którą mamy do czynienia, wymaga użycia prawdziwej igły, nie jej domyślnej formy. Kto jednak mógłby podejść do Jaretha tak blisko i nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń?  
– Jakaś kobieta?  
\- Może. Święty to on nie jest. Sprawdźmy to.  
Wyjął z przyniesionej torby kilka kawałków drewna i ułożył je na podłodze w pięciobok. Potem wyprostował się, wyszeptał zaklęcie i cisnął w utworzoną figurę garść niebieskawego proszku. Nad pięciobokiem uniósł się obłok i uformował płaski obiekt. Jak na ekranie telewizora pojawił się na nim pomniejszony obraz sypialni Jaretha. Była głęboka noc. Król spał, nagi i bezbronny, ale przy jego boku nie było żadnej kobiety. Z korytarza dobiegał ledwie słyszalny dźwięk kroków. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się i do sypialni wszedł mały, mocno utykający cień. Starając się stąpać bezszelestnie podszedł go łóżka i uniósł rękę. Trzymał w niej cienki, błyszczący przedmiot.  
Król Goblinów westchnął przez sen, nie obudził się jednak. Na swoje nieszczęście we własnej sypialni czuł się bezpiecznie. Intruz przy jego łóżku zastygł na moment, potem mocnym, zdecydowanym ruchem wbił trzymaną w dłoni igłę prosto w serce śpiącego. Jareth otworzył szeroko oczy z krzykiem. Chwycił się obiema rękami za pierś.  
– Hoggle, coś ty zrobił?!  
Karzeł cofnął się o krok.  
– Mam nadzieję, że będziesz długo zdychał, przeklęty szczurze.- syknął z nienawiścią i wybiegł.  
I obraz rozpłynął się jak dym, z którego powstał.  
Sara gapiła się przerażona na miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą był.  
– Hoggle? Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała... Jareth traktował go okropnie, to prawda, ale żeby posunąć się do jawnej zdrady?  
– Rasa karłów jest zdradliwa z natury. – Merlin nie wydawał się być zaskoczony. Rozstawiał właśnie wyjmowane z torby naczynia i narzędzia – Nigdy ich nie lubiłem. No dobrze, zobaczę teraz co da się zrobić. Zanim zacznę, ważne pytanie: co on ostatnio jadł?  
Sara zbierała przez chwilę myśli.  
\- Nic. Odkąd go spotkałam, ani kęsa, pił tylko wino i jakiś bimber od B.J.'a.  
\- To dobrze. Proszę teraz wybaczyć, ale muszę zostać sam z pacjentem. Tego rodzaju magia wymaga pełnego skupienia.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Rzuciła ostatnie, zatroskane spojrzenie na nieprzytomnego Króla i wyszła.  
Ivor czekał na nią w pustej sali tronowej, siedząc na schodkach prowadzących do tronu razem ze swymi towarzyszami. Wstał na widok Sary i przybrał wyczekująca postawę. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Nic nie wiem. Merlin twierdzi, że to jakieś dziwne zaklęcie, nie z tego świata i próbuje coś zrobić.  
– Powinien dać sobie radę. – pocieszył ją elf – On jest najlepszy.  
– To czemu nie pomógł rozprawić się z Ellerkonem?  
– Bo jego specjalizacja to magia iluzji, która nie może przecież oszukać takich jak Władca Olch, oraz medycyna. – wyjaśnił Ivor – Co niby miałby zrobić, wyciąć Ellerkonowi migdałki?  
Sara parsknęła śmiechem, choć naprawdę wcale nie było jej wesoło. Miała wrażenie, że kłopoty nigdy się nie skończą. Usiadła na stopniach, a Ivor obok niej. Była mu wdzięczna, że został, jakoś bała się teraz zostać sama, tylko w otoczeniu goblinów i ludzi, których zupełnie nie znała.  
\- Kim oni właściwie są? - spytała.  
\- Ochotnicy. – odparł – To, co się tu działo, wzburzyło dalsze osady. Uznano, że Król powinien mieć swoją gwardię i to taką, która jest w stanie fizycznie walczyć. Oto najlepsi z tych, którzy się zgłosili: ludzie, elfy i orki.  
Sara przypatrzyła się ochotnikom uważne. Jak odróżnić orki od elfów? Są tak blisko skuzynowani, że prawie identyczni. Po chwili doszła do wniosku, że orki to chyba te mocniej zbudowane istoty, o sylwetkach jakby stworzonych do noszenia broni.  
\- Dziękuję wam za inicjatywę. – powiedziała – Kiedy Jego Wysokość dojdzie do siebie, podejmie stosowną decyzję. Ja nie mogę tego zrobić. Na razie możecie zająć kordegardę, o ile tu jakaś jest. Później ktoś się wami zajmie, ja na razie nie mam głowy do niczego. 

Ściemniało się już, kiedy Merlin zszedł z góry. Niósł ze sobą drewnianą miseczkę, w której pływała cieniutka złota igła, zanurzona w czymś w rodzaju rzadkiego kisielu. Sara poderwała się.  
– Żyje?!  
– Spokojnie, panienko, na razie tak. A czy wydobrzeje, przekonamy się w ciągu kilku dni. – Merlin przystanął i przyjrzał się jej – Jesteś bardzo zmęczona, idź odpocząć.  
– Wolę pójść do Jaretha.  
– On śpi. Dałem mu esencję ziołową, prędko się nie obudzi. Musiałem. Operacja była piekielnie skomplikowana, to świństwo siedziało głęboko. Teraz wszystko zależy od tego, ile nasz król wchłonął złej magii, ale osobiście jestem dobrej myśli. Ponieważ ja będę zajęty, muszę przecież rozgryźć to zaklęcie, ty się nim zajmij. Żadnych stałych pokarmów. Może jedynie pić polewkę przyrządzoną na pieczonym mięsie i czerwone wino, w żadnym razie białe, tym bardziej wykluczona wódka i tym podobne mocne trunki. No i... żadnego seksu przez co najmniej trzy dni.  
– Nie będzie zadowolony.  
– Właśnie o to chodzi żeby nie był. Na zadowolenie będzie miał czas później. Niech się cieszy że żyje. No dobrze, idę teraz do pracowni zanieść ten fant, ale zanim wezmę się do roboty, chciałbym coś przegryźć.  
– Jakiej pracowni? – chciała spytać, ale dała sobie spokój. Widać było że czarodziej czuje się w tym zamku jak u siebie i nie było sensu dociekać, dlaczego. Poszła do kuchni, poleciła by nakarmiono kandydatów na gwardzistów i przygotowano kolację dla niej i czarodzieja. Sama też była głodna.


	19. Rozdział 19: OCALONY

Merlin przyszedł po pół godzinie do jadalni i zabrał się za jajka na twardo w majonezie, szynkę i chleb.  
– Narobiłem się jak za swoich najlepszych czasów. – powiedział z pełnymi ustami – Szczęśliwie mój pacjent nie jest człowiekiem. Już dawno by nie żył. Panienka to ta słynna Sara?  
– Słynna?  
– No jasne. Pierwsza śmiertelniczka, która pokonała labirynt. – Merlin zamoczył kawałek chleba w kubku z winem – Jareth musiał za to odpowiadać przed sądem Zgromadzenia Ogólnego.  
– Jak to, przed sądem?  
– Normalnie. Fae nie są zbyt arbitralne, ale w sytuacjach określanych przez ich kodeks podlegają sądowi Zgromadzenia Ogólnego. Jego członkami są Najstarsi ze wszystkich ras: Fae, sylfów, elfów, orków, gnomów... Jeśli ktoś złamie reguły, podlega ich osądowi. Również Jareth musi się podporządkować. To znaczy, teoretycznie nie musi, ale gdyby przeciwstawił się Zgromadzeniu, zaryzykowałby wojnę, a w pojedynkę nie da przecież rady koalicji. Zniszczono by jego królestwo, a on naprawdę o nie dba.  
– I jak to się skończyło?  
– Zniknął potem na rok, a w zamku rozsiadł się na regent wyznaczony przez Radę Fae. Podobno Jareth spędził ten czas w zamku Króla Elfów, nie wiem czy jako więzień czy niewolnik, bo na pewno nie jako gość. W każdym razie odsiedział swoje i wrócił, a ja o nic nie pytałem. Tak bezpieczniej. Swoją drogą, jeśli zrobili z niego niewolnika, no to bardzo im współczuję. Jareth ma twardy kark, jego się nie da poskromić. Musieli użyć z nim jak pies w studni.  
Sarah skubnęła kawałek chleba. To wszystko wydawało się jej bardzo dziwne.  
– Nie myślałam, że też on musi kogoś słuchać.  
– Takie życie. Król powinien myśleć przede wszystkim o swych poddanych. Gdyby chodziło tylko o własną osobę, Jareth walczyłby do upadłego i prędzej dałby się rozszarpać niżby ugiąłby plecy. Ech, mogło być gorzej, rok da się odcierpieć.  
Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która odwzajemniła mu się blado. Druid podobał się jej, wyczuwała że jest jej przyjazny i można mu zaufać.  
– Mam nadzieję, że ten łobuz nie pozwoli sobie teraz umrzeć, bo inaczej osobiście udam się przez Piaski Czasu do Krainy Zmarłych i przywlokę go z powrotem za włosy.  
Merlin roześmiał się.  
– To byłoby trudne. – powiedział – Fae to nie ludzie, nie mają nieśmiertelnej duszy. Za to same są teoretycznie nieśmiertelne, no i się nie starzeją. Coś za coś. Jareth będzie żył i jaśniał młodością długo po tym, jak twoje ciało rozsypie się w proch i wszelka pamięć o tobie zaginie. Ale za to jak ty umrzesz, twoja dusza powędruje do Krainy Zmarłych, gdzie ostatecznie nie jest tak źle. A jeśli on umrze, po prostu rozwieje się jak dym na wietrze i przestanie istnieć. Nie będzie już Jaretha. Tak kończą Fae.  
Sara skinęła głową.  
– Rozumiem. Mimo wszystko to smutne. Myślałam, że kiedyś spotkam go również po drugiej stronie.  
– Nie można mieć wszystkiego, panienko. Spotkasz tam wielu interesujących ludzi, ale żadnego Fae.

Postanowiła jednak iść do sypialni Jaretha. Nie chciała, żeby był sam. Wciąż miała w pamięci obraz wywołany przez Merlina i przechodziły ją niemiłe dreszcze. Fakt że ktoś, kogo miała za przyjaciela i kogo bardzo lubiła, był zdolny zaprzedać się Ellerkonowi i wykonać dla niego brudną robotę, był bardzo trudny do przełknięcia. Hoggle pozostał w jej pamięci jako istota o dobrym sercu, a teraz nie wiedziała już, co ma o nim myśleć. Potrząsnęła głową. Lepiej było o tym w ogóle nie rozmyślać.  
Przeszukawszy kilka pokojów znalazła kołdrę i kilka poduszek. Zaniosła to wszystko do sypialni Króla i sporządziła dla siebie posłanie na podłodze. Powinno być całkiem wygodne. Potem podeszła do łóżka i odchyliła jedwabną zasłonę. Jareth spał spokojnie, nagi pod cienkim przykryciem. Jego skóra nadal była blada, w odcieniu kości słoniowej, ale mimo to wyglądał na zdrowszego. Po pięknie zarysowanych ustach błąkał się lekki uśmiech, tak jakby śniło mu się coś bardzo miłego. Sara dotknęła rozsypanych na poduszce jasnych włosów, pogłaskała palcem spiczaste ucho.  
– Tak bardzo cię kocham.- szepnęła.

Zalecenia Merlina mogły być jak najbardziej celowe, ale takiego pacjenta trudno utrzymać w łóżku. Już następnego dnia, gdy Sara zeszła do kuchni, wstał, kategorycznie wyrzucił na zbity łeb dwa gobliny, które miały go pilnować i zrobił piekło w sali tronowej, która jego zdaniem nie wyglądała tak jak powinna. Trudno było zorientować się, o co konkretnie mu chodzi, bo to miejsce od zawsze wyglądało jak abstrakcyjny miszmasz. Panował w nim koszmarny bałagan, pod sufitem spały oswojone sępy, a po kątach koty i kurczaki, co nikomu nie przeszkadzało. Zwabiona jego wymyślaniami Sara dopiero po dłuższej chwili pojęła, że nie chodziło mu wcale o stan sali. Gobliny były szczerze zachwycone jego awanturą, tak jakby mówił im najpiękniejsze komplementy.  
– One nie znają się na pięknych słówkach. – wyjaśnił rzecz do końca, gdy spostrzegł tylko dziewczynę – Ich rodzimy język to głównie klątwy i wyzwiska, a za dowód przyjaznych uczuć uważają szturchańce. Dlatego czasem muszę wytargać któregoś za łeb. Jak spałaś, moja bezcenna – szkoda że beze mnie?  
Uśmiechnął się do Sary, biorąc ją za ręce. Znowu był taki jak kiedyś: zadowolony z siebie, wesoły i przekorny. Cienie wokół jego oczu znikły, i dosłownie błyszczał radością życia.  
– Merlin zostawił zalecenia co do ciebie, powinieneś leżeć.  
– Druidzi zawsze przesadzają. Tacy już są. Nie przejmuj się tym.  
– Możliwe, ale nie pozwolę ci robić głupstw. Merlin jest twoim lekarzem i nakazał a) odpoczynek, b) ścisłą dietę. Kucharka przygotowuje już dla ciebie polewkę na pieczonym mięsie.  
Jareth skrzywił się jak dziecko zmuszane do jedzenia kaszki na mleku.  
– Okropność. No ale dobrze, jeśli ty tego chcesz, podporządkuję się. Zresztą dieta to dla mnie to nie nowość, Merlin leczy tak każdą przypadłość, nieważne czy zwyczajną, czy pochodzenia magicznego. Często nawet z dobrym skutkiem. Daj mi buzi.  
Sarah zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.  
– Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytała.  
– Czego ci nie powiedziałem?  
– Już ty wiesz czego. Merlin wywołał obraz dnia, w którym zostałeś zdradzony i wydany w ręce Ellerkona.  
Król Goblinów spoważniał i delikatnie wyzwolił się z jej rąk.  
– Ach, to...  
– A tak, to. Dlaczego milczałeś?  
Podszedł do okna.  
– Wyjdźmy do wewnętrznego ogrodu. – zaproponował – Jeszcze go chyba nie widziałaś.  
– Nawet nie wiedziałam, że tu taki jest.  
– Jest. To mój ulubiony, dlatego został ukryty. Nie pokazuję go wszystkim jak popadnie.  
– No dobrze.  
Sara poszła za nim, zaintrygowana. Poprowadził ją jednym z korytarzy aż do ślepej ściany. Pod dotykiem jego palców rozsunęła się, ukazując przejście.

\- Oto mój ogród.- powiedział Jareth.  
Sara rozejrzała się. Nie było to tak wspaniałe miejsce, jakie powinno być jej zdaniem – rosły tu skromne rośliny, tyle że dobrze utrzymane, zadbane. Wiele z nich było trujących. Pod murami pyszniły się krzewy belladonny, na grządkach rosła naparstnica, szalej i dziędzierzawa. Kolczaste krzaki czeremchy i jaśminu obsypane były drobnymi kwiatkami, a pośród zagonów łubinu i maków dziewczyna dostrzegła coś niezwykłego: prostokątny kamień, na którym wyryto kilkanaście znaków runicznych.  
– Co to?


	20. Rozdział 20: GWARDIA

Jareth podszedł do kamienia. Chwilę na niego patrzył, potem zerwał gałązkę jaśminu i położył na kamieniu.  
– Nazywałem ją Loosira. Nie pamiętam nawet, jak naprawdę miała na imię i martwi mnie teraz, że nie pamiętam.  
– Kogo?  
– Była...- zawahał się – Czymś na kształt mojej damy dworu.  
– Rozumiem. – Sara położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu – Już parę osób mówiło mi, że zawsze otaczałeś się kobietami. Jesteś jaki jesteś, i jeśli cię kocham, muszę to zaakceptować, prawda? Opowiedz coś o niej. Była Fae, czy może elfką?  
Jareth uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
– Była człowiekiem jak ty, ale nie łączyło nas to co myślisz. Loosira przyszła do mnie pewnego dnia i poprosiła żebym pozwolił jej zostać w zamku. Zgodziłem się, bo rozśmieszyła mnie jej śmiałość, a poza tym pomyślałem, że przyda mi się ktoś do zarządzania służbą. Gobliny nie są zbyt inteligentne, jak pewnie zauważyłaś. Nadałem jej imię Loosira, bo wydawało mi się to zabawne. Od słowa „looser", a ona całym swym wyglądem potwierdzała, że jest życiowym przegrańcem. Nie dość, że bogowie poskąpili jej urody, to jeszcze ubierała się zawsze w drelichowe spodnie i powyciągane koszule, jak łachmaniarka. Miałem poważne podejrzenia, że nawet zawinięta od stóp do głów w jedwabie i koronki też by wyglądała jak wyciągnięta ze śmietnika. Looserka. Któż inny zresztą zechciałby mieszkać w Podziemiu, będąc dzieckiem słońca?  
Przysiadł obok grobu.  
\- Była brzydka i niezgrabna, ale kochała mnie. Wiedziałem o tym i to też mnie bawiło. Dotrzymywała mi towarzystwa, i nie powiem, nawet chętnie z nią rozmawiałem, bo była bardzo inteligentna i miała duże poczucie humoru. Aż mnie to czasem dziwiło. Jak z jej wyglądem można było się z czegoś śmiać? Pasowało mi jej towarzystwo, bo dobrze mieć z kim porozmawiać, zagrać w szachy lub kanastę, a z goblinami się nie da. Czasem bywałem dla tej biedaczki niezbyt miły, nigdy się jednak nie poskarżyła. Gdy Ellerkon wdarł się do zamku i obezwładnił mnie swym zaklęciem, Loosira chwyciła halabardę ze stojaka pod ścianą i próbowała mnie bronić. Jako jedyna. Zabili ją strzałą z kuszy, umarła na moich rękach... uśmiechając się do mnie... a ja nie potrafiłem jej pomóc. Ubłagałem Ellerkona, żeby przynajmniej pozwolił mi zawinąć ją w mój płaszcz i pochować w tym ogrodzie, nim ostatecznie zamknie mnie w lochu. Musiałem...  
– Co musiałeś?  
Spojrzał na nią. Jego dwubarwne oczy były teraz wielkie i błyszczały gorączkowo. Mówił z trudem, jakby słowa lepiły mu się do warg.  
– Uklęknąć przed nim i dotknąć czołem ziemi. Tylko pod tym warunkiem zgodził się spełnić moją prośbę.  
Pobladł przy tych słowach tak bardzo, że Sara aż się wystraszyła. Uniosła rękę i pogładziła jego policzek.  
– Wiem, ile cię to kosztowało. To musiało być straszne.  
– Straszna to była jej śmierć, straszna i niepotrzebna, a ja zrobiłem co musiałem. Moja duma mogła na tym ucierpieć, ale co z tego? To był tylko gest bez znaczenia, chyba że Ellerkon przypisywał mu jakieś.  
Przez chwilę milczał.  
– Pytałaś, czemu ci nie powiedziałem. – podjął po chwili – Może kontakt z Loosirą sprawił, że lepiej rozumiem ludzi niż kiedyś. Wiedziałem, że lubisz Hoggle'a i nie chciałem cię zranić. Poza tym cała ta sprawa stawia mnie w nienajlepszym świetle. Powinienem pozbyć się tego bezwstydnego karła już wtedy, gdy zdradził mnie, by ci pomóc, ale wybaczyłem mu. To był błąd.  
– Dlaczego mu wybaczyłeś?  
– Ze względu na ciebie. To pokręcone, ale widząc go miałem wrażenie, że jesteś jakoś bliżej. To taka zbrodnia?  
Sarah usiadła obok niego.  
– Nie lubię gdy jesteś smutny. – powiedziała – Żałuję, że zapytałam.  
Objął ją i przytulił do siebie.  
– Miałaś prawo wiedzieć. Wiesz, ja nawet nie czuję złości na tego pokracznego gnoma. Można było przewidzieć że kiedyś poważy się na coś takiego.  
– Teraz będziesz miał własną gwardię. Ivor przyprowadził tu oddział ochotników, zakwaterowałam ich w kordegardzie.  
Jareth roześmiał się serdecznie. Widać było, że ten pomysł rozbawił go ogromnie, ale po chwili przyznał:  
\- Może to nie najgorsza myśl. Trzeba będzie ich uodpornić na magię i wyszkolić, będę musiał ściągnąć to kogoś otrzaskanego w kwestiach wojskowych. W końcu ktoś musi pilnować mojego skarbu.  
– Niby mnie? Sama potrafię się przypilnować.  
Pocałował ją w usta.  
– No chodźmy już na to śniadanie. – powiedział wstając – Potem pogadam sobie z tymi kandydatami na gwardzistów. A gdy Merlin pozwoli mi już na normalne życie, zabiorę cię w najpiękniejsze miejsce mojego, a teraz już też twojego królestwa.  
Objął ją i zanucił:

 _All my friends_ _  
_ _Now seem so thin and frail_ _  
_ _Slinky secrets_ _  
_ _Hotter than the sun_ _  
_ _No peachy prayers_ _  
_ _No trendy rechauffe_ _  
_ _I'm with you_ _  
_ _So I can't go on_ __

 _All my violence_ _  
_ _Raining tears upon the sheet_ _  
_ _I'm bewildered/resentful_ _  
_ _For we're strangers when we meet_

 _(Tekst David Bowie, płyta „Outside")_

Trzymając się za ręce wrócili do zamku, gdzie czekał na nich zastawiony stół. Siedział już za nim Merlin i pożywiał się żarłocznie. Na widok swego pacjenta uniósł brwi.  
– Miałeś leżeć przez co najmniej trzy dni.  
– Leżałem, ale już mi się znudziło. – Jareth przysunął sobie krzesło – Daj spokój, nie jestem człowiekiem, nie musisz chodzić koło mnie i robić zatroskanych min.  
– Przynajmniej zachowaj dietę. Inaczej naprawdę się rozchorujesz, a wtedy przysięgam że przywiążę cię do łóżka łańcuchem, jeśli będzie trzeba.  
Król Goblinów wziął stojący przy jego nakryciu srebrny kubek z polewką i demonstracyjnie wypił.  
– Jak widzisz, jestem grzeczny. Nie zjem ani kęsa, póki nie pozwolisz. A jak tam badania?  
Druid wzruszył ramionami.  
– Idzie opornie, mam jednak nadzieję złamać to zaklęcie. – powiedział z pełnymi ustami – Wtedy będę mógł stworzyć kontrczar i zabezpieczyć cię na przyszłość. Nie sądzę, żeby Ellerkon odpuścił.  
Sara omal nie zakrztusiła się kanapką.  
– Nie...  
– Spokojnie, panienko. – Merlin wziął sobie kawałek mięsa z półmiska – Opracuję coś, co go powstrzyma. Nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej, bo jak się dowiedziałem o inwazji, było już „po ptokach" i zresztą nie miałem punktu zaczepienia. Teraz go mam. Poza tym jest trochę czasu, ten stary drań musi najpierw wylizać rany. Jareth, wiesz że musisz zająć się tworzeniem gwardii?  
Król Goblinów skinął głową.  
– Dużo jest ochotników?  
– O, bardzo dużo. Ivor i ja wybraliśmy na razie osiemnastoosobowy oddział, jednak docelowo może być około pięćdziesięcioro, może nawet więcej. Przy dobrym wyszkoleniu będziesz miał własną armię.  
– Uhm. – mruknął Jareth – Tego właśnie pragnę jak nie przymierzając kąpieli w smole. Tak jakbym miał mało problemów.  
– No i znowu narzekasz. Wiesz dobrze, jak się sprawy mają. Niedobitki goblinów właściwych, które są wojownikami, obsadzają wysunięte placówki i wioski w górach. Goblin City jest pełne tych małych głuptasów, które zwiałyby nawet przed nasrożoną muchą. Nic dziwnego, że Ellerkon tak łatwo opanował miasto.


	21. Rozdział 21: KWESTIE PAŃSTWOWE

– Dlaczego niedobitki? Kto to są gobliny właściwe? – spytała Sara ciekawie.  
– Na pewno nie te pokraki, które się tu włóczą. – odparł druid – To wielkie i bardzo groźne stworzenia. Najniższy ma dwa i pół metra wzrostu i odpowiednią do tego muskulaturę. Niestety zostało ich niewielu, wyginęły w Wojnie o Pierścienie.  
– Już drugi raz słyszę o tej wojnie.  
– Była długa i paskudna, a gobliny walczyły po niewłaściwej stronie. No dobra, wracam do pracowni, moje gołąbki, a wy pamiętajcie o moich zaleceniach.  
Mina Jaretha wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że będzie pamiętał, owszem, ale o tyle o ile będzie mu to na rękę. Merlin machnął beznadziejnie ręką i poszedł na górę, zabierając ze sobą kilka owoców. Król Goblinów rzucił tęskne spojrzenie na tacę z chlebem i mięsem, po czym westchnął i nalał sobie wina.  
– Potowarzysz mi do kordegardy? – spytał. Sara skinęła głową.  
– Dokądkolwiek zechcesz.  
Przyprowadzony przez Ivora oddział kończył właśnie śniadanie, gdy weszli do mesy przewidzianej dla strażników. Elfy o eterycznej urodzie, czarnowłose, smagłe orki i ludzie siedzieli ramię w ramię, dojadając wielkie porcje kaszy ze skwarkami.  
– Wstać! – zakomenderował wysoki mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami, spiętymi z tyłu w kitkę. Wszyscy zerwali się od stołu.  
– Spocznij. Jak będziecie tak przerywać posiłki, to nabawicie się niestrawności. – Jareth uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie – Jesteście podobno ochotnikami do królewskiej gwardii?  
– Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość! Ja nazywam się Trevor, a to są Likaros, Milva, Gernald, Vors...  
Wymienił jednym tchem siedemnaście imion, wskazując po kolei na swych towarzyszy, którzy potwierdzali swą tożsamość skinięciem głowy.  
– Widzę, Trevor, że już poczułeś się kapitanem gwardii. – powiedział Jareth, gdy prezentacja dobiegła końca – Nie mam zresztą nic przeciwko temu. Chcę tylko, żebyście uświadomili sobie jedno. Przybyliście do mojego królestwa w poszukiwaniu wolności i bezpieczeństwa. Zostając gwardzistami rezygnujecie z jednego i z drugiego. Czy to wam pasuje? Jeśli ktoś się teraz wycofa, nie będę miał mu tego za złe, potem nie będzie to już możliwe. Przysięga wojskowa zobowiązuje.  
Jedna z elfickich wojowniczek, śliczna dziewczyna o krótko obciętych jasnych lokach, wysunęła się naprzód.  
– Gdybyśmy tego nie rozważyli, nie byłoby nas tutaj. Jesteśmy zdecydowani i nie zmienimy zdania, Wasza Wysokość. Proszę uważać nas za swoją własność, tak samo jak wszystkich tych, którzy się zgłosili.  
– Ojojoj, i po co te wielkie słowa? – Jareth przeszedł się po mesie, lustrując uważnie przyszłych gwardzistów – Czeka was dużo pracy. Przede wszystkim treningi, a poza tym zabiegi uodparniające na większość zaklęć magii bojowej. Dziś jeszcze poślę po szkoleniowców, uodparnianiem zajmie się Merlin. Widzę, że wśród was są ludzie, elfy i orki, a także mężczyźni i kobiety zapowiadam więc, że nie będę tolerował żadnych tarć na tle uprzedzeń. Nie mam nic przeciwko ksenofobii i seksizmowi, to czasem nawet zdrowe odruchy, ale nie wtedy gdy trzeba razem pracować. Macie być jedną rodziną, chcecie czy nie. Kto się z tego wyłamie, zostanie karnie wydalony ze służby, a raczej nie chcecie wiedzieć, co to znaczy w moim wykonaniu. Nie jestem zainteresowany „nabywaniem was na własność" i nikogo nie zmuszam do służby na zamku, ale gdy ktoś już tego chce, musi być przygotowany na to, że jako władca królestwa będę dla was wymagającym pracodawcą. Rozumiecie to?  
– Tak jest.- padła niemal jednogłośna odpowiedź. Gwardziści stanęli na baczność, zakładając ręce za plecy i wyskandowali chórem – Przysięgamy służyć wiernie i w potrzebie oddać życie!  
– Co do mnie, możecie to sobie darować, ale jeśli chodzi o moją królową – Jareth objął Sarę ramieniem – to za nią każde z was jest osobiście odpowiedzialne, rozumiecie? W razie bezpośredniego zagrożenia najpierw ratujecie ją, dopiero potem myślicie o reszcie, nie wyłączając mnie. Czy to jasne?  
– Tak jest!  
Król Goblinów nie zauważył, że na jego słowa czarne oczy orka Parisha błysnęły przez moment ponurą czerwienią ognia, pozbawionego choćby odrobiny ciepła właściwego temu żywiołowi. Gdy spojrzał w jego kierunku, ork wyglądał już zupełnie zwyczajnie.

Doroczna inspekcja wysuniętych placówek to nudny obowiązek króla. Jareth nie chciał obarczać nim Sary, szczególnie że dziewczyna potknęła się ostatnio na schodach i paskudnie zwichnęła nogę. Merlin próbował jej pomóc ale ku jego zdumieniu uraz okazał się oporny na magiczne działania.  
\- Pewnie to dlatego, że w XX'tym wieku mało kto wierzy w czary. – powiedział – A może współżycie z tobą jakoś ją uodporniło. W końcu nikt jeszcze nie zbadał, jak wpływa na ludzką istotę życie u boku Fae.  
Dlatego właśnie Jareth postanowił, że Sara zostanie w zamku na te kilka dni, poprosił jedynie Ivora, żeby się nią zaopiekował. Młody elf bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się z Sarą i chętnie się zgodził, choć jego obecność nie była tak naprawdę niezbędna – w końcu w zamku rezydowała teraz gwardia, złożona głównie z ludzi, a i gobliny bardzo polubiły nową „Lady". Król był jednak dużo spokojniejszy, zostawiając przy boku narzeczonej prawdziwie zaufaną osobę. Najchętniej sam by przy niej został, ale z posterunków dochodziły niepokojące wieści i koniecznie musiał je sprawdzić. Wolał nie ryzykować, że zaskoczy go nowa wojna, szczególnie teraz, gdy miał tyle do stracenia.  
Wysuniętych posterunków było dokładnie trzynaście – tyle, ile wynosiła święta liczba Labiryntu.. Strzegły królestwa przed niespodziewaną inwazją, ale w przypadku Ellerkona i jego armii strzyg zawiodły. Władca Olch był zbyt silnym magiem, by można było przewidzieć, co zrobi i umiał otworzyć przejście dla siebie w każdym miejscu. Co innego trolle, elfy czy południowi Sidhowie. Królestwo goblinów było niewielkie i otoczone przez nieprzyjaznych sąsiadów. To że do tej pory pozostawało niezawisłe, stanowiło wyłączną zasługę Jaretha i jego biegłości we władaniu magią. W razie potrzeby umiał obudzić obrońców swego państwa z kamieni. Powstałych dzięki jego zaklęciom garguli bali się wszyscy. Niewrażliwe na ciosy, z grubsza człekokształtne twory mogły zmiażdżyć całe armie i nie istniała jak dotąd broń przeciwko nim. Jedyną ich wadą był ograniczony czas aktywności, tak że nie można było obsadzić nimi granic. Rolą obserwatorów w wysuniętych placówkach było więc wypatrywanie zagrożenia i stała gotowość, by powiadomić swego króla. Oddziały złożone z goblinów właściwych stanowiły dodatkowe zabezpieczenie. Niedobitki armii Wielkiego Goblina czuły się całkowicie usatysfakcjonowane swoją pozycją, którą zawdzięczały nowemu królowi. Co prawda nieraz podczas wieczorów przy ognisku roztrząsały skrupulatnie, jakim cudem smukły i delikatny z wyglądu Fae zdołał pokonać ich władcę podczas brutalnej walki wręcz, ale w ich głosach brzmiał wtedy niekwestionowany szacunek. Brutalne i prymitywne stworzenia miały swój własny kodeks honorowy, a jednym z jego punktów było posłuszeństwo swemu władcy. Moce magiczne Jaretha budziły w nich taki sam respekt jak i zręczność, z którą pokonał ich byłego przywódcę, mógł więc być mniej więcej pewny ich wierności. Niezapowiedziane inspekcje zastawały zazwyczaj wszystko we względnym porządku, co najwyżej dowiadywał się, że załoga danego posterunku wdała się w nieplanowaną utarczkę z pogranicznikami „drugiej strony". Tego rodzaju małe bitwy były traktowane jako znakomita rozrywka, a Król Goblinów – za przykładem władców ościennych państw – udawał dla świętego spokoju, że o niczym nie wie. 


	22. Rozdział 22: ZBRODNIA I KARA

Tym razem dowódcy posterunków mogli zauważyć, że Jareth, zazwyczaj awanturujący się o byle co i wymyślający im od ostatnich w płynnym goblińskim rodem ze Śródziemia, jest myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Dotarły do nich co prawda plotki o najeździe Ellerkona i związanych z tym problemów w stolicy, jednak wiedzieli już, że Władca Olch został już przepędzony i wszystko wróciło do normy. Tymczasem Jareth ledwie zainteresował się przedstawianymi mu raportami. Był wyraźnie niespokojny, i to w sposób zupełnie do niego niepodobny. Zauważył to już dowódca posterunku nr 1, Uruk, i na wszelki wypadek zawiadomił innych za pomocą używanych w Podziemiu gołębi pocztowych. Jego obserwację po kolei potwierdzali inni i po opuszczeniu posterunku przez Króla zaczynało się wielkie plotkowanie na temat domniemanych powodów złego humoru władcy.  
Plotki i domniemania urwały się po inspekcji na ósmym posterunku. Jego kapitan, szary olbrzym o imieniu Jorga, mówił potem, że w środku rozmowy o konieczności naprawy palisady wszyscy obecni w placówce usłyszeli nagle kobiecy krzyk. Jareth zbladł jak trup i bez słowa wyjaśnienia znikł jak kamfora. Zastanawiano się, co to mogło znaczyć, ale dopiero wiele dni później w wysuniętych posterunkach dowiedziano się, o co chodziło. Żeby mieć wieści z pierwszej ręki, musieliby być na zamku w Goblin City, gdzie rozegrał się cały dramat.  
Król Goblinów zmaterializował się w sali tronowej tak gwałtownie, że wskutek impulsu magicznego pękły w niej wszystkie lustra, dwaj wartownicy runęli na podłogę, a śpiący pod sufitem sęp stracił połowę piór w ogonie.  
– Wasza Wysokość...  
– Gdzie jest Sara?! – krzyknął Jareth. Wartownicy patrzyli na niego okrągłymi oczami, nic nie rozumiejąc. Nim zdążyli zdobyć się na jakąś odpowiedź, do sali wpadł blady i wyraźnie zdenerwowany Merlin.  
– Jesteś już? Wiedziałem że ją usłyszysz.  
Jareth rzucił się na druida i potrząsnął nim brutalnie.  
– Gdzie Sara?!  
– W swojej komnacie. Słuchaj, ja... zrobiłem co mogłem...  
– Co ty wygadujesz? Co się stało?!  
Merlin chwycił go mocno za nadgarstki.  
– Opanuj się. Nie wiem, co się stało. Przysięgam. Sam nic z tego nie rozumiem. Ona po prostu przestała oddychać i było po wszystkim!  
Król Goblinów wyrwał mu się i znów zniknął. Czarodziej westchnął i pobiegł na górę w normalny sposób, schodami. Dobrze wiedział, co zobaczy.  
W urządzonej dla Sary komnacie Jareth pochylał się nad łóżkiem dziewczyny i obejmując palcami jej skronie próbował wyczuć choć iskrę życia. Z jego ust płynęły bezładne słowa rozpaczy i nielogicznej nadziei. Merlin pokręcił głową ze współczuciem.  
– Już próbowałem wszystkiego, co tylko możliwe. – powiedział – Blokowałem jej ostatni krzyk tak długo jak tylko mogłem, by do ciebie nie dopłynął, póki tylko miałem nadzieję że coś jednak zrobię, ale w pewnym momencie musiałem się poddać. Śmiertelnicy łatwo umierają, przyjacielu. Nie zmienisz tego.  
Jareth spojrzał na niego i druid przez chwilę poczuł mrowiący lęk. Nie widział jeszcze żadnego Fae w takim stanie i obawiał się, że wszystko skrupi się na nim, ale Król Goblinów chyba go nawet nie dostrzegał. Jego dwubarwne oczy były ślepe z żalu, twarz poszarzała i zapadnięta.  
– Nie... Nie poddam się! – krzyknął. Potem chwycił ciało Sary w ramiona i znikł sprzed oczu Merlina.  
Tym razem zmaterializował się na najwyższej wieży swego zamku, na dachu na który nie było żadnego wejścia. Zwykle chował się tutaj, gdy chciał by wszyscy dali mu święty spokój, ale teraz chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Ostrożnie położył Sarę na kamiennych płytach i krzyknął, unosząc głowę ku niebu:  
– Juno! Juno! Juno!

Kuratorka zjawiła się, ledwie przebrzmiało trzecie powtórzenie jej imienia.  
\- Przyprowadź mi ją! - zaskowyczał Jareth na widok starszej pani – Ja nie mogę jej znowu stracić! Oddaj mi Sarę, Juno!  
Kuratorka przyklękła obok i ujęła jego głowę w obie ręce.  
\- Uspokój się. – powiedziała z naciskiem – Nawet gdybym bardzo chciała, nie mogę tego zrobić, bo Sary nie ma w Krainie Zmarłych, wiedziałabym o tym.  
\- Jak to, nie ma jej tam?  
\- Nie ma, bo ona nie umarła. Nie w ścisłym tego słowa znaczenia, choć chyba ktoś chciał do tego doprowadzić. Jej dusza jest teraz zagubiona między Podziemiem a Naziemiem. Jeśli chcesz, żeby wróciła do ciała, musisz zanieść dziewczynę do podsłonecznego świata, z którego pochodzi. Wtedy jej dusza sama znajdzie właściwą drogę.  
Król Goblinów patrzył na starszą damę szeroko rozwartymi oczami, do których powoli wracała nadzieja.  
\- I potem będę mógł ją stamtąd zabrać?  
Juno westchnęła.  
\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, tak. Jednak nie radziłabym.  
\- Dlaczego? Ja ją kocham!  
\- Właśnie dlatego. Jak myślisz, czyja to robota?  
Jareth pobladł jeszcze bardziej niż dotąd. Jego i tak bardzo jasna skóra stała się niemal przezroczysta, na skroniach wystąpił wyraźnie widoczny wzór niebieskawych żył  
\- Azhrarn! To jego zemsta za moje nieposłuszeństwo...  
Juno stanowczo zamknęła mu usta dłonią.  
\- Milcz, zanim powiesz coś takiego, co da mu pretekst do wymyślenia ci następnej kary. Czyżbyś zapomniał o losie Besuneh, zwanej Miodowym Skarbem, która ośmieliła się przeklinać Księcia Demonów? Pamiętaj, twój mentor doskonale wie, gdzie uderzyć by najbardziej bolało i nie zawaha się.  
Jareth zmilczał posłusznie, choć widać było, że kosztuje go to wiele wysiłku. Spojrzał na nieruchomą Sarę.  
\- A więc muszę...  
\- Tak. – Juno pogłaskała go otwartą dłonią po nastroszonych włosach, jakby był małym chłopcem – Jeśli naprawdę ją kochasz i nie chcesz, by działa się jej krzywda, oddaj Sarę jej światu. Pozwól jej żyć i starzeć się w spokoju, jak każdej ludzkiej istocie. Niech ci wystarczy ten mały cud, że jej dusza, opuszczając śmiertelną powłokę, wybrała niewłaściwą drogę i dzięki temu Sara może powrócić do życia, jeśli tylko ponownie przekroczy granicę światów.  
Król Goblinów zdusił w sobie coś, co podejrzanie przypominało szloch. Po chwili skinął głową i ponownie wziął ciało dziewczyny na ręce. Owinął je płaszczem i wyszeptał słowa otwierające przejście. Wokoło rozszalał się wicher i wszystko pociemniało jak podczas burzowej nocy, bo przejście z Podziemia do Naziemia wymaga zawsze silnego wiru magii. Jareth rzucił Kuratorce pożegnalne spojrzenie i wkroczył w otwarty portal.  
\- Niech cię bogowie błogosławią, synku.- szepnęła Juno, gdy znikł sprzed jej oczu i miała już pewność, że nie może jej usłyszeć. 


	23. Rozdział 23: DUSZA

Merlin siedział przy stole, jedząc spóźnione śniadanie, gdy otworzyły się drzwi i wszedł jego przyjaciel. Usiadł naprzeciwko druida i zakrył twarz dłońmi, opierając łokcie o rzeźbiony blat.  
– Zrobiłeś, co było trzeba. – odezwał się szorstko Merlin – Weź się teraz w garść i zjedz coś.  
– Nie jestem głodny.  
– Więc jedynie weź się w garść.  
Jareth opuścił ręce. Jego twarz wciąż była przerażająco blada, rysy wyostrzone, jak u kogoś ciężko chorego.  
– Zostawiłem ją w starym domu na poboczu. – powiedział ochrypłym głosem – Wybiłem okno i zrujnowałem pokój. Podarłem na niej ubranie, potem zadzwoniłem na policję i podałem lokalizację. Nikt nie powinien nic podejrzewać.  
– Jeśli zacznie bredzić o goblinach i Podziemiu, może być kłopot.  
– Nie zacznie. Gdy odzyska przytomność, nie będzie nic pamiętać. Ani Labiryntu, ani nawet... mnie.  
Merlin opuścił rękę z niedojedzonym kawałkiem chleba i popatrzył uważnie na Jaretha.  
\- Toby się nie wygada?  
\- Na pewno nie. To mądre dziecko.  
– Dobrze zrobiłeś. To chyba pierwszy niesamolubny uczynek w twoim życiu, jakkolwiek długo ono trwa.  
Król Goblinów pokręcił wolno głową.  
– Dlaczego to tak boli? – szepnął – Tak strasznie boli.  
Dotknął dłonią piersi, jak wtedy gdy pulsowała tam złota igła, wbita w jego serce przez zdradzieckiego karła. Druid nalał sobie wina.  
– Dla was, Fae, miłość i seks to tylko gra, niczym wasze tańce w blasku księżyca.- powiedział - Cieszy was, tak jak dziecko cieszy zrywanie kwiatów i zbieranie muszelek na plaży. Tacy jesteście, życie, a nawet śmierć, jest dla was zabawą. Kochacie śpiew, taniec i wszystko, co piękne, a śmiertelnikom dokuczacie, bo was to bawi. Tobie zamarzyło się coś więcej. Zachciało ci się posmakować słodyczy zarezerwowanej dla śmiertelników, będącej rekompensatą za ich krótkie, pełne cierpienia życie. Pewnego dnia bogom zrobiło się wstyd, że ludziom przypadł w udziale tylko ból i na osłodę dali im radość niedostępną innym istotom, niewysłowione szczęście łączące dwie dusze i rozkosz przepajającą każdą cząstkę ich ciał, kiedy... Byłeś o to zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Obserwowałeś ich, podglądałeś bezwstydnie kochające się pary za pośrednictwem swych kryształów i w końcu postanowiłeś zdobyć to dla siebie. A że Fae zawsze spełniają swe kaprysy, to po wielu latach, może nawet wielu setkach lat poszukiwań i eksperymentów zrozumiałeś, że aby naprawdę poczuć to, co śmiertelnicy, musisz znaleźć najpierw prawdziwą miłość. No i znalazłeś na swe nieszczęście. Musiałeś co prawda pić jej krew, żeby czuć to, co ona i poznać prawdziwą rozkosz zmysłowego spełnienia, ale udało ci się. Wychyliłeś do dna kielich przeznaczony wyłącznie dla ludzi, upajając się jego słodyczą i nie spodziewałeś się nawet, że będzie to miało to swoją cenę. Że pewnego dnia będziesz też musiał skosztować goryczy śmiertelników.  
Jareth słuchał go, nie próbując zaprzeczać ani o nic pytać. Od dłuższego czasu czuł wilgoć na policzkach i miał wrażenie, że widzi coraz gorzej. Merlin obserwował go z chłodnym współczuciem. Znali się od piętnastego wieku, a jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie: załamanego i co gorsza zrezygnowanego.  
– Jeśli cię to pocieszy – podjął po chwili – to coś jednak na tym zyskałeś. Jako pierwszy Fae w historii świata zaznałeś prawdziwej, ludzkiej, wzajemnej miłości, a jest ona omalże największą siłą sprawczą, która istnieje.  
Król Goblinów otarł policzek i ze zdumieniem obejrzał mokrą dłoń.  
– Co mi jest? – szepnął.  
– Płaczesz. – wyjaśnił mu beznamiętnie Merlin - Nie wiem, gratulować ci czy współczuć, bo to oznacza, że zbliżyłeś się do ludzi bardziej niż jakikolwiek Fae.  
Podał mu przez stół napełniony puchar.  
– Napij się wina. Dobrze ci zrobi, jest mocne. To „Elfickie srebrzyste".  
Jareth nie zareagował. Patrzył na druida tak, jakby go nie widział, jego dwubarwne oczy były teraz matowe i bez blasku.  
– Czy moje serce przestanie boleć? – spytał po dłuższej chwili. Merlin potrząsnął głową.  
– Na razie nie. Ale nauczysz się z tym żyć. I kiedyś, może nawet już niedługo, spostrzeżesz że słońce nadal jest słońcem, wiosna pachnie kwiatami, a piękne kobiety mają gorące ciała. Nie będzie to zdrada wobec Sary, a jedynie powrót do życia. Póki co, pozwól sobie na żałobę. Płacz, skoro się nauczyłeś, to przyniesie ci ulgę. Krzycz, jeśli musisz. Szybciej wyrzucisz z siebie stres. Możesz się też upić, aż padniesz nieprzytomny. Jutro będziesz miał ciężkiego kaca, a kiedy wymiotuje się cały dzień, naprawdę nie da się myśleć o złamanym sercu. Jednak cokolwiek zrobisz, pamiętaj, że postąpiłeś słusznie.

Niełatwo byłoby powiedzieć, czy słowa Merlina przyniosły Jarethowi jakąś ulgę. W każdym razie okazały się prawdziwe. Po wielu tygodniach cierpienia ból zelżał na tyle, że Król Goblinów mógł ponownie zająć się sprawami swego królestwa. Znów wieczorami rozbrzmiewał z północnej wieży jego śpiew, któremu wtórował dźwięk niewidzialnych instrumentów, tak jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Tyle tylko, że w złocistym głosie Jaretha pojawiła się ledwie dostrzegalna nuta łagodnego smutku, której wcześniej nie było i została już na zawsze.  
Ale gobliny i tak były zbyt głupiutkie, żeby to zauważyć.


	24. Rozdział 24: EPILOG

Siedem miesięcy później.  
Pielęgniarka pochyliła się nad wyczerpaną pacjentką. Leżąca na szpitalnym łóżku młoda kobieta miała długie, czarne włosy i zielone oczy, wielkie w wychudzonej twarzy.  
– Dzieciątko jest głodne.  
– Zabierz ją.- mruknęła pacjentka – Nie mam zamiaru jej karmić.  
– Dlaczego? To takie śliczne, zdrowe dziecko. W ogóle nie znać że wcześniak. Proszę dać szansę jej i sobie.  
– Powiedziałam, zabierz ją! – młoda matka odepchnęła kobietę w białym fartuchu – Nie chciałam tego dziecka i nie mam zamiaru zajmować się nim.  
Pielęgniarka popatrzyła na noworodka i spróbowała jeszcze raz.  
– Nie rozumiem. Przecież wystarczy raz spojrzeć na maleńką, żeby się w niej zakochać. Ma jasne włoski i takie piękne, choć niespotykane oczka, prawe niebieskie, a lewe piwne. To po tatusiu?  
Wymęczona porodem pacjentka poderwała się z poduszek.  
\- Nie wiem! Rozumiesz, idiotko w czepku?! Ktoś wdarł się do mojego mieszkania, ogłuszył mnie i porwał. Więził mnie i gwałcił Bóg wie jak długo! Nie mam pojęcia jak wyglądał, bo nic nie pamiętam i nie chcę tego wiedzieć! Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie zdecydowałam się na usunięcie ciąży. Proszę natychmiast zabrać ode mnie tego bękarta, póki nie skręciłam mu karku! – Ponownie opadła na łóżko i obróciła się twarzą do ściany – Nienawidzę tego dzieciaka. Chciałabym, żeby przyszły gobliny i zabrały go, natychmiast.

Porodówka powoli zasypiała. Tym razem żadna z pacjentek nie sygnalizowała bólów porodowych, zapowiadała się więc spokojna noc. Pielęgniarka na oddziale noworodkowym wypełniała właśnie raporty, gdy na dworze rozszalała się burza, a w okno uderzył gwałtowny podmuch wiatru. Otworzyło się z trzaskiem i do pomieszczenia wleciała wielka, biała jak śnieg sowa. Pielęgniarka zerwała się z krzesła, ale sowy już nie było. Przed zapracowaną kobietą w pomiętym mundurku stanął szczupły, uderzająco piękny mężczyzna o długich, dziwacznie uczesanych jasnoblond włosach. Miał na sobie koszulę barwy ecru, obcisłe spodnie, buty z cholewami sięgającymi aż za kolana, długie rękawiczki i czarny płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem. Pielęgniarka oniemiała, ale nim zdążyła jakoś zareagować, przybysz uśmiechnął się zniewalająco, podszedł i lekko dmuchnął jej w twarz. Kobieta poczuła zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy i polnych kwiatów. Jej głowa jej opadła, porażona niespodziewaną sennością. Intruz chwycił ją za ramiona, gdy zaczęła osuwać się na podłogę i ułożył na skórzanej kozetce. W dyżurce rozległo się spokojne, miarowe chrapanie.  
Mężczyzna przeszedł bezszelestnie przez salę, gdzie w łóżeczkach leżało rzędem dwadzieścia siedem śpiących noworodków i wszedł do OIOMu,. Stało tam kilkanaście monitorowanych inkubatorów. Otworzył jeden z nich. Urodzona przed kilkoma godzinami dziewczynka zamrugała oczkami i skrzywiła się.  
– Ciiii, nie płaczemy. – mężczyzna dotknął wskazującym palcem maleńkich ust dziecka – Wszystko w porządku, moja ty bezcenna. Zaraz będziemy w domu.  
Wziął dziewczynkę delikatnie na ręce, owinął ją połą płaszcza i zniknął razem z nią, jakby go nigdy nie było.

KONIEC


End file.
